Jailbait
by anonymous23.19
Summary: Rachel and Paul: their story - how they met, how they got together and how their lives continued. Warning: BD spoilers. Completed, with epilogue.
1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note: There are so few Rachel and Paul stories out there, I thought I'd try one. There isn't very much about Rachel or Paul in the Twilight books, so I'll probably end up making quite a bit of it up.. x]**

**Ooh, and just as a point, I know that when Rachel and Paul actually do meet, that Jacob would be older than sixteen, but Paul is also older than him and I needed Paul to be seventeen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (:**

**Jailbait: Chapter One**

**Rachel's POV**

The tiny house looked as it always did - tired, bedraggled and familar. I tried to avoid home as much as physically possible, it held way too many memories - memories of mum. I could almost see her now - standing on the doorstep, welcoming me home, a grin plastered across her beautiful face, arms outstretched towards me.

I blinked and the vision disappeared. I climbed out of my stationary car, closing the door gently. Taking a deep breath, I strode up the garden path and knocked on the front door.

"Rach!" I barely had time to register Jake's voice before I was swung up into a side splitting hug.

"Put me down." I used my big-sister voice, carefully Jake set me down on the floor.

Jeez, he was huge! He had shot up, he had to be well over six foot by now, he towered over me, and he had more muscles than a sixteen year old had any right to have. He seemed quite proud of them as well - he was wearing only a pair of shorts.

I reached out and hugged him again, quite wisely he didn't pick me up again, almost instantly I pulled away.

"Christ, Jake, you okay? You're burning up!" I laid one hand on his forehead, I had to stand on tiptoes to reach, he was boiling. Literally.

He scowled and ducked away, "I'm fine."

"Rach!"

"Dad!" Dad rolled himself into the narrow hallway.

"I've missed you." Tears shone in his big, wise eyes.

I hugged him, "You too, Dad, you too."

"Where's your stuff?" Jake cut in.

"In the trunk." I dug my keys out of the back pocket of my jeans and flung them at him. He caught them with ease and lolloped gracefully out of the back door. I watched him for a brief second - he was suprisingly agile.

"C'mon, Rach." Dad said impatiently, manoevuring his wheelchair back into the shabby sitting room.

I took in the room - dark, messy and dusty. Actually, that was an understatement. It was a dump. A thick layer of dust covered every surface, dirty plates perched precariously on the coffee table, empty pop bottles and pizza cartons littered the floor, the curtains were opened only a fraction, the television was on, but muted and something smelt.

"Does anyone ever clean in here?" I asked mildly.

Billy chuckled, "Well, it's kinda difficult to clean when you're in a wheelchair. And Jake, well he isn't in much."

"Right." I said, I couldn't say anything else for fear of screaming. Mum would never have let the place get like this, she was scrupulously tidy and always kept the house spotless.

Jake returned, noisily. "Christ, Rach. How much stuff have you brought? It's really heavy."

"You're a strong boy, you'll cope." I poked my tongue out at him. I heard him complaining as he lugged it up the stairs and dumped it in my room.

Well, my old room, and Rebecca's, my twin. We'd shared a room. Both of us had left home at eighteen, the minute we were no longer legally required to go to school, and neither of us had returned since. Now, I was twenty one and I had come home as a last resort, I had nowhere else to go.

"So, I'm just going to go unpack. Is Jake making dinner, or is that my job?" I teased.

"Well, if you're offering, Rach..." I jumped, I hadn't heard Jacob enter the room again.

"Fine. Go amuse yourselves then while I sort my stuff out." I ran lightly up the stairs and opened the door into the little room.

I shut the door behind me and turned around, leaning heavily against the door. It was the same.

Exactly the same.

In fact, I would put money on no one ever coming in here since me and Becky left. The floorboards were still painted white, twin beds each side of the room, stripped of bedclothes, the duvets folded neatly at the end of each. The window was in the centre of the room, with one bed each side, the window was closed, the pink curtains wide open. The bedside table doors hung open, completely empty. The huge shared wardobe was empty as well, a few hangers still there swinging mournfully.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I saw her again, my beloved mother.

_She was reading Becky and I a bedtime story, the curtains were closed, we were tucked up in bed, the bedside lamp on, illuminating everything with a soft glow. Becky was hugging a large pink unicorn - her favourite toy as a child, it was called Pinky, or something along those lines. Mum read slowly, putting on voices for all of the characters, I recognised the story - it was Snow White - Becky's favourite. Becky always did get her way - I had a temper, but her's was much much worse._

_"Goodnight, girls." She closed the book and set it on the shelf, she kissed Becky's forehead and then mine. "I love you, always, my darlings."_

_"Love you too, Mum." I replied sleepily._

_Becky yawned, "Me too." Her eyes fluttered close._

I opened my eyes, tears leaking from them. I sat on the bed - my bed - and cried silently. I cried for mum, I cried for dad, who tried his best to get on with life even though I knew he had never stopped hurting, for Jake, whi could hardly remember Mum, but still felt an overwhelming sense of loss, I cried for Becky, who still even now, had problems sleeping at night and, I;ll admit it, quite selfishly, I cried for myself.

When I had finished, I stood up briskly and wiped my eyes. I reached for the two black suitcases and assortment of bags on the floor and began unpacking, distracting myself with the menial task.

Around half an hour later, I'd finished. I closed the door behind myself and went downstairs, smiling brightly.

"Okay, what d'you guys want for dinner?" Dad and Jake were sprawled in front of some baseball game. I noted that they had not cleaned up any of the mess, opened the curtains and Jake hadn't put anymore clothes on, even though the summer night was getting cooler. I decided it was best not to comment on any of this, in case I got mad and started screaming at them.

"Erm... depends. Are you cooking a proper meal? Or are you just calling for take-out?" Jake demanded, the issue of food seemed to be very important to him - he'd actually sat up properly in his armchair and was watching me intently.

"I'll cook a proper meal. D'you go shopping? Get actual groceries?"

Billy laughed, "Sue Clearwater goes to the supermarket for us, once a month, we always have food in. Will you make lasagne?" Lasagne had always been Dad's favourite, when Mum had died Becky and I had more or less stopped cooking it.

"Sure, sure." I agreed, heading into the kitchen.

The kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it. Hundreds of empty food cartons (all take outs, obviously) lay on the worktops, spilling half chewed pizza crusts and pineapple chunks - neither of them ever ate pineapple. The whole room was filthy, except the oven which looked virtually new and suspiciously clean. Inside the refridgerator was a small chunk of cheese, a jar of pickles and something unidentifiable which was possibly, although not definitely, a tub of natural yogurt. The cupboards contained only cereal, a small lone loaf of bread and pretty much nothing else.

I stomped back into the living room. "I'm not making you dinner." I fumed. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, I'd promised myself before I'd even arrived that I wouldn't get cross or angry.

They looked up. "Why?" Jake looked heartbroken, "I'm starving." His stomach rumbled greedily, as if to emphasise his point.

"The kitchen is disgusting. There is no food in. I'm calling for take out, and tomorrow we, and that includes both of you, are going to clean this house up." I said firmly.

Jake moaned. Billy began to protest, "But, I can't -"

I cut him off, "Yes, you really can. Now where are those menu cards?"

Jake handed me them sulkily.


	2. Mum

**Me: If I ask nicely, can I own Twilight?**

**Disclaimer: *laughs* Nope.**

**Me: Pleaasseeee.**

**Disclaimer: NO.**

**Jailbait: Chapter Two**

**Rachel's POV**

I woke the next morning, bright and early. I was a morning person, an early bird mum had always said. I glanced at my bedside clock - 7am.

I leapt out of bed, made the bed quickly and drew the curtains. Golden sun splashed in through the window, warm and welcome. Sun was very rare in Forks, it was pretty much permanently rainy - another reason why I didn't like coming home.

I pulled on a pair of cut off navy sweats and a plain white tee, pulled my pair into a ponytail and grabbed my trainers.

I made my way downstairs - no one was up yet. Billy always slept in late, Jake usually got up fairly early though, I was surprised not to see him already awake.

Closing the door behind me, I jogged lightly down the road and followed the next street to the beach. La Push First Beach was my favourite place on the whole reservation. It was quiet and calm, especially this early in the morning. When I actually lived here, after Mum's death, I had taken up running, to take my mind off of things. I'd always came here to run. It was like an escape for me. Moving away had not quenched my passion for running, I still went every day.

I settled into the familiar rhythm, working up slowly from the jogging pace into a speedy run. It was warm outside, a cool sea breeze brushed gently over my shoulders.

The beach was deserted, rounded grey-brown stones crunched beneath my feet. The cliffs, ahead of me, seemed much taller than before. I remembered the popular La Push sport - cliff diving. I used to love cliff diving. Maybe Jake would take me later.

I was concentrating on my running rather than anything else, that was probably the reason I ran into him. I collided with what felt like a solid wall, falling backward onto the stones, the breath whooshed out of me in a loud gust.

"Ow!" I exclaimed from the floor.

"God, sorry." He was huge - about as tall as Jake, with about double the muscles, a short crop of jet black hair and big brown eyes. That was my first thought. My second was something like 'oh my god, he's hot'. I cringed at myself, I sounded like I was back in high school!

He reached out one hand to help me up, yanking me easily to my feet and then he met my eyes.

All of a sudden, a strange expression crept over his face. He stared at me for a full minute. I felt awkward, he was still gripping my hand with one of his own. His palm was boiling, too hot. Just like Jake's had been. I pulled my hand back and cleared my throat.

He seemed to come out of his trance, "Erm...sorry. What's your name?" He was still watching me, but not staring anymore.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Black. Who are you?" I was still a little spooked by him, the intensity of the stare had caught me off guard. If I didn't know better, I would have said the look was - lovestruck. I mentally shook myself, my ego was running wild.

"Oh god," He laughed and shook his head. "I'm Paul."

I was a little confused. "I have to go now." I didn't want to spend much longer with this Paul, whoever he was.

"Oh. Okay." His entire face fell.

I turned swiftly and jogged away. A few minutes later, I was at the edge of the cliffs. I decided to head back - Dad and Jake would want breakfast soon and they still had to help me clean the whole house. I smiled grimly, preparing various arguments in my head ready to use for when the excuses came, as I ran. I had made it halfway down the beach when I realised that he was still there - Paul. He was skipping stones, glancing at me furtively in between throwing. What was his problem?

I watched as one large, copper stone flew at least twenty metres across the water, skipping eight times. My eyes widened in shock. God, what were these Quileute boys on?!

Wondering briefly if my little brother was on some kind of crazy steroids, I ran back home. I discounted the idea before long - Jake was way too sensible to get involved in anything stupid. I knew that. I trusted Jake. Although, I did make a mental note to check his room for anything suspicious.

I reached home within a few minutes - for some reason Jake was waking up the front path.

"Jake? What are you doing?" I asked sharply.

He turned swiftly, looking very guilty. "Oh. Rach. I thought you were still asleep, I just went for a quick...walk." He lied. I could tell when Jake wasn't telling the truth, he didn't make eye contact and all the time he had been speaking his eyes had been fixed firmly on the floor.

"You're lying to me." I said calmly. I surprised myself, lying was one of the things I hated the most.

"I'm not." He protested uselessly. I glared at him.

"Jacob Black. I know you are lying to me." My voice rose at the end, I took a deep breath. I would not lose my temper.

"Okay. I am." He admitted quietly, "but I can't tell you where I have been."

I nodded once and marched past him into the house. Dad sat in his wheelchair in the living room, bleary eyed and tousle haired.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"Jake's been out somewhere. And lied about it." I said abruptly, pushing my way through the chaos of the front room and making my way to the kitchen.

Billy wheeled in behind me, "I know where Jacob has been, Rachel." He said solemnly.

"And I suppose you can't tell me either?" I asked, sarcasm biting my tone.

"No."

It wasn't until the evening, that the house was clean. Together, the three of us had cleared and cleaned the kitchen and living rooms. The house looked much more like it had when Mum had been alive. It hurt more, the memories flooded my eyes.

Mum peeling potatoes for Sunday lunch, while Becky and I helped her, more of a hindrance than actual help...

Mum reading a chubby toddler Jake a story, Becky and I playing princesses on the carpet behind her...

Mum letting me dress up in her dresses and heels...

Mum telling me she loved me...

Mum holding a tiny baby Jacob, watching Becky and I play, a satisfied smile on her face...

Myself, running to Mum with a cut knee, crying desperately, her soothing me, sticking a plaster on my injury...

Mum making Becky and I lunches on our first day of school, trying not to cry because her two babies were growing up...

I leaned heavily against the counter, gripping it tightly, tears pouring from my eyes. I could hear Dad and Jake watching the television in the other room. The flashbacks continued, I closed my eyes trying to stop them. I couldn't stay in this house any longer. I half ran through the back door. The garden still held memories, Mum had loved gardening and flowers, so I kept running, I took no notice of the looks I received as I dashed down the road to the beach.

On the beach, I made my way to a sheltered spot and cried. I had to get away from La Push, I needed to be somewhere else, here all I could do was cry and see my mother.

I didn't hear anyone else approach, I didn't see him either.

"Rachel?" A male voice, tinged with wild concern asked, I opened my eyes. Paul. He looked as if he were in pain.

"I'm fine." My voice was thick with tears.

He raised one eyebrow and sat down next to me. Even though he was a complete stranger and I wasn't even sure if I liked him or found him a complete psycho, I reached out to hug him.

He wrapped his long, muscled, warm arms around me, stroking my hair with his free hand.

"It's okay. I'm here." Paul murmured softly.

**A/N: Reviews? Yes please :D**


	3. Comforting

Jailbait:Chapter Three

Rachel's POV

When the tears had finally ceased, I realised where I was. Instantly, I pulled away, mortified at having embarrassed myself in front of a stranger. A stranger who was looking at me with a strange mixture of worry and happiness.

I made to stand up. Paul grabbed my wrist in his hot grasp. I froze. "Hey..." he said. "It's okay."

I collapsed back onto the sand, I didn't have much choice - he was probably about twenty times stronger than I was. "It's okay." He repeated.

"Let go." I said firmly. Cleverly, he picked up on my tone and dropped my wrist. The cool air felt strange on my wrist. Wrong, somehow, too cold. Trying to be sneaky about it, I edged a fraction of a centimetre closer to Paul. The burning heat pouring off of him warmed my suddenly chilled body.

For some obscure reason, Paul wasn't wearing a shirt. I glanced at his chest, did a double take and looked again. Woah. He had an amazing body. _For goodness sake, Rachel. Pull yourself together, you sound like an obsessed junior, _I told myself firmly.

"So, want to tell me what was wrong?" Paul asked quietly.

I looked at him, his eyes silently pleaded with me to trust him, to confide in him. I relented, "It's, my mum."

Paul nodded, "Jake's told me before. I'm sorry."

"You're friends with Jake?" It came out sharper than I'd intended. He nodded. "You must be pretty close if he told you about Mum..." I mused.

Paul looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, we're not that close. But I don't think he meant to tell me."

"What?" I had to be honest - I didn't understand. At all.

"Don't worry. You wouldn't... you can't." He stopped, seeming to struggle with some sort of inner demon, "One day, it will all make sense." He promised, staring deep into my eyes, trying to convey the truth in his words.

I groaned, "That is all people keep saying. You can't know. I can't tell you. It'll make sense one day." I mimicked angrily. "I'm not some child, there's something going on here, something weird and I want to know what the hell is going on."

Paul looked stunned, obviously he had not been expecting my little temper tantrum. I didn't care, I'd already humiliated myself in front of him - I reasoned that one more time wouldn't hurt. I inhaled shakily.

"I can't tell you, Rachel. But that doesn't mean I don't want to." He said softly. It was hard to tell with his dark skin and what with him staring at the sand and trying to avoid my gaze - but I think he blushed.

"But, why?" I asked, "Why do you want me to know? Why are you comforting me? Why do you care? We're complete strangers."

He shrugged, "I don't know why, but I do care. And, I can explain it to you, are you coming to the bonfire tonight?"

At my blank expression, he continued, "Tonight, there is a bonfire and a barbecue up on the cliffs. Everyone will be there. Your dad's gonna tell some stories. It'll be cool, you wanna come?"

I nodded. "Is Jake going?"

"Yup."

"Then I'll get him to take me."

"Okay, I'll see you there?" His expression was hopeful.

"Sure, sure." He stood and offered me his hand, I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

I turned and started walking back home, turning suddenly, "Paul?"

He turned to face me, "Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." He grinned.

I walked home quickly feeling much happier than I had in a long time. Something about Paul's presence made me feel calmer, more secure. It was a completely irrational feeling.

I shook this thought away and stepped through the front door.

Jake stood in the narrow hallway, looking relieved at the sight of me, "Rach, you alright? Where've you been?" He demanded.

"Sorry, Dad," I teased, "I had to...step out. I am allowed, I am an adult now, Jacob. I went to the beach, I ran into a friend of yours. Paul. He's...yeah." I trailed off.

"Paul? You met Paul?" His eyebrows pulling together in a confused yet worried expression.

"Sure. I don't think I like him though. He's a bit..." I stopped again, unable to think of a word to describe him. Pushy? Forward? Comforting? Warm? "He stares a lot. It's...weird."

Jake frowned protectively, "Staring? Want me to make him stop?" He asked, flexing his new muscles threateningly.

I laughed, "Sure, sure, little brother. Take him on. Kick his ass."

He smiled back, "I will," he promised, "I will."

"Anyway, what's all this I hear about a bonfire, tonight? And why have you not invited me?" I teased, pretending to be hurt.

"I didn't think you'd wanna go," Jake said, honestly, "I dunno if it's your...scene."

I burst out laughing, "Scene?"

"Er...yeah. You can come if you want, I'll take you."

I nodded, "Yup. So... are you eating there? Or are you about to faint from hunger?" I had discovered yesterday that Jake ate pretty much constantly. And he ate a lot. And I do mean a lot. After finishing of the whole of his second pizza, a box of fries and still complaining of being hungry, I had been a little shocked. I'd been more surprised when he had actually finished off the rest of my meal and what was left of Dad's. Probably those crazy growth steroids he seemed to be on. Maybe it was a La Push thing, after all, Paul's muscles had to have been helped along by some pills.

"Well, I'm going to eat there. But if you're offering to make some food...well I'll eat it." He grinned goofily, suddenly looking like a little kid again.

"Right."

Time passed quickly, I made Jake some food (which he wolfed down in about five minutes flat, while I watched disgustedly and Dad looked on with a rather proud expression), I had a quick shower and pulled on some fresh clothes and tied my hair up.

"Rach!" Jake called up the stairs, "C'mon, we're leaving now."

"Coming!" I yelled back, brushing on some mascara. I checked my reflection in the mirror, grabbed a sweater and walked down the stairs.

Jake's Rabbit stood in the driveway, the engine running idly, Dad and Jake already in the car looking bored.

"I'm here now." I announced, climbing into the backseat.

"Yeah, we gathered." Dad replied sarcastically.

"You know, when you and Becca left home, me and Dad were suddenly on time for everything." Jake said.

Jacob was the only one who was allowed to call my twin, Becca. Once, I had called her it when we were about nine and she had just frowned at me. I'd never said it again. It was Jake's nickname for her, always had been, always would be. Everyone else just called her by her full name, Rebecca, or Becky.

**A/N: Sorry that it's really short but I wanted to make the bonfire a whole new chapter. Btw, this isn't going to be the same bonfire that Bella went to (in Eclipse? Or NM? I think Eclipse...) because Rachel didn't go to that one :P**

**Also, someone in my family who read this, said it sounds as if Rachel doesn't like Paul much - well the answer is, that actually she doesn't. I mean, c'mon, she's just met this randomer who stares at her like, constantly, and knows about her Mum and the way he explains it, it sounds like he like forced it out of Jake. So... why would she like him at the moment?**

**Thankyou to everyone that reviewed and put this on to their Story Alerts! Please keep reviewing, I really like to know what people think!**


	4. Bonfire

**Disclaimer: C'mon, surely by now you must have realised that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and that she does not write fanfiction. Twilight isn't mine.**

**A/N: I gave up on my old draft and started again, hope you like it. Reviews? Oh, go on then ;)**

**Jailbait:Chapter Four**

**Rachel's POV**

Jake pulled up next to a few other beaten up trucks, all with matching faded paintwork in various shades. I climbed out of the truck, the evening was cool and dry, it wasn't yet dark but the sun was setting in the West in a haze of gold.

"Rach? Come on!" Jake called, deftly pushing Dad in his wheelchair.

I followed him; about halfway along the cliff top was a group of about twenty five, maybe more, people clustered around a massive heap of wood. I gaped, slightly stunned at the huge bonfire.

Jake laughed at my expression, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Christ." I couldn't quite manage anything else.

"See you kids later." Dad said, rolling himself over to a frail man with a puff of white hair, also in wheelchair, slightly apart from the others.

I watched for a minute as the pair greeted each other, something, a sixth sense perhaps, told me they were talking about me. They were talking furiously fast and every few seconds, the other man would glance up at me with a strange look in his old, wise eyes.

Paranoid, I told myself, you're being stupid, Rachel.

"Hey guys!" Jake yelled enthusiastically, taking huge strides toward a group of people, mainly boys, about our ages.

The guys shouted back, slapping hands together and knocking fists. The only two girls, who were tiny in comparison to the boys, just exchanged amused looks and watched. I hung back, shyly.

"This is my sis, guys." Jake introduced me, "This is… Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared, Kim, Em, Colin and Seth," he said, pointing at various members of the group.

Every boy there was massive, all at least as big as Jake, heavily muscled, enormously tall and every single one was wearing shorts, about three had shirts on. Tight shirts though, probably don't want to cover up their bodies, I thought critically.

Not that I was complaining though, they did have a lot to be proud of…

"Hey." I said.

"Hi, you lot!" I heard another, oddly familiar, voice, turning I saw Paul.

"Oh, hey Paul." Jake said, his voice suddenly laced with frostiness, "This is my sister, Rach, but I heard you guys have already met."

"Yeah." Paul muttered, looking abashed as Jake glared at him furiously.

"Anyway, you lot up for cliff diving tomorrow?" The one Jake had said was called Jared broke the awkward silence.

"Sure!"

"Yeah, I'm in!"

"Definitely!"

The boys all spoke at once and the conversation flowed smoothly onward. I just listened, not saying anything at all. I noted that neither of the two girls spoke either and that Paul was watching me surreptitiously, peeking at Jake from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey," a soft voice said, I turned. It was Em, I wondered what her real name was.

"Oh, hey, you're… Em? Right?"

"Yes, Emily, but call me Em. Would you mind helping me with the food, only I can't do it myself and the boys are practically starving!"

The tallest and biggest boy, well man, there, grinned at her soppily, "Aw, Em, I love you, you always know when we're hungry." He said, half teasing, half serious.

"It's not hard, you're always hungry." She bantered lightly, trying and failing to hide her loving look at him. "Come on Rachel."

She led me away from the group, past a smaller group of adults and another of younger teenagers who were sat on the grass, to a long trestle table on the right of the clearing.

"I got Sam to get this up here for us. The food is in these bags," she pointed to twelve bulging bags on the floor.

"They eat that much?" I asked incredulously.

"Well…it is for everybody; more people will show up later." She said, looking slightly embarrassed and slightly defensive.

"Oh okay, did you cook it all?" I asked, grabbing one of the bags and arranging the contents on the table.

"Oh, yes."

"It smells amazing." I wasn't just being polite, it really did look wonderful.

"Thanks. How long are you staying for?"

"I'm not sure yet, I think just until the summer is over. I want to get a job in New York but there is nothing available until September."

"Oh, okay. You should come up to my place at some point; there aren't many girls my age about and sometimes I get a bit bored of male company and…" She trailed off.

"I will." I promised, saving her the awkwardness. I sort of liked her already.

She half smiled back and continued laying food out.

"How come you look after all the boys?" I asked.

"Well…they all know each other, through work and school and stuff, some are related. And they all get on so well, and Sam, he's my fiancée, well, he likes having company and everyone eating together so they come to mine a lot. And I cook for them all." I sensed that she could talk for a long time about the boys, she was like Mother Hen.

"Woah, you get through a lot of food then?"

"You have no idea!" She laughed.

Within a few minutes, the boys descended, like a swarm of flies, on the table.

"Wow, looks good Em!" One of them, who I think was Embry Call, I couldn't be sure, I hadn't seen him since he was about thirteen and a midget, said loudly.

The others murmured, well, shouted agreement.

I piled some food onto my plate and headed back over to where they were all sprawled, in a small circle near the fire.

"Rach, come sit here," Jake moved up and I sat next to him obediently.

I listened and ate as they chatted and bantered. The evening drew on and the sky darkened, Sam lit the bonfire before long and it belched heat, light and wispy grey smoke.

Paul, Jared and Kim (who was sitting on Jared's lap and half asleep) were chatting quietly, Jared's arms protectively around Kim, Paul kept glancing at me every few seconds, Jake, Quil and Embry, along with a smaller boy who had just appeared in our group were talking amongst themselves about cliff diving, computer games, Jake's car and some kind of plans for tomorrow night, amongst other things. Emily and Sam were sitting a little back from the circle, fingers clasped and foreheads resting together, murmuring intently.

To our right, the group of teenagers were playing a raucous game of spin the bottle, I watched as a gangly boy of about fourteen kissed a petite, blushing girl next to him.

Some of the adults were sitting together on faded stripy deckchairs, Dad and a few other older people were talking happily a few steps away, plates of half eaten food perched precariously on their laps.

I smiled serenely, everyone was happy, it was a perfect night.

"Rachel?" A voice on my left made me jump.

"Oh, hey Paul." I hadn't even noticed him approach, across from me his recently vacated spot was filled by a tiny boy, about three years old who cheerfully tottered over to Jared. I reckoned it was his brother by the tender way Jared picked him up and tucked him on his lap next to Kim.

"D'you want to walk?" He asked.

Not really. "Okay."

I prayed for Jake to notice and intervene as Paul led me away from the others and down a tiny, winding path which I hadn't even noticed was there to the beach. Unluckily, Jake continued to be fully engrossed in the conversation which was now centred on whether a BMW was better than a Ferrari.

Paul helped me, silently, down the path, taking my hand gently on the steepest parts.

Once on the beach, we continued walking.

He looked really awkward; I took pity on him and started talking, "So, what d'you do?"

Damn, that sounded like a chat-up line.

"I work at a garage, as a mechanic. What about you?"

"Not sure yet, just got my degree, I'll start looking in September."

"Cool, do you know what you want to do?"

"Journalism. In New York." I kept it short, I was incredibly enthusiastic about this topic and he would be thoroughly uninterested if I babbled on.

"New York?" He sounded…panicked. Odd.

"Yes." I said firmly, "I can't stay here, well, you saw me this morning."

"Oh." He didn't mention anything more about the crying incident, I was thankful, I didn't want to talk about it, I might just go to pieces again.

"Are you on steroids?" It slipped out before I could stop myself.

He roared with laughter, managing to splutter between laughter "No, no, it's a Quileute thing. We're just all pretty big."

"Pretty big?" I snorted.

"Okay. Really big."

"So, you're putting it down to genes?" I said disbelievingly, one eyebrow cocked. Did he really expect me to believe that? I hated liars, I could feel my anger rising rapidly.

"Yep. I'll explain it to you, one day, I can't at the moment though."

He was still smiling, I was met with a sudden, inexplicable, desire to punch him, and I wasn't a violent person. I clenched my hands together behind my back to stop myself doing anything stupid. I didn't quite understand myself, why was he getting under my skin so much? He hadn't even done, or said, anything much. He'd just been friendly, comforted me this morning, stared at me almost constantly, knocked me over whilst I was running…I was getting cross again. What was wrong? My emotions were crazy.

I saw red. "You can't? Bloody hell, why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not four years old, I know something weird is going on and all anyone can say is just that I can't know yet." I ranted, angrily.

He gripped my shoulders firmly but carefully, his boiling hands burned through my thin t-shirt, "Hey, Rach. I promise I will explain it to you." He said, staring into my eyes. It was the right thing to do, I calmed down a little.

Wow, he has amazing eyes!

Shut up, Rachel!

Jeez, get a grip, you're talking to yourself.

"When?" I demanded, a slightly aggressive note to my voice.

He paused for a long minute, wrestling with some kind of inner argument. "Tomorrow." He said finally.

I nodded once. Answers, at last.


	5. The Morning After

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter, it's not brilliant but it does the trick? I promise that Rachel will find out next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me, okay?**

Jailbait: Chapter Five

Rachel's POV

I woke up late, very late and still in my old, now very crumpled, clothes from last night. I couldn't even remember the end of last night's party, I remembered Paul helping me back up the steep, winding cliff path and rejoining the group, and that was about it. Actually, I wasn't one hundred percent sure how I had gotten home; I was presuming Jacob had carried me to the car or something. It was a serious possibility – Jake could pick me up quite easily nowadays.

I still didn't like it – my baby brother, only just sixteen, able to hold me above his head for a full minute if he felt like it.

I pulled on an ancient, over sized t-shirt and black knee length leggings, pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail and made my way downstairs, just in time to see Jacob stagger through the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily and his black hair tousled messily around his face.

"Where have you been?" I demanded, still standing on the second to last step – it gave me a slight height boost.

He jumped guiltily and froze like a rabbit in headlights, "Oh…Rach. Didn't realise you were up. Thought you were still asleep. Erm…I was…out."

"Out?"

"Yes." He said meekly, I shot him a murderous glare.

I was hit by a sudden memory. "Well, I'm gonna find out your secret, Jake. Paul said he'd tell me." I smiled triumphantly.

"He is?" Jacob said darkly. "I doubt that." His hands clenched into fists at his sides and a sudden tremor ran through him viciously.

"Jake?" I cried, rushing to his side.

He seemed to be struggling for air, dragging deep rattling gulps into his lungs, his outline blurred slightly and his whole body shook.

"Jake!" I screamed again, terrified.

He took one final deep breath and his outline came back into focus, the incessant shaking stopped.

"I'm okay. It's nothing." He said hastily, "Rach, I have to go now. I'll be back before lunch."

Jake half ran out of the door, a dark look on his face.

I took two steps to the door, just in time to see his form halfway up the road,"Jake! What the hell was that?!" I yelled after him, knowing that he would ignore me and that I had no chance of actually catching him.

Tutting loudly, I marched into the kitchen. Sun splashed through the open windows, gingham curtains flapped gently in the breeze, I inhaled deeply.

Billy sat at the kitchen table, head resting on his hands and eyes closed.

"Rach," He said sombrely in greeting, opening his eyes slowly.

"Alright, Dad?" I bent down to kiss the top of his grey head.

"I'm fine. Could you make me a cuppa?" He smiled hopefully.

"Sure, sure." I bustled about the kitchen, making him a cup of tea and myself a coffee – I needed caffeine.

I handed him the yellow mug and sat down opposite him. He wore a grave expression.

"Dad, you okay?"

"Yes. Rach, I just wanted to say," he reached across the table and took my hands in his giant ones, "I just want you to know that I love you no matter what. And that I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me… and…and come to terms with everything."

I sat stunned. I thought of myself as a fairly intelligent person – but I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"I have to go now; Charlie and I are going fishing. I think you're gonna have some visitors later. Love you, always have, always will." He turned away quickly and rolled himself out of the door.

Not quite quickly enough, though – I could see tears sparkling in his wise brown eyes. I sat, still slightly stunned, at the kitchen table.

What was up with Dad? And what was that weird Jacob thing? What was going on?

I was confused. Something was going on, it was all linked. Dad giving me these ominous talks, Jake's sudden growth spurt, the whole warmth thing, the shaking incident, Jacob staying out late, Paul suddenly wanting to be my friend, they were all linked to one thing. And I had absolutely no idea what it was. I didn't like being clueless, I didn't like being excluded, I didn't like not knowing. I just wanted to know what secret everyone was keeping from me. I was an adult now, a mature, adapted adult. I could be trusted. And yet, I was being treated like a kindergartener, like some kid who couldn't be told anything big.

I frowned bitterly and drained the remainder of the, now slightly cool, coffee in one gulp.

I busied myself that morning: showering, getting changed into fresh clothes and doing a few household chores. I considered a few idle possibilities – odd hormone drugs, weird medical trials, discounting them all quickly.

It was about 2pm when I heard a sudden light knock on the door. I went to open it, lounging in the doorway was Paul, flanked by a seriously ticked off Jacob and the huge one from the barbeque – Sam.

"Erm…hi." I said, internally berating myself for the stupid response.

"Hi Rachel." Sam smiled warmly, "Can we come in?"

"Sure." I led them into the living room where they sat down. They'd obviously been here before.

"Want drinks?" I asked, politely.

"No, thanks. We, well, we have something to tell you." Paul answered for all of them.

I sat down. Jake was next to me on the brown faded sofa, Paul and Sam sprawled over the two armchairs.

The three regarded me with strange identical expressions – a mixture of fear, anticipation and eagerness.

Paul opened his mouth to speak, half smiling at me in the process.

Jake cut in, "I still don't think we should tell her! Why does she have to know?" He demanded angrily, rising to his feet.

"You know why." Sam responded calmly, smiling a little apologetically at me and rocking forwards to sit upright, "For the same reasons as Emily had to know and Kim. And Claire's mum. And Jess. And Claire, eventually."

"And," Paul continued in the same laid back tone, "You told Bella. And she didn't have to know, there wasn't even a reason for her to be told."

"That was a completely different situation!" Jake said defensively. "She's my sister, don't I get any say?" He finished, a tad pathetically, the fight seeming to drain from him.

"Unfortunately not." Sam said, quietly. "Sorry, Jake. She does have to know." By now, I was getting a little tired of being talked about whilst I was actually in the room.

Jake sat back down in the chair, muttering aggressively to himself and shooting dirty looks at us all.

"So, Rachel…what we're about to tell you effects the whole tribe. We don't tell you lightly. In fact, if it weren't for certain…circumstances," he paused delicately and Paul blushed slightly, "then we wouldn't even be telling you at all. We trust that you will keep this to yourself." Sam continued seriously.

I nodded once – slightly weirded out. This seemed way too serious. What was going on?

**A/N: I hate to say this, but... I'm not updating until I get 24 reviews. **

**Sorrryyy :(  
:D**


	6. Revelations

**A/N: Woahh, you guys are awesome – I so was not expecting to open my email inbox and find that I had 12 reviews :O**

**I wasn't going to write the next chapter for a few days but because I love you lot and you all reviewed super quick, I'm posting it now (in case you hadn't quite noticed x] )**

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla, I do not own Twilight. Still.**

Jailbait: Chapter Five

Rachel's POV

I licked my lips nervously and fidgeted with impatience as Sam and Paul exchanged one moment of wordless communication.

I was still desperately racking my brain for ideas, part of me wanted to leap to my feet and proudly announce exactly what they were going to tell me. Part of me wanted the other part to shut up and listen.

"Like I said, Rachel, this is a matter of utmost importance and secrecy. You cannot, must not, tell anyone." Sam said, staring intently into my eyes.

Something there seemed to convince him, he began speaking again in a calm and unhurried tone. "I suppose you have heard the old stories, the legends."

I nodded once, I had been to hundreds of meetings in my lifetime, I knew the stories backwards.

"I want you to remember one specific story – the tale of where we Quileute people come from. Our descendants."

I thought for a long minute, sensing that Sam wasn't going to enlighten me.

I could recall most of the story, picture it in my head, the very first time I heard it…

_Dad rose to his feet silently, almost instantly the hubbub of voice quietened and everyone turned to face him. I sat up a little straighter, resisting the urge to jump up and down excitedly. I was seven now, I had to prove that I was a big girl, grown up enough to stay up for the stories. Becky, sat next to me, squeezed my hand happily, I squeezed it back, smiles splashed across our eager faces bathed in the soft glow of firelight._

"_We Quileute's are a small people, we have been small from the very start and yet we have survived, lived through droughts and famine, through wars and battle, we have survived always and we will continue to survive." Dad began majestically. I sat up even straighter, suddenly incredibly proud of my father. "We were descended originally from wolves; they are our brothers, our fathers and our family. It is against holiest tribal law to kill the magnificent wolf."_

I pulled my thoughts back to the present.

"Wolves?" I asked hesitantly.

Paul nodded enthusiastically and grinned ecstatically "Yup. I told you, she would remember the story, Sam."

Sam smiled faintly, "And, do you know the story of Taha Aki..."

I nodded, it was my favourite story, always had been.

"Remember it," Sam instructed, "you have to remember the first time you heard it."

_Dad continued in the same voice, ringed with authority, "Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was famed for his peaceful spirit and generous ways. The Quileute people were content. However, one man in the tribe, Utlapa, believed that the tribe should use their magic to increase their lands and take over neighbouring tribes. In spirit form, the warriors can hear each other's thoughts; Taha Aki heard his thoughts and was very angry. Utlapa was forced to leave the tribe, he hid in the nearby forest, biding his time until he could exact his revenge. One day, Taha Aki, left his body to search the surrounding area for any danger, a task he did meticulously to ensure his people's safety, Utlapa saw this and sent his spirit into the chief's body._

"_He cut the throat of his own body and Taha Aki was stuck in the spirit world. He had no body left to go to. Utlapa went back to the settlement as Taha Aki and pretended to be the chief. Slowly, Utlapa began to make changes – forbidding any warrior to enter the spirit world, he knew that if they did then Taha Aki would tell them his story and he would lose his power. He also refused to work alongside his tribe and took two more wives, even though his first was still alive, something that had never been done before. _

"_Taha Aki watched on in horror and anger as Utlapa was a terrible chief and slowly weakened the Quileutes.. Eventually, Taha Aki attempted to kill his body, in order, to save the tribe. He brought a great wolf from the mountains to kill his body but Utlapa hid behind his warriors and a young boy was killed. Taha Aki called the wolf away. _

"_By this time, Taha Aki was very weak. Being a spirit warrior was not easy, it was disorientating, tiring, draining, Taha Aki became very melancholy, he thought that he was doomed to be stuck in limbo forever. The wolf followed Taha Aki into the woods as he writhed in pain, suddenly Taha Aki was jealous of the wolf. The wolf had a body, it was very beautiful and very large for a wolf. He had an idea – he asked the wolf to share his body and so Taha Aki entered the wolf's body. He returned to the village as a wolf, the people ran away fearful, before realising that the wolf had not made to attack any of them. They realised that this was no ordinary wolf. One man, named Yut, decided todisobey the fake chief's orders and cross into the spirit world. Taha Aki told him his story. However, before Yut could cross back into his body, Atlapa, the fake chieftain, killed him. _

"_Taha Aki watched furious and helpless as the life drained from Yut's body. He felt a great anger and sprang forward as if to attack Atlapa. Then a miraculous thing happened, the anger Taha Aki felt was that of a man. The wolf shuddered and grew into a man. A man who was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit, the warriors recognised him instantly and turned on Atlapa._

"_Taha Aki returned the tribe to its former ways, he sent the two wives back to their families, however he did keep one rule – he forbade any of his warriors to enter the spirit world, it was too dangerous. _

_Time passed and he also realised that some of his sons and grandsons, could transform into wolves as well."_

Wolves.

Wolves.

Wolves.

It hit me, hard and painful, like a ton of bricks - I knew, without even needing confirmation, exactly what the secret was. It was impossible, they were having a laugh. I glanced quickly at Jake, he never could lie and it was clear from his face that this was no joke.

My brain struggled to find a rational explanation for it all, perhaps, they were all deluded. Maybe, they believed that they actually were wolves? That medication, which gave them all amazing bodies, was probably behind it.

It was a myth. It was just a story. Mythical stories, featuring dangerous and unbelievable creatures, did not come to life. Ever. It was not true.

The shaking incident, the staying out late – of course, the pack would protect the tribe, the vast amounts of food, the new bodies, the strange friendships, my dad knowing – he was a tribe elder, he would know everything.

Everything fit.

Wolves. A pack of wolves were running around La Push. A pack of werewolves, which included my baby brother, Jake was a…wolf.

Holy crap.

"Rachel," Paul asked, a little alarmed. I knew that my emotions were flitting across my face, I also became aware that I hadn't inhaled for a few minutes and that my lungs were burning and crying out for air. I breathed in slowly.

"Rachel?" Paul said again, he reached out one massive hand toward me. I recoiled instantly. Paul winced, as if I had punched him in the stomach.

I was terrified and frightened and disgusted and intrigued and confused. The realisation suddenly dawned that I was sat in a small room with three werewolves; I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, peering blankly at the boys over my knees.

"Rachel? Say it." Sam said, calmly, "It will help."

I waited one whole minute, struggling to pronounce the actual words, my whole body shaking with fright, "You're wolves." I whispered, almost silently, the words tasted bitter and unfamiliar in my mouth.

"Yes." Sam continued, he seemed quite pleased, "Now, ask questions. I know you have them."

"You're taking this so much better than Kim." Paul commented, attempting to break through the mounting tension in the room, "She tried to kill Jared with a kitchen knife."

Weirdly, I found that really hilarious. I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop. It was nervous, slightly too high pitched laughter, before long Paul, Sam and even Jake joined me. I could feel myself returning to normal, a very small part of my brain slowly began to come to terms with it all.

"So, when did you find out?" I asked once the hilarity had ended. I managed to keep my tone level, as if enquiring as to the weather or the time.

"I changed first, about two and half years ago. It was hard, really hard, especially as I was on my own. Jared was next, four months later, then Paul. Quil was next, then Jake who first phased about eighteen months ago and Embry about a week later. We're the original six, the oldest. Since then quite a few others have changed, they're getting younger though, the most recent is just fourteen. We're all very worried about it." Sam explained.

"Is it easy…you know, transforming?" I was morbidly curious, I'll admit it.

"No." Jake said, speaking for the first time in a long while, "It's horrible. The first time is painful and disorienting. It gets better, but you never forget that first time." He shuddered. I felt a strong maternal urge to protect him; I slowly released my knees and placed both feet on the floor.

"So, what d'you do? Like, what's the point of it? What do you do all day?"

"Being a wolf, your main task is to protect the tribe from all dangers. At the moment, we are safe and secure but a few years ago, well there was some…risks." Paul interjected, "Now, we run patrol every night, make sure everything's as it should be and that's about it. And, it's kinda stupid to say, but it's given us friends that we never would have had before, being a wolf, being part of the pack, there is a certain sense of...brotherhood."

My head was throbbing uncomfortably; I pressed my fingers to my temples and closed my eyes. Details swirled sickeningly through my mind – Jake, werewolves, Taha Aki, defenders, a risk. "You guys should go home now. I can't cope with anymore of …this." I said feebly.

"It's okay, Rachel. Jake will take care of you, you should probably go to bed and sleep. Billy is coming back this evening, him and Jake will talk with you about some of the basics. Paul will come and see you in the morning, there are still things you need to know." Sam ordered, authoritatively. It sounded a little perculiar - this powerfuly, commanding tone coming from a man who couldn't be more than twenty. A wolf thing, I guessed.

"I just have one more question," It burst from me, before I could restrain it. There was just one thing that had been a niggling doubt right from the very start and it refused to go away, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you tell me? There are hundreds of people in the tribe, from what you've said less that twenty five people know, well, why me? I'm about to leave at the end of summer, why did I have to be told? I can understand obviously Billy knowing and I presume Emily knows and Kim. Not that I'm complaining, I did want to be told, but I don't see why you did tell me." I rambled, trying to rationalise my question.

"Aah." Sam groaned.

"Tell her." Jacob said flatly, staring straight at Paul.

"Jeez," Paul said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Okay. As a wolf, we have an inbuilt…sensor, if you like, which helps us to find our…soulmate. It's stronger than love at first sight, it's called imprinting. An imprint can never be broken, it's a bond almost between two people. And when you see her, your imprint, your whole world…moves, gravity isn't what holds you here anymore, it's her. You'd be anything for her – be her friend, husband, protector. You'd do anything for her, you'd die for her like that, you wouldn't even question it." Paul continued at high speed.

"You so copied that from Sam." Jake muttered in a tone so low, I wasn't sure I had even heard it. Paul glowered at him briefly and turned his gaze back to me.

I paused for a few seconds, taking it all in, "So, that's Emily – for you, Sam. And Jared, his imprint is...Kim. Jake, you…haven't imprinted yet?" I prayed desperately that Jake had not imprinted, he was sixteen - there was no way he could have found his soulmate already.

"Yes. Yes. And no, I haven't." Jake rattled off, "Well done."

"And Paul, you've imprinted, haven't you? I can tell from the way you talk about it." I stated confidently.

"Yeah. I have." Paul said quietly, avoiding my gaze.

Three pairs of eyes watched me intently. I knew without asking who his imprint was, I put it in words anyway,"It's me, isn't it?"

Paul nodded once.

It was the final straw. My mind closed down, shielding itself from the onslaught of incomprehensible information. I blacked out, collapsing back against the worn sofa.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review. And I am sorry, but I'm not going to update again until I have 38 reviews.**


	7. The Beach

**A/N: Woah, you guys just get awesomer. And yes, I realise that that is actually not a word.**

**A couple of you said that you couldn't review the new chapter because it said you already had…well, I deleted an author's note and so all the chapter numbers changed. Sorry :P**

**Oh, and I don't know what the actual limit is (I'm not sure if it's different in America), so I'm making it up – the legal age limit for you-know-what is eighteen. Yeah, eighteen, guys and until then no funny business ;)**

Jailbait: Chapter Seven

Rachel's POV

I woke up in my bed, it took me a full minute to work out quite where I was and why I was here. I realised then that I was feeling slightly better. My mind had finally started to grasp the whole weird situation. Well, slightly anyway.

My brother was a werewolf. He was part of a pack of werewolves, which included boys that had been to my school, people I had grown up with. One of these said werewolves had found in his soul mate in me.

Crap.

I groaned and rolled over, just as Jake strode lithely into the room, wearing only shorts and his hair standing up in messy tufts around his grinning face.

"Morning!" He announced brightly, pulling open the curtains.

"Go away." I muttered from under the duvet.

"Sure, Rachel. By the way Paul's downstairs waiting for you. I told him to leave but he wouldn't and then he made me come and wake you up. I have to go out on patrol now, Dad is at a council meeting and Paul is currently eating everything left in our cupboards. See you tonight!" He reeled off in an irritating, slightly sing - song voice.

He left quickly, I heard him thump down the stairs, yell a goodbye at Paul and leave, slamming the door noisily behind him. I winced, my head felt strange, everything sounded harsh to my ears, too loud almost. Weird. And irritating.

I rolled out of bed and hopped in the shower. The hot water helped to calm me down a little, for some odd inexplicable reason, I was slightly nervous about seeing Paul again.

Yesterday afternoon's revelation would have changed things between us; I wasn't sure how I felt about him yet. I hardly knew him, I couldn't remember him from my childhood and I had only spoken to him a very little. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get to know him, or that I would actually have any choice in it. I was only starting to realise the complications of this soulmate thing.

I dressed quickly and dried my hair. With butterflies fluttering uncomfortably in my stomach, I wandered down the stairs and into the familiar kitchen.

Paul sat casually at the table, reading a car magazine and eating a piece of toast. He was wearing a shirt, it didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Morning," He said briefly, his attention immediately distracted from the article. I quickly looked away from his torso, cursing inwardly at my blushing.

"Hey. D'you always help yourself to food?" I asked teasingly.

"Yep. Always, your dad doesn't mind." He replied thickly through a mouthful of toast and melting golden butter.

I poured myself a glass of orange juice and drained it in one gulp. Paul placed the magazine carefully on the table and watched me as I sat down opposite him.

"Okay. So, you had stuff to tell me?" I began briskly.

"Well, yeah. I was going to tell you about the whole imprint thing today, but seeing as you asked and basically worked it out…I don't have much more to tell you about it. And Sam wants me to tell you about a few of the risks and the measures we take to protect the tribe, boring, really boring, but he's really strict about it. I don't see why, I think it just worries people but…he's the Alpha, _so_ what he says _goes_. And also, there are a few things about the pack I was gonna tell you if you wanted, but obviously if you don't want to know then that's completely fine."

I got the feeling Paul had a tendency to ramble when he was nervous. It made me smile inwardly - okay, I found it sort of cute.

"Okay, go."

"Let's go to the beach first," he said, a little shyly, "I think…I just…know…you…" he trailed off and watched me apprehensively.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied enthusiastically – part of me wondered if Paul had somehow picked up on the fact that the beach was my favourite part of La Push. I wanted to think otherwise, but something told me that Paul already knew me a lot better than I thought and that he wanted to know a lot more. "One minute though, it's freezing, I need to go get a sweater."

"It's not that cold!" Paul said, in a deadly serious tone, peering out of the window. He seemed a little shocked to see the grey skies and thick cloud. "Hmm, I keep forgetting about the whole temperature thing."

"It is cold. It really is." I assured him, ignoring the fact that I wasn't entirely sure what the "whole temperature thing" was and ran lightly upstairs.

We wandered down to the beach in almost silence, I didn't mind – it sounds corny, but it was a companionable silence.

At the beach we made our way to the cliffs and sat propped up against giant grey boulders at the foot of the cliff. The day was dingy and cool, the sea was a muddy brown and the waves crashed down on the shore. The sand was slightly damp under my fingers and studded liberally with brown-grey pebbles.

"I have a…suggestion," Paul began hesitantly, "You talk first, I'll ask questions. And then we'll sort of…swap. There're things we both want to know."

I nodded – I was right, he did want to know about me.

"Where were you born?"

"On the rez, in my own home, I was supposed to be born in Forks hospital but I was early."

"And, you have another sister…I forget her name."

"Yeah, my twin – Becky, she lives in Hawaii, she's married and apparently, wants to make me an auntie in the next year or so, not sure if her husband is aware of that though." I smiled faintly; I missed Becky a hell of a lot. I rarely saw her these days, Hawaii was so far away. She was the only person who knew everything about me, she was half of me and I always felt slightly lost without her.

"Woah, okay, so you two are identical?"

"Yes. Only Mum and Dad could tell the difference and Jake of course, he always knew even when Mum and Dad sometimes didn't. We used to swap clothes sometimes and pretend to be each other; I was always a bit of a tomboy whereas Becky was pink and girly. When we were about fourteen, I had a bit of rebellious phase and chopped all my hair off. People could always tell us apart then. And of course, Mum had long hair and I suddenly, absolutely could not have long hair. I wanted Becky to do hers as well. It's grown back now though, but she's slightly taller."

"Probably not that hard to be." He teased lightly.

"Hey, I'm average!"

"Sure, sure." He agreed, his brown eyes sparkling at me.

He was a good listener; he lapped up every word, fascinated with everything I said, no matter how trivial or uninteresting. He asked about everything: likes, dislikes, pets, school, my degree, everything.

After about an hour and half, I became a little embarrassed about the amount of talking I was doing, "Okay, okay, my turn to ask questions now." I protested when he tried to ask yet another question.

"Sure, ask anything. I promise I'll answer, I don't have a choice, but I would anyway."

"You don't have a choice?" I asked sceptically.

"I told you, we would do anything for our imprints. Anything you ask me, I would answer honestly." He told her seriously, gazing into my eyes. He did have nice eyes, I noted, then berated myself – how juvenile did I sound? He smiled at me tentatively and I found myself grinning back.

I looked away a little embarrassed, he dropped his gaze as well. I struggled for a while to find my line of thought, "Wow. Okay, so how does the imprint work? How is it…formed?"

"It's easy; all you have to do is see them. I saw you at the beach, remember? You ran into me, I reached down to help you up and bam, I was gone, just like that." He laughed, clicking his fingers to illustrate his point.

I laughed as well. "How many of you have imprinted?"

"Me, Sam, Jared, Quil and Brady. You've met Em and Kim. Quil's imprint is Claire and Brady imprinted on this girl Jess, she didn't believe him for ages when he told her. They're not a couple yet though, they are only fifteen and they're like best friends."

"Claire? Who's she?" I asked, interested despite myself.

"Well…she's two." He muttered reluctantly – clearly this was one detail he had not wanted to share with me.

"What the hell! She's a baby!" I exclaimed, horrified and disgusted in equal parts.

"It's not like that, Rachel." Paul said quickly, trying to reassure me, "You'd be anything for your imprint, anything at all. He's like her older brother and later on he'll be her best friend and when she's all grown up, well, they'll probably be together."

"Okay." I said, pacified, "Doesn't she get a choice though? What if she wants to be with someone else?"

"Then Quil would let her go, he wants what she wants, he'd just be her friend. But why wouldn't she choose him? He'll know everything about her; he'll know exactly how to make her happy, he'll be tailor made for her."

"But what about the age gap? I mean there's gotta be what ... fourteen years between them?"

"Well, that's a wolf thing. While we are still phasing regularly, into wolves I mean, well, we don't age. When we quit phasing for good, then we age again."

"You're not aging?! You mean you're going to stay like that, like your going to be twenty forever!" I was oddly angry. He was going to stay like that and I would age.

Wait, why did I care? It wasn't like we were going to see each other after the summer. I didn't even see him like that. I didn't even know him. Something slowly dawned on me – Jake was sixteen and resembled a twenty two year old, how old was Paul?

"Twenty? Well, my body is that of a twenty five year old, physically. But I won't be twenty for a while yet." He chuckled.

"Wait. You're not twenty yet?" I asked slowly, slightly dumfounded.

"No." He replied, looking confused, "What's wrong?"

"How old are you?" I answered, in the same slow tone.

"Seventeen."

"Holy crap!"

Seventeen. Four years younger than I was. Christ, he wasn't even legal yet.

**A/N: 45 reviews and you get another chapter. Sorrryyyyyy (:**


	8. Your Life

**A/N: First of all, major apologies for not updating sooner. I'm sitting exams soon and so I have had some major revision to do. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Secondly, if you've reviewed - I love you. Simple as.**

**Also, I'm going to take a quick break from this story over the half term (23rd May - 31st May) and the week after that is Exam Week (and yes, it does have to be capitalised) so I might not get round to writing anything in that week.**

**Any feedback or ideas are really welcome, so please keep reviewing!**

Jailbait: Chapter Eight

Rachel's POV

"Crap!" I exclaimed loudly, backing away from Paul.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern firing up in his brown eyes.

"You're seventeen! That's what. Why didn't you tell me?" I half screamed at him.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." He said seriously.

I leapt to my feet and turned to go, he caught my wrist. "Don't go," he pleaded.

"How is this not a big deal, Paul? Your seventeen, you're not even bloody legal yet!" I fought uselessly to get free, he clung onto my wrist easily.

"So?"

I looked into his eyes for a split second – he genuinely could see no problem with the situation.

Christ – I was four years older than him. It didn't sound like much, even to my ears, but still – he wasn't legal. He was seventeen. He was a werewolf. He reckoned there was some mystical connection between us. It was all too much.

"I'm four years older than you, Paul. You're seventeen." I emphasised the words, "I think we're looking for different things here. You're supposed to be going through girls like Kleenex, spending nights in a state of total inebriation, you should be constantly with your mates, living at home and sponging off of your parents…being a typical adolescent. I've done it all – I've been to university, I'm still young but I'm not a student anymore. I want to get my first job and have my own place. I want to move away from La Push, I need my own life. We're completely different people; we're at entirely different stages of our lives. There's no way we could ever have any kind of relationship. This whole thing, it's too much for me – the soul mates, the werewolves, everything. I just don't want it, I don't want any of it, you need to leave me alone." I said, beginning calm and slowly becoming more passionate, my cheeks flushing to a soft pink.

Paul's hand dropped to his side as if my skin was suddenly on flames. I took the opportunity to flee, turning and running up the beach. He didn't follow me. The world seemed to suddenly fall quiet, into an almost deadly hush. I couldn't hear anything except my footsteps crunching messily against the uniform grey pebbles.

Regretting it instantly, I turned for one last glimpse. He stood frozen in the same position, his whole posture radiated defeat and one hand clutched his stomach as if he were in pain. I wanted to turn back and hug him and take back my harsh words. I didn't.

I kept walking, concentrating on each individual pace. Something in my chest felt crushed, I couldn't quite breathe properly. It was uncomfortable and unfamiliar.

Once inside the house I slammed the door behind me and leaned heavily against it, breathing just a fraction too quickly. I didn't understand the odd suffocating sensation or the sudden urge to cry or the tugging feeling I felt in my heart. Why did I feel like this? Why did I feel as if…my heart had been broken? I didn't want to be with him. I didn't want to love him. I didn't want to stay on the reservation.

And yet, I felt peculiar without him here. Too cold, too lonely, too fragile, everything felt wrong. My skin tingled creepily, I shivered involuntarily.

Pushing the unwelcome feelings and emotions away, I took a deep breath and walked briskly into the kitchen. It was – thankfully – empty. I sat down at one of the spindly kitchen chairs. Suddenly, Jake crashed into the house. I winced at the sudden noise.

"Rach, what the hell have you done?" He yelled at me, clearly angry.

"What d'you mean?" I replied serenely, knowing full well exactly what he meant. I wondered briefly how he had found out so quickly.

"You have no idea what you've just done. No bloody idea at all. D'you think that this is just your decision? You should see Paul right now, it's horrible." He shuddered.

"How would you know?" I said petulantly. I felt like I was being reprimanded like a misbehaving child.

"Werewolf thing – when we are in wolf form, we can feel each other's thoughts, we can talk with each other, we have no secrets. I've just felt what Paul's feeling right now; the whole pack has and let me tell you, it's not pleasant. Trust me; I've never felt pain like that in my whole life. I can't even describe it to you. Why, Rachel, why?" Jake's black eyebrows pulled together in the middle, meeting with confusion and anger.

"That's not my problem. Why is no - one thinking of me here?" I screamed back exasperatedly.

"We are thinking of you, you idiot. Don't you get it? Your future is linked with Paul's now, there's no choice in it. It cannot be changed. He can't live without you anymore Rachel. And you can't be without him either, I'll bet your feeling funny at the moment."

He was right but I didn't acknowledge it, dismissing his entirely true accusation with a wave of my hands. "I don't want this!" I cried pathetically, "I'm twenty one; I don't want to have my soul mate. I don't want to be stuck here in this house, in this town, where every single goddamn thing reminds me of Mum! I have to get out, Jake." I begged him silently with my eyes, pleading with him to understand me and support my decision.

Jake fell silent, pondering for a long moment before speaking slowly in a world weary tone, "I know, Rachel. But I also know that Paul can't be without you. No matter what you do, or say, you belong with him."

"You do not know! You don't even remember Mum. You were just a baby, me and Becky, we remember. D'you know what I dream of Jake? I dream of Mum, every single night. I know I should be dealing with it, but I can't!" I replied anguished – why didn't he get it?

"We're not talking about Mum, right now. This is about Paul." He reminded me patiently as if talking to a small child.

"Fine! I don't want to be with Paul." I yelled back.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know him and I don't want to get to know him, every other person on this planet gets a choice about who to be with – well why can't I have that choice? He doesn't even know me, Jacob!"

"Paul doesn't have a choice either. Neither does Emily, or Sam, Jared and Kim didn't choose either and do you really think that Quil wanted his soul mate to be a two year old? I'm not going to be able to choose either. Even if I am with someone, if I ever imprint I would end up leaving them. I would have no choice. Ever wondered why none of us, apart from the imprinted, have girlfriends? It's for that reason – if we imprint, we hurt another person. Being a wolf takes away a lot of life's choices. I can't go to university, I can't have a full time job and we all have to accept that. You need to start to accept things."

"This is about me! I can't be with Paul; I can't have my life decided already. It feels like I'm stuck in this corridor marked "Your Life" and it's already decided and no matter what I do, I can't escape it. I don't know what to do Jacob." I said, my voice shaking throughout and eventually, breaking. I began to sob dejectedly, my shoulders shaking miserably.

Jake rushed forward and wrapped his arms around me, the oppressive warmth comforted me slightly, "It's okay," he muttered soothingly. He stroked my hair gently, I continued crying.

"You know, Rach, things can't change, Paul will always have to be in your life. But, this corridor of yours – it's not done yet, not at all. There's a billion doors lining it, you still have thousands of choices that you can make." He said softly, wiping my face dry carefully.

I nodded pathetically, wondering when my little brother had become so wise, the tears slowly beginning to cease. "I've made a mess of things, haven't I?" I groan weakly.

"Don't be silly, Paul imprinted on your for christsakes, he thinks the sun shines out of your ass, no matter how stupid you are." He teased lightly. "No one wishes he hadn't imprinted on you more than me, you're my big sister and I didn't want you to get mixed up in this. But…he's a good guy Rachel, give him a chance. Please."

"I will." I say, "But one day, I will have my revenge for you not telling me he was seventeen. That's a promise." I banter back.

"Sure, sure." Jake said lightly, not bothered by my threat. "Paul's outside. I think he's heard everything we've said." He grinned cheekily, I swatted at him ineffectually with one hand. He danced neatly out of the way. Stupid, agile werewolf.

"Great." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Be nice. I'm stepping out, you interrupted patrol." He frowned at me in mock reproach and then stood up and ruffled my hair, I glared at his retreating back.

"I know what you're doing." He commented,"see ya." I heard him leave and then soft footsteps in the living room. I wipe my eyes hurriedly and fluff my hair neatly around my shoulders.

Paul walked in sheepishly, "Um, hey."

I smiled broadly at him, "Hi."


	9. Phonecall

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a while but last night I couldn't sleep and I came up with an idea for the next chapter which absolutely had to be written up. Let me know what you think please.  
A huugeeee thankyou to every person who has reviewed - you have no idea how stupidly excited I get when I open my emails and find one saying "Review Alert". It's actually slightly pathetic to tell you the truth.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I really write fan fiction about it? I think not.**

**Jailbait: Chapter Nine**

**Rachel's POV**

I hear the irritating trill of the phone and decide against answering it. After a long minute, someone finally picks it up.

"Rachel! Phone!" Jacob yells, comfortably ensconced in his favourite armchair. His eyes don't leave the sports game, currently on the television screen, for a split second. I'm not sure he's even blinking.

I dash down the stairs at break neck speed and skid to a halt in front of him, somehow managing to stay on my feet. He passes me the phone wordlessly, bobbing about to try and see the screen.

"Move!" He mouths at me silently.

I put the phone to my ear and slowly make my way back to my room, "Hello?"

"Alright, hun?" A voice, as familiar to me as my own, speaks.

"Becky!" I squeal. "God, I haven't spoken to you in ages. I'm good, really good. How's life?"

She begins her spiel, I listen interestedly. Becky's domestic bliss in Hawaii fascinates me. From what I can see, she does very little except attempt to surf (she has been married for three years and dated Nick for eighteen months prior to that and she still cannot surf to save her life), teach extra English lessons to backward kids, get a fantastic suntan and cook delicious food for Nick and his assorted friends which she serves with large quantities of chilled white wine. "Well, y'know, the usual. Nick's opening a surf school with a couple of mates, they reckon it's gonna be big. There's so many tourists round here and there aren't any surfing lessons, so I think we're gonna get some good business. It's gonna be really good, we just need to get some equipment. They're all mad about surfing so they have a lot of the gear, but they need different models apparently, I don't know anything about it. Oh and… well I've got some news."

"You're not?" I guessed excitedly.

"I am." She says proudly, I can picture her stroking her stomach, which despite eating like a horse and drinking like a fish remains stubbornly and perfectly flat, as she speaks. "We went for our first scan, babe, it was amazing. I could see our little kid; well not really, she was tiny…but y'know. I just had this big rush of love which is completely mad. I can't wait to be a Mum!" She babbles happily.

I grin, "I'm gonna be an auntie! And it's a she?"

"No. Well, maybe, it's fifty-fifty. We don't know yet. It's too early to tell. But I want a girl. Nick wants a boy. I will have my way though, it's my body, I'm lugging it about for nine months. I will have a girl." She sounds very determined.

I laugh – Becky was always such a girl and she always did get her own way. Naturally her baby, if it were a girl, would be permanently drenched in pink, have a penchant for Barbies which would gradually develop into Jimmy Choos and would be able to walk in heels from the age of about seven. Slightly peversely, I hoped that Becky's baby girl would be a total tomboy. "My god, did you want to tell Dad? Or should I? And Jake, did you tell him?"

"I'll tell him, later. Jake, are you kidding? I barely got a hello. I want to talk to you before I speak to Dad though. I've missed you so much, hun." Her voice is slightly husky, I miss her too.

"You too. Honestly, I haven't seen you in so long."

"When are you coming up?"

"I don't know." I reply, gazing out of my window. I watch the woman next door hang out a man's shirt on her line, I wonder idly whose it is. She isn't married and doesn't appear to have a boyfriend.

I realise my thoughts and chide myself for small-town nosiness.

"But, I thought you were gonna spend four weeks at Dad's, come to mine for the last fortnight and then go off to the city and make it big." Becky whines. "I need girl company, none of Nick's friends have partners. I'm going mad."

"Well, I was." I say honestly, "But…now I'm not so sure."

"Who is he?" Becky demands.

"It's not a guy." I lie baldly.

"Sure, sure. I'm your twin, honey, I can read you like a book. Even when you're not here with me, I can just tell. Now, what's his name?"

Inwardly cursing my sister and our 'special' twin connection, I reluctantly tell her, "Paul."

"Aww, I like that. It's a good name." Only my sister could judge someone from their name. "So, I see him as being the strong, silent type. You know, like that boy you dated a few years back … Joseph? Sam? No. I can't remember."

"I've never dated anybody called Joseph." I tell her, attempting to change the subject.

"Daniel!" She shouts triumphantly, "Is he like Daniel?" She says, steering it neatly back onto Paul.

"No." Daniel was a boy I dated when I was sixteen. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and a passion for American football.

"You could make this hard, or we could do it the easy way." Becky threatens, "So, tell me what he's like?"

"Okay. Okay. Just because you can't have any variety anymore, just gotta live through me…" I mutter before continuing, "He's tall, dark skinned, Quileute, part time car mechanic, friend of Jacob's, he's nice."

She sounds surprised, "A friend of Jake's?"

"Yeah."

"How old is he? Ready for marriage and babies and life long commitment?" She teases.

I fret over what to tell her. Paul would marry me and have kids with me, in a flash, if I asked him to. But he is just seventeen. So, technically, having children would be illegal. I could lie…he does look a lot older. And Becky may never meet him, she would never know. Yeah, that's it, I'd lie.

"He's twenty five." I tell her, "And it's just a summer fling, you know, to pass the time."

"Liar." I'd forgotten to factor in the twin connection. Damn.

"Okay, he's twenty four."

"No, he isn't. You're not telling me something, something big." She says, "And if you don't tell me, well I'll have to use my imagination…" She trails off, darkly.

Stubbornly, I remain silent.

"Drugs baron?"

I keep quiet, fighting smiles.

"Married with six children and a jealous and possessive wife?"

My lips twitch but I don't say anything.

"He's an escaped convict?"

I burst into giggles, I hear Becky's laughter – identical to my own – join mine.

"He's not married. He is not involved in drugs. And, no, he is not a criminal. I think I have better taste than that, Becky."

"Okay. Fine, don't tell me. I'll ask Daddy, or Jake." She plays her ace.

I gasp at the sheer horror of Jacob telling her about Paul. "I'll tell you, just…promise not to laugh."

"Duh, of course I'll laugh. I'm your twin, it's what I'm supposed to do, babe." Becky reminds me in a sing song, slightly matter of fact tone.

"Fine. Laugh. Well, Paul, he's…seventeen." I wince and wait for the onslaught.

She doesn't disappoint. Becky draws in breath. She breathes heavily for a split second and then erupts into raucous laughter. When the chuckling eventually subsides she manages to gasp into the phone, "Seventeen!"

"Yes." I reply defensively, "He's nice."

"I bet he is, you paedophile." Becky says, I can picture her fighting back hilarity, a smile twitching on her face.

"Shut up!" I say, only half joking.

"I want to meet him." She enthuses, giggling.

"No!" I say hurriedly, "I don't think so, remember the last time you met one of my boyfriends…"

"It's not my fault he was over sensitive." Becky responds, a little defensively.

"Over sensitive? Understatement, much?"

"You're trying to change the subject." She replies calmly.

She'd noticed, "Well, he doesn't look seventeen. He looks older than me, a lot older. It's kind of the done thing at the moment, on the rez anyway; some of his friends have got older girlfriends."

"I'm so coming back to La Push. I'll book a flight, leave Nick at home, be there by lunchtime tomorrow and have a bit of jailbait by dinner." She says eagerly.

"He is not jailbait!" I cry.

"Oh, he so is, baby sister. He so is. Does Dad know about your toyboy? What does our darling brother think about you shacking up with one of his mates?" She says wickedly.

"Yes Dad knows. Jacob doesn't seem to care. And he is not a toyboy. And I am not your baby sister – I'm two and half minutes younger."

"Yes, he is, you cradle snatcher." She chortles. I wonder where she is getting this endless supply of insults from.

"Oh go away." I moan into the handset.

She just cackles evilly.


	10. Kiss

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a few days, I've just had exam week and sat a GSCE (two years early, cos I'm a geek). Actually, one and a half (I know, that's going to look idiotic if I pass.. Yes, Mr University Interviewer - I have nine and a half GSCE's. I think that's going to go down well.) But anyway, I have managed to get Plantar Fasciitis in both feet, which as well as being rare to get in both feet, means I cannot walk, therefore I get the day off today. And, because I love you all, and because I am slightly bored...I decided to write you all a lovely shiny new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, because the author of Twilight would be a British teenager and would obviously write fanfiction about her own story...**

Jailbait: Chapter Ten

Rachel's POV

"I love you so much hun, promise me you'll visit soon." Becky implores her voice slightly husky with repressed tears.

"Okay I will, promise. I love you too Becky." I say into the hand piece and place the phone down quietly. All of a sudden, I feel slightly melancholy. I never quite realise how much I miss Becky, how big a part of me she actually is, until I see her or speak to her.

"Yes!" Jake suddenly shouts, punching the air victoriously, on the screen a score flashes up. I glare at him for ruining my moment of reflection, he doesn't notice. "Are you going out with Paul tonight?" He asks, turning to me and finally switching the television off.

"Don't know." I respond lightly, averting my eyes from the repulsive sight of Jacob finishing off an entire bag of chips. Family size. In four handfuls.

"Liar." He says, grinning cockily, "Paul already told me you are."

"So why'd you ask?" I reply, mild irritation colouring my tone.

"Because you go red when I ask." He says with obvious relish.

I swat at him uselessly, turn on my heel and flounce up the stairs. Jake's laughter echoes down the hallway.

Flicking through my closet, I pull out some fresh clothes – a t-shirt dress and the unavoidable cardigan (it was unseasonably cold outside, even though it was supposed to be summer) - and pull them on, muttering darkly to myself about immature, irritating younger brothers.

I apply make-up quickly and brush my hair until it shines. Checking myself in the mirror briefly beforehand, I dash downstairs just as Paul knocks on the door.

Jake sprints past me and opens the door; I blink slightly stunned at his lightning speed, pausing on the bottom step. Paul grins sheepishly at me and Jacob laughs at my startled expression before turning to glower menacingly at Paul.

"Oh, go away Jake." I say through gritted teeth. He ignores me, his eyebrows pulling together frighteningly.

"So. Where are you and Rachel going?" He asks Paul, glaring at him intently.

"Urm. To the beach." Paul replies, flushing slightly and fidgeting under his unfriendly stare.

"Sounds good." I say, pushing past Jacob with some difficulty.

"Don't be back late."

"Shut up, Dad." I tease him, half playfully half annoyed. Jake smiles condescendingly at me and shoots one last intimidating look at Paul.

I sigh and elbow Jacob in the ribs, he appears not to feel anything, "C'mon." I say to Paul, he turns and walks back down the path which is overgrown with various weeds and long meadow grass, I follow.

His truck sits at the kerb, the engine growling sulkily.

He opens the door for me and helps me in - his truck is huge and I'm not particularly tall. The first time we'd gone out, I had attempted to climb into the truck on my own. It goes without saying that I had not succeeded.

I watch as he moves around the truck incredibly gracefully. I feel slightly envious, it's not that I'm clumsy, I'm not, I just wish I had his easy elegance despite his disproportionate size.

"Is the beach okay?" He asks, a slightly concerned expression on his face.

"Sure, sure." I reply truthfully – I do love beaches.

"Okay, but we're not going to the normal one. There's another one I want to take you to."

I nod and the talk continues naturally. Paul is incredibly easy to talk to. We have a surprising number of things in common; the only thing that slightly irritates me is the constant desire to make me happy. It sounds thoughtless and stupid of course, but sometimes I would like him to disagree with me on something and then to have a debate about an irrelevant topic instead of this constant agreement.

After about twenty minutes, we pull up at this tiny, deserted, beautiful beach. It is sandy and studded with a huge heap of giant boulders coated in layers of green algae with rock pools between them. It was sheltered somehow from the wind and surprisingly warm. Grinning, I peel off my cardigan and accept Paul's hand to help me from the monster truck.

The sun warms my skin gently, I tilt my face to the rays enjoying the feeling of warmth on my face.

Paul grins and takes my hand, "C'mon!" He pulls me over to the rocks, "Let's climb them."

"You're on." I yell back, launching myself at the nearest boulder and scrambling onto a second.

In just half a second, he is already much higher than me. He looks down at me, smirking slightly.

"Not fair." I pout.

He just chuckles and reaches a hand down to help me; reluctantly I take it, feeling incredibly feeble as I do so.

"I could have done it myself you know." I say, slightly sullenly, a few minutes later when we've reached the top.

"Of course you could." Paul replies soothingly, a slight teasing note lacing his words a patronizing smile playing about his features.

Childishly, I poke my tongue out at him. He raises one eyebrow and in a swift motion throws me over one shoulder. I scream, giggle and struggle to escape as he sits down carefully, completely ignoring me. Then, he sits me down gently next to him.

I tut at him slightly breathlessly and grin at him. He throws a long arm around me lazily; his over bearing warmth removes any slight chill in the air. I smile contently, realise how inanely ridiculous I must look and attempt to stop.

"How did you find this beach?" I ask quietly, taking in my surroundings. There is just a hint of sunshine and the clouds here seem lighter, less oppressive. I can see tiny patches of blue sky, the sea is a grey-blue rather than the murky grey-brown of our usual beach, the sand is clean, fine and golden.

He answers in an identical gentle tone, respecting my desire to preserve the silence, "Patrol, it runs right across here. We have to be careful though, you get people round here occasionally and someone has to come back later and check there are no footprints."

"Will I ever get to see you as a wolf?" I say, shuffling closer to him but attempting to be sneaky whilst doing so.

"No." His voice turns hard. "If you saw me like that, it would mean that something terrible had happened, something that would have put you in danger. And, I never want you to be in danger."

"I'd still like to see it one day. Are there…dangers often?" I say timidly, this was something I had wanted to ask for a long while. Having Jacob, my baby brother, and Paul, my sort of boyfriend, running patrol, being out every night, worried me senseless.

"A few. Rarely though." He said quickly, seeking to reassure me.

"Don't lie. Tell me honestly." I demanded, a brief stab of rage coursing through my veins.

"Okay. There is a …coven of … cold ones," he makes a distasteful noise in the back of his throat, "… you would call them vampires, they live very close by. Too close for our liking. Our main task is to make sure that they don't bite or kill anyone. They're our mortal enemies. We had a treaty with him, a very old treaty. However, at the moment we may have a sort of…truce with them." He explains in one breath, analysing my every facial expression as he speaks.

"Vampires!?" I half shriek.

"It's fine. They only drink animal blood." He says airily.

"How is that fine? There is a bloody gang of vampires living practically next door to our tribe. How dangerous is that? What would happen if they drank someone's blood?" I shuddered, my distaste and fear overriding my instinct to scream.

"It's okay, Rachel." He grasps hold of my shoulders firmly and draws me to him, tightening his arms around me. Eventually, I relax, suddenly becoming aware of his well defined chest and deliciously muscled arms whilst hating myself for noticing such shallow things when I was still in shock over this new revelation. "I promise you that everyone is safe."

I nod blankly, only half listening. Horrific scenarios playing in my mind like some sort of twisted horror movie. The characters? My friends and family…

Jacob, broken and bleeding, bite marks gouged from his neck, his eyes wide with fear, the light fading from them slowly as he drew in his last, shaky breath…

Dad cowering helplessly from some cloaked, fanged monster, it advancing slowly as he raised his arms in a feeble attempt to protect himself…

Paul in wolf form, leaping at said monster, only for the creature to turn on him and rip chunks from his wolf body, leaving him dying on the ground with barely a backward glance…

I close my eyes, trying to stop the nightmares. Gradually, they fade and slightly embarrassed, I pull away from Paul, ignoring the rebellious part of my brain which is reminding me how right it felt to be safe in his arms.

He just smiles ruefully and reaches out for my hand. I instantly feel better and my brain quietens at his touch.

Unexpectedly, he turns to face me, pausing briefly before drawing closer to me. Delicately, I lean forward and press my lips to his. His lips are warm, comfortably so and I can feel the hard lines of his perfect body against my own. The kiss is short, sweet and strangely perfect.

We pull apart, grins splashed over both of our faces.

He chuckles nervously, runs one hand through his hair and tugs me to my feet, "C'mon, I'll better get you home or Jake will kill me."

I laugh, "No, he won't. I'm his sibling. I know a hell of a lot of dirt that he wouldn't want Dad to know."

"That's evil."

"But, it may be necessary." I say simply, smiling still.

He roars with laughter and bends to kiss me again.


	11. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Yet. *evil cackle***

**Jailbait: Chapter Eleven**

**Rachel's POV**

Panting slightly from my early morning run, I step lightly through the doorway and slam it noisily behind me. "Jake? Dad? Anyone home?" I call.

"Rach?" Dad's voice replies. I wander into the kitchen, scraping my hair into a messy ponytail as I do so.

Dad sits at the rough wooden table, staring idly into space, his hands clasped around a vivid yellow mug filled with tea. Spirals of steam drift lazily and mesmerisingly over the liquid.

"You alright?" I ask, pulling open the curtains, opening the window a fraction and pouring myself a beaker of water.

"I'm fine." He says slowly and smiles at me reassuringly, it doesn't quite reach his eyes though.

I drain the water in one and place delicately it on the counter, "Sure?"

"I was just wondering when you all got so grown up. You kids, I mean." His eyes mist over, lost in some past memory. I let my own mind wander over my childhood and find myself smiling in response.

Pulling myself back to the conversation, I laugh humourlessly, "Only just noticed I'm in my twenties then Dad?"

"I just feel like you're all so grown up that you don't need me anymore." He sighs and bows his head slightly, "I can't protect you anymore."

"Hey," I say kneeling by his wheelchair and grasping his hands in mine, "It's okay. We don't need protecting."

"You do, love, you do. You don't realise how dangerous wolves can be. I wanted to… keep you away from all of this, I wanted you to stay for the summer and then leave never knowing about all of this. But, Paul screwed all of that up and now you know. You spend all your time around werewolves."

"It's fine Dad." I say soothingly.

He shakes his head sadly, "Just be careful Rachel. You and Jake, you worry me sometimes. Jacob is a werewolf, running off into any danger quite happily, convinced he's doing the right thing for the tribe. I'm so scared that he's going to get hurt, it makes me sick with worry every time he goes out. And then, you're caught up in this thing, starting a relationship with Paul, you're still my baby girl. I'm torn between being happy for you 'cos I know he'll treat you right and wanting to rip his arms off for coming near my daughter."

I laugh and despite his melancholy mood – Dad chuckles as well.

"At least Becky's safe." Dad says contently, a reluctant half smile playing on his lips. "Did she tell you she's pregnant?"

"Yes Dad. I was the second person to know."

"Oh." He rests his warm cheek against the top of my head, "So who was the first?" He sounds genuinely confused, I fight the urge to laugh.

"Her husband. Remember him?"

"Oh, yes. Yeah. So, why didn't you tell me?"

"She wanted to tell you."

"Oh. Yeah. Makes me wonder what your mum would have said."

"She would have been thrilled." I say quietly, knowing my words were true, "She always wanted grandkids, remember? She would have spoiled them rotten. She would have been an amazing grandmother."

"I miss her." Dad says, tears welling up his wise brown eyes.

"Me too. So much." My voice breaks on the last words.

He hugs me. We cry together, finding a kind of comfort in the other's presence. A few minutes later, Jake enters loudly, sees us and wordlessly wraps his arms around the pair of us. It feels natural, I realise how much I miss my family when I'm away. I can feel Jake's unnaturally warm skin as well, and that feels right too, like I should be surrounded with the oppressive heat.

"It's gonna be okay." Jake murmurs in a pacifying tone.

"I know, son, I know. I just miss your mum. I wish she could be here."

"Someone's not telling me something." Jacob accuses.

"Becky's pregnant. You'll be an uncle." I say tonelessly, still thinking about my mum. She would have been so thrilled for Becky, when we were just kids she would always talk about our weddings, our husbands, our children.

Jake whoops loudly, "Awesome!"

I can't help but laugh – his sister is pregnant and the best he can do is 'awesome'. I wonder what he'll come up with if I ever have a baby. It makes me remember how young he really is. Too young to be dealing with everything he is. He's just a kid himself. Suddenly, I feel ashamed – all these years I have avoided home, left Jake here to cope with Dad, deserted my family. I should have been here. I should have been here to help Dad when Mum died, instead of surrounding myself with college plans and running off at the first oppurtunity. I should have been here for Jake - he needed me to help me when he phased. I should have been there for Becky, I'd hardly seen my own twin in the past few years. At home, surrounded by my family might just be where I belong.

"I'm gonna go see her, just for a week I think. I have to be there, she's my twin." I announce, suprising myself. I hadn't planned to go to Becky's this summer, but now, with my new revelations and with everything that had happened, I wasn't sure that any of my plans now applied.

"Cool. Can I come?" Jake says enthusiastically, running one hand through his already messy hair.

"No." I reply firmly, "Firstly, it will be a girl thing. There will be lots of baby talk, lots of shopping for baby things and heaps of girl talk. You'll be bored. Secondly, we don't want Becky to find out about all of this. And thirdly, if you lose control and phase on the plane or somewhere else, it'll be pretty hard to explain. Oh, and fourthly, I don't really want to take you." I add cheekily.

"Fine. Be like that. I'll stay here." Jake says loftily, assuming an aristocratic, stiffly upright pose.

I poke him in the stomach and he doubles over dramatically.

Tutting loudly, I cross to the cupboards and begin pulling out ingredients, "Who wants lasagne?"

"Me!" Jacob says, immediately straightening up and practically bouncing with excitement, "I love lasagne."

"No son, you just love food." Dad interjects, a proud smile on his face. Obviously, in the peculiar male mind being able to eat twice your own body weight in food is a mean feat.

I clatter about, preparing the food whilst Jacob and Dad talk noisily about a baseball game they want to see, names for Becky's baby (which include Ferrari and Lambourghini – I refuse point blank to even suggest them to my, probably hormonal, sister), cars and some Elder's Meeting that Dad's attending tomorrow.

Eventually, I serve the food. Jake digs in with an unhealthy enthusiasm, I avert my eyes and begin on my own portion.

"So, I'm on patrol tonight." Jacob says thickly through a mouthful of pasta. I feel mildly ill.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I was distracted by the mouthful of food." I say, half serious half joking.

"I said, I'm on patrol tonight so I have to go soon." He repeats irritably, turning back to the meal almost instantly.

"Be careful, son. Please." Dad implores.

"I will. I always am." Jake promises smoothly.

Dad's face turns serious, "And you, Rachel, be careful. I don't want you to get hurt, either of you. The world is a dangerous place, being here in this house has made it more dangerous for both of you, I'm sorry for that. It's too late now though, taking you away won't keep you safe. Just promise me that you'll both be careful, I can't see you get hurt."

"I promise." Jake and I chorus dutifully. Dad smiles, trying to break the tension, I can still see the worry in his eyes though.

The conversation flows smoothly onward, I find myself relaxing for the first time since I've been here, basking in the familial glow. The small kitchen seems more homely than it ever has, the whole house feels comforting and safe. I can still feel Mum's presence but I can see the good memories, they are no longer tinged with sadness.

I'm home at last.

**A/N: Hope you like it, it's actually the second draft of this chapter because the first one ended with an argument and I didn't like it. I apologise for the length, I couldn't think of much more to add to this chapter.**

**And, I am really sorry to do this but I'm so busy I'm going to have to say...80 reviews, and I'll update. **

**Ooh, and thankyou to all my reviewers and those who have placed me on favourite or story alert lists. You have no idea how pathetically happy it makes me. **


	12. Battle of Wills

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in two days... I put a reviews target because I thought it would give me some time to figure out were my story was going... I check my email inbox the next morning and I already have the number of reviews x]**

**And also, tbh, writing this is wayyy more interesting that finding a Carol Ann Duffy poem and annotating it. I mean, annotate it with what? My friend suggested I just randomly draw arrows and draw 'amusing' pictures next to them - and no, I cannot say what her idea of amusing pictures are, just use your imaginations.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight...however, I have come up with a cunning and flawless plan in which I kidnap Stephenie Meyer and force her to sign over the Twilight rights. However, first I simply have to save up enough money for a plane ticket from the UK to America. And work out how to get to the airport... and...yeah, I'm putting the plans on hold...**

**Jailbait: Chapter Twelve**

**Rachel's POV**

"Did you honestly believe that you would be able to go away for a week without me finding out?" Paul's voice accosted me, his tone light and teasing but with a serious edge.

I froze in the act of shutting the door, then spun around guiltily like a disobedient child found with its hand in the cookie jar. He stands, long and languid, by the front gate. "Um…yes? Guess I forgot that brotherhood bond you all have where you all tell each other everything, even when they have been warned not to."

"I'm disappointed. I thought that you would have remembered to at least bribe Jake into not telling me, instead of just asking him not to." He smiles mockingly.

"I did." I protest, "And, when I find him, he's going to die. And I'm getting that money back." I smile menacingly.

"Anyway, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I thought you'd want to come." I say honestly.

He takes a few, well one (he has very long legs), steps towards me, coming to a half about an arm's length away (my arms, not his – otherwise he probably wouldn't have had to move). "I do want to come." He says enthusiastically, "I want to meet your family."

"You have met my family," I attempt desperately.

"Not all of them, only Jake. And Billy." He says, somehow sounding cheerful, the memories of that day nearly had me writhing on the ground with embarrassment. Seriously, I never did realise quite how forceful the pair of them could be, a fact they demonstrated whilst threatening Paul with all number of hideous, painful and unrepeatable tortures if he hurt me in any way. I'd intervened halfway through and practically fled from the house with Paul, wishing the ground would open up and swallow me right away. I was so glad that I had never brought any of my college boyfriends home.

"That is the majority." I sense I'm losing the battle here.

"There's only three of them, Rach, I want to meet them all. Anyway, I think your sister would like me." He grins smugly, folding his arms leisurely over his broad chest. It draws my attention to his hard muscles and I lose my train of thought for a while. He clears his throat once pointedly and I shake my head groggily, remembering where I am and blushing simultaneously, his grin widens.

"Really? She's pregnant, it is boiling out there, I don't think she'll like anyone very much right now. How about we leave it…ooh…a year or so and you can meet her then?" I cross my fingers behind my back sneakily.

If I have my way, Paul will never meet Rebecca until she is at least seventy and has mellowed out some. Or maybe never, she possibly will remain as cheekily insulting and oddly intimidating forever. It's a highly likely possibility – she always was the dominant twin. Thinking through all of this, I realise that there is absolutely no way that Becky will not meet Paul, in fact, knowing her she will probably turn up uninvited and introduce herself directly to him, before grilling him intensively and reducing him to little more than a quavering puddle of jelly on the floor. For a small, usually pleasant, woman she can be surprisingly hostile towards any of my boyfriends.

Briefly, I imagine a parallel universe where Becky happily welcomes Paul to her home, is thrilled to meet him, asks no awkward questions and does not tell him any embarrassing anecdotes she has collected about me over the years. In this dream world, Jacob is also miraculously completely uninterested in my relationship and never talks about it and my Dad treats Paul like his own son. Then I remember the reality and the dream world fades away into obscurity.

"A year? Really, you can see us being together then?" He sounds thrilled; in fact, Paul is practically jumping for joy.

"Maybe, maybe not." I reply defiantly – the whole eternity, soul mate, together forever talk still freaked me out. I wasn't scared of the commitment. I was just struggling to come to terms with everything – the werewolves, the imprinting, the fact that Paul could not live without me, the idea of him being my soul mate, the age gap, the fact that he was only a year older than my baby brother and doing anything more than kissing him would be sufficient excuse for my imprisonment, and, although I would never admit it to a living soul, the fact that actually when we had had that one argument, it had hurt me as well.

"You imagined our future." He accuses, smiling blissfully.

"No, I didn't. No, you can't come. Now, I really want to go running." I say firmly. I'm not lying, I really do want to run, running clears my head, gives me time to think things over. It's like my own personal brand of therapy. And it's a hell of a lot cheaper than a psychiatrist.

"I want to come." Paul wails like a small child.

"No. I'm not letting Jake go either, you both stay here and protect the tribe or whatever it is you do. You can keep each other company, who knows, you may even become great friends." I add sarcastically - my baby brother will quite possibly maintain his hostility toward Paul for the rest of his life. "I'll be back in a week."

He pouts sulkily, "Firstly, Jake hates me, he'll probably take the oppurtunity to kill me while your out of town. And, I'm not Jacob. I'm older than him, maturer, I can find something to do while you do girl talk and go baby shopping. And, I love surfing and you said her husband is a surfer."

Despite myself, I feel my resolve slip just a fraction, "Really? You can surf?"

"Yup." A victorious gleam flickers into life in his deep brown eyes. Then he plays his ace. "Anyway, Sam has given me a week's holiday; I wouldn't be on duty here anyway."

Damn. I had been counting on Sam's ruthlessly strict leadership and formidable patrol planning to hinder the trip.

I inwardly cursed Sam and his stupid, well meaning generosity. He probably thought he was doing me some big favour.

"But, what about if you…you know… phase or something?" I make one last desperate attempt.

"Please, give me some credit. I'm not Jacob, you know, he's barely a pup. He's been a werewolf for less than a year. I've been one for over eighteen months now, I can keep control. And, I'm an imprinter now." He adds.

I gaze at him blankly, "And that's relevant because…?"

He tuts loudly, "Everyone knows that those of us who have imprinted are basically push overs. No one who has imprinted ever really loses his temper anymore. It's a fact." He states condescendingly.

"He's right. Paul used to be the worst at getting mad over nothing and now, well he's completely pathetic." A new voice cuts in. I spin round to see Jacob, lounging in the doorway, smirking in an arrogant fashion, "You should really just give in and let him go. He's never going to give up and you will never win."

"Go away." I hiss at my least favourite sibling. Although, I think skeptically, Becky and Paul haven't met yet. I'd be willing to put one million dollars on my complete and utter humiliation at their first meeting.

Jake takes one look at my hateful expression and shuts the door disappointedly as if he had been forced to put down a good book right before the ending.

"Okay, okay! You can come, happy now?" I half yell, scowling and berating myself for my lack of fight.

Paul grins and hugs me, lifting me clean off my feet and spinning in wild circles.

"Put. Me. Down." I say forcefully, punctuating every word with a verbal full stop.

Intelligently, he listens, placing me delicately on the ground. The world spins giddily in front of my eyes, the colours and shapes blurring messily into a multicoloured swirl. I go to take a step forward, stumble and land in Paul's arms.

"I know I'm irresistible but you don't have to throw yourself at me." He teases smugly.

Practically growling, I pull myself upright and stalk towards the door.

"I thought you were going for a run." He calls after me, I can imagine his face, can almost see him uselessly fighting his smiles.

"Changed my mind. We leave tomorrow, be here early or I'm leaving without you." I say in one breath, not turning to face him and praying that he had issues with timing. He doesn't – he is always perfectly on time. Always. Damn him and his stupid time keeping skills. Momentarily, I imagine a cunning and ridiculous plan whereby I sneak into his house and put all of his clocks back an hour or two.

"I'll be here." He says cheerfully, breaking through my pointless plotting.

I slam the door and take a deep breath. Jake's amused eyes meet my own.

"How did that happen?" I complain feebly.

"Rach, no one can ever out-argue a werewolf. Get used to it."

"That reminds me – I want my thirty dollars back," I snarl, holding one palm outstretched.

"I didn't mean to tell!" Jake protests uselessly, holding his hands up pleadingly and attempting to look cute. It doesn't work – I'm his older sister, I'm entirely immune to all such looks.

"But you did. You should learn to control your thoughts. Now, go get the money and give it to me. I'd be quick if I were you." I state forcefully.

Jake gulps, I hear him run up the stairs, within a minute the money is sitting in my palm. He leaves quickly, obviously slightly afraid to be in the same room as me.

I permit myself a brief, gloating smile - at least I can still intimidate some people.

**A/N:  
****Q: So, take one overly enthusiastic werewolf who is just seventeen and in possession of an amazing body, throw in a hormonal, pregnant, overly protective twin sister who likes to scare off potential boyfriends, add a nice Hawaiin setting and one very embarassed Rachel and what do we get...?**

**A: The next chapter of course! **


	13. Hawaii

**A/N: A lovely shiny new chapter for you all... enjoy (:**

**Jailbait; Chapter Thirteen**

**Rachel's POV**

"I've never been on a plane before!" Paul said excitedly, his nose pressed eagerly against the tiny window. His breath fogged up the glass and he wiped it away impatiently.

I looked up briefly from my magazine, "Really? I would never have guessed." I replied sarcastically – Paul had barely stopped bouncing about since we'd arrived at the airport. Now we were waiting for take-off and he had been staring at the grey runway for the last twenty minutes.

"Excuse me sir?" A blonde air hostess with her hair scraped back into an aggressively tight ponytail smiled with barely concealed irritation, "All window blinds must be up for take off."

Paul nodded sheepishly and pulled the flimsy screen up.

She shot me a disgusted look and walked away haughtily, her low heels clacking with self importance. Paul glanced at me and we both broke into uncontrollable laughter. A tiny old woman clad in a hideous aubergine dress smiled at us inanely through glasses as thick at my hand.

"Ladies and gentleman, hello, I am your captain today. The flight should take approximately five and a half hours, so please, sit back, relax and enjoy the flight. Could all cabin staff return to their seats immediately and prepare for take off? Thank you." A professional sounding male voice sounded over the intercom, Paul jumped visibly and I struggled not to laugh.

The flight dragged on slowly. I dozed quietly and Paul stared transfixed out of the window as minute fields, spiralling roads and mere dots of people passed beneath us. About halfway in, he discovered in-flight entertainment and watched three re-runs of old Friends episodes. Who would have thought it? Paul - a closet Rachel and Ross fan?

When we finally touched down, I stared out of the window, a haze of heat shimmered sluggishly over the runway. The sky was a perfect deep blue and entirely clear of clouds. As we stepped on the plane a wave of heat hit us, I rummaged through my bag and found my sunglasses, Paul didn't seem to notice any temperature change.

We collected our luggage. Okay, Paul collected the suitcases - he wouldn't actually let me lift mine, he was worried I would injure myself. I complained about it but was secretly rather pleased – it was a very heavy suitcase.

We walked through into the collection area, someone screamed excitedly. I turned instinctively, reacting instantly to the familiar sound – Becky. She flew at me and caught me up in a hug.

"I've missed you so much!" She squealed, I pulled back to look at her.

Her dark hair was slightly lightened by the constant sunshine; she wore a large t-shirt dress, her bump just visible beneath it (and the only visible sign of pregnancy - she seemed to have not put on even a pound of weight) and flat sandals on her feet. She looked healthy and happy.

"I've missed you too. Becky, this is Paul. Paul, Becky." I introduced them, mentally preparing myself for inevitable humiliation.

"Nice to meet you." Paul said politely, offering her his hand. She shook it, quite obviously looking him up and down.

I nudged her and slightly shook my head. She laughed. Loudly. Heads turned to look at us. I glared at a staring man bearing a card reading "Johnson family" written in black marker pen. He looked abashed and looked away as he met my eyes.

"Not bad, Rach, not bad at all." Becky said appraisingly, amusement dancing in her eyes. "God, they never made them like that when I lived in La Push."

I willed the ground to open up and swallow me right then. It didn't. Luckily, Paul just laughed. I forced a smile, my cheeks flushing a deep scarlet, visible even on my dark skin.

She led us out of the tiny airport and ushered us into a waiting jeep. Nick sat in the front seat, the engine rumbling loudly.

"Good to see you, Rach." He said, twisting round in his seat to grin at me.

"You too, Nick. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks." He said, grinning as Becky clambered into the front seat. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes for a few seconds in a moment which should have been sickening but was instead rather sweet.

The chatter continued naturally, Nick told us about his surf school; Becky enthused about the new baby and forced me into promising to be up at 8am tomorrow to go shopping.

Their house was pretty, painted white; flowerboxes overflowing with vivid pink blooms decorated the exterior. It had dark wood shutters and terracotta floors throughout. It was furnished simply and still held a few marks which betrayed its bachelor pad origins. Becky had left her mark though – fresh flowers filled every available space, photo frames were dotted about, I recognised one of Becky and I aged eighteen, beaming happily at the camera, and a few decorative ornaments decorated the place.

"You have to sleep in separate rooms." Becky said, her eyes glinting wickedly, "Dad phoned this morning. He says that you have to sleep in separate beds and can't be left unsupervised for long periods of time. And he also says that if Paul so much as touches you, or I suspect anything has been going on, I'm to phone him and he'll get Jake to kill Paul." She smiled sweetly, pushing Paul gently into the smallest bedroom and dragging me into the one next door.

Nick entered briefly to place my suitcase on the bed before exiting, "Becky, I'm going down to the school, I'll be back for dinner. Oh, and Paul's coming too, have fun with your girl talk."

Paul ducked in, waved once, flashed me a quick smile and followed Nick. I noted that he had been shirtless and momentarily lost track of my thoughts.

It seemed I was not the only one. "Wow, did you see that body?" Becky gaped enviously.

"Stop drooling, he's seventeen. Our little brother looks something like that now." I informed her.

"I know, but still, I can look. And I'm going to ignore the Jake comment, I may consider underage sex but incest, that just crosses the line.." She giggled, plopping down onto my bed. I joined her. "So, have you… you know?"

"Nope." I said flippantly, "That would be illegal. And what would Dad say? And Jake? You're so lucky that you dated away from them."

"Well, Dad would never find out. Or Jake." Becky said, winking suggestively.

I laughed, "They would. There are no secrets in La Push." I decided not to mention the fact that Jacob could see every thought Paul ever had and that as a wolf, he could do far more damage than as an ordinary teenage boy.

"God, I remember that. Everybody knew everything. I don't know how you manage, hun."

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm glad to be here though."

We exchanged stories for a while, the hours passing by without us realising. It seemed like no time had passed when Becky suddenly jumped up, "I need to get the dinner started."

"Okay. I'll help." I reassured her.

"I'm doing fish. And potatoes. And salad. On the barbeque."

"Barbecued salad? Yum." I snorted.

She swatted at me uselessly, "Rach, darling, don't antagonize the pregnant chef, okay? I can quite easily add things to your food. Or, just tell embarrassing stories about you at dinner." She grinned wickedly.

"Please don't." I begged her.

She just laughed evilly and led me into the kitchen. She thrust the salad box at me, still cool from the fridge and pointed me in the direction of the knives. I think she was relishing the sense of power she had over me here, I sensed a week of blackmail in exchange for endless shopping trips and completion of her daily chores.

We continued talking as I prepared salad and she put potatoes into the oven, sliced the fish and went outside to put it on the barbeque which Nick had lit for her before he left. It smouldered away, cooking the fish.

"By the way, Paul eats a lot." I warned her. "Like, more than Nick."

Nick had a famously huge appetite but I reckoned that Paul could best him. "Is that possible?" Becky squealed. "I'm going to talk to him after dinner," she plotted, "I'll ask him to help me with something, or maybe just ask him to come for a walk with me, he won't even be able to refuse…"

"No." I moaned, "You'll embarrass me."

"Darling, that is what siblings are for. And because I am your sister and your twin, I am allowed to be at least twice, perhaps even thrice, as bad as Jake." She shot me a gloating smile.

"But Jake threatened certain parts of his anatomy if he hurt me."

"Is that it?" She raised one eyebrow. "I'll better that, don't worry." A wave of instant dread and panic washed over me at her less than reassuring words, "Anyway, it would be revenge. Remember what you said to Nick first time you met him."

I chuckled, remembering. I had met Nick for the first time about three months into their relationship. "It's not my fault he found my questions too personal."

"You asked him if we were using protection. And you offered to book him a doctor's appointment for a test for some STI." She reminded me.

"Which was a perfectly reasonable question, and I cannot believe he didn't take me up on that offer. Everyone should be tested." I protested, smiling ever so slightly despite myself.

"No. It really wasn't reasonable, in any way." She said firmly.

"Fine, it wasn't. I just wanted to embarrass him." I admitted.

"Smells good!" Nick yelled suddenly, walking towards us. "How come you never told me Paul could surf?" He said accusingly, sliding his arm around Becky and casting an expert eye over the cooking fish.

"He only told me yesterday." I said defensively as Paul rounded the corner.

"Dinner will be about forty minutes." Nick announced, expertly flipping the slices of fish over with just one hand, the other still firmly wrapped around my sister.

"Okay, Paul lets go for a walk." Becky announced, staring right at Paul.

Paul gulped, "Erm…" He looked at me pleadingly, I shrugged helplessly.

"You do have to go, she'll make you." I said. Becky nodded matter of factly. "Be nice." I begged her. She raised one eyebrow. "Fine, just don't kill him." I rectified.

"Come on Paul." She linked her arm through his, beaming already, and dragged him down their front path and onto the beach.

Her opening question drifted toward me, "So, tell me honestly, have you and Rach done it? She says you haven't but she might be lying. I don't think she is though, it's the whole twin bond, do you have a twin? You see I always know when she's lying but she wouldn't meet my eyes so she may just have been lying because I can't tell as well if she doesn't look at me. So, have you?"

I groaned. Nick laughed, "Sorry, Rach, but you do deserve it. I still remember our first meeting." He shuddered. I grinned, fought laughter and lost, bursting into a fit of giggles.

**A/N: So, next chapter, I'm thinking Paul's POV to see what else Becky has been asking him.. x]**

**Wow, I have 91 reviews!! I'm actually overly excited at that, that's nearly 100!!! God, I'm pathetic.. x]  
Huge thankyou's to all my reviewers, I love you. All of you. Seriously.**

**Ooh, and I have absolutely no idea how long a flight would take from Washington to Hawaii and I can't be bothered to check so I decided to make it all up (: **


	14. A Terrifying Talk

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Got it?**

**Jailbait: Chapter Fourteen**

**Paul's POV**

Becky smiled wickedly at me, her expression one of pure glee. She linked her arm through my own and dragged me down the path. We stepped onto the soft sand, our feet sinking a few centimetres.

"So, tell me honestly, have you and Rach done it? She says you haven't but she might be lying. I don't think she is though, it's the whole twin bond, do you have a twin? You see I always know when she's lying but she wouldn't meet my eyes so she may just have been lying. So, have you?" She began, rambling endlessly. I think it was some sort of intimidation tactic – it worked – I was scared to say anything, worried I might be interrupting.

I counted to ten in my head to ensure she had stopped talking before answering, "No. We haven't."

"Hmm," she looked disappointed, "that's just what she said. Now, why is that? Do you not want to? I mean, you're a seventeen year old boy, you should be gagging for it. Do you have some sort of – little – problem?" She asked in mock sensitivity, her eyes gleaming with malicious humour.

"I do want to, but she doesn't. And I don't want to get her in trouble or anything."

"I think she does."

"I don't."

"I do. I'm right. I know her better than you, Jailbait."

"So, have you had your first argument yet?" Her eyes are wide and entertained, Becky was getting some sort of perverse thrill from this.

"No."

"I have a foolproof way to avoid them - one thing that you must learn is that Rachel is always right. I wouldn't disagree with her she has a nasty temper. One summer I borrowed her shoes, okay, her brand new shoes. And, well I accidentally, and I swear to this day that it was an accident, got them completely wrecked. God, she went mental. Screaming and cursing, she made me pay for a new pair as well." She reminisced dreamily.

"That sounds kinda…reasonable." I ventured carefully.

She turned very quickly to glare at me. "Or…very over the top." I said hurriedly.

"So, you think she's over dramatic." She stated.

"No! No, she isn't…"

"So, you think I was in the wrong?" Her eyebrows rose dangerously. I could tell she was enjoying my discomfort.

I didn't know what to say – if I said something against Rachel, Becky would pass it on and then Rach would be mad, if I said something against Becky then she'd hate me and wouldn't give me her approval. I needed her acceptance, I knew that Becky was the most important person in Rach's life, she needed her twin to welcome the relationship. I worded my reply carefully. "I think that it sounds reasonable for Rachel to be mad. And I think that you're trying to get me in trouble."

"Yeah." She agreed, "I am. And I'm not even started yet. And the best bit is that I can just blame it all on pregnancy hormones so Rach can't even get mad at me for it." She rubbed her tiny hands together with glee. I was suddenly incredibly scared. I wondered if her actually murdering me could just be put down to 'hormones'. "So, how many other girlfriends have you had?"

"Erm…" I wondered what to say – the truth? A lie? Should I even know how many girls I had dated? Would it seem weird to know? Or would I sound like a pig if I had to count? "Not that many, only one other serious-ish one."

"Okay." She seemed a little disappointed; maybe my response was a good one. "When was your first time?" Becky could barely conceal her glee at this question. I think she had some sort of pre-prepared mental list of embarassing and awkward questions to ask me.

Now, this was a tricky one, too young and I was some sort of man-whore who would break her sister's heart and was only in it for the physical stuff, too old and I would be a freak, scared of relationship, cold and frigid. I went with the truth, I couldn't lie plausibly enough to fool her. "I was fifteen, nearly sixteen."

"That's older than Rach was."

"Really."

I wasn't anticipating an answer, but got one anyway. "Yeah. She was fifteen and three months

I could almost picture the two of them together, discussing it endlessly, giggling girlishly.

"She beat me as well. I was nearly sixteen."

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to encourage this topic but I was terrified of offending her in some way. I made a non-committal grunt. It seemed enough. She paused for a long moment, gazing out at the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I was completely thrown by the sudden change of direction.

"Yeah. It is."

"More beautiful than Rach?" She shot me a sideways glance which was laced with cunning, she'd finally got to her point.

"No, not even by half," I told her honestly.

"So, have you ever been tested for disease, Jailbait?" She threw it at me suddenly like a grenade.

"No." My voice was a full octave higher than usual. She smothered a smirk.

"Really? Oh dear, oh dear, I could get you an appointment if you like." Becky was seriously straight-faced.

"No thank you." I said firmly, my voice still a trace too high.

"Rachel asked that one to Nick when they first met. It was over dinner as well, seriously, I wanted to die." She confided, a small giggle escaping from her lips. I laughed as well – it was so Rachel. "So, a few years down the line you and Rach are still together. You're legal by then and she gets pregnant. What are you going to do?"

"I'd be thrilled," I said honestly, my sheer happiness at even the pretend scenario ridded me of all hesitation, "I'd love to have kids with her."

"Really? You're only seventeen, are you sure you don't want to, you know…play the field a bit?"

I laughed once, a short disbelieving bark, "Are you kidding me? What man would pass up on Rachel? No other girl even compares."

"Right answer." She said, nodding happily. I resisted the urge to jump up and down and clap my hands like a toddler. "So, what's your least favourite thing about my darling sister?"

I racked my brains, I knew that Becky would expect an answer and would think I was lying if I didn't say anything, but on the other hand, I loved all of Rachel. The imprint made it impossible to not love every single little thing about her, every little irritating habit I found endearing, in my eyes she would never be anything other than beautiful, I couldn't criticise a single part of her. I realised how much of an idiot I sounded and silenced my own thoughts. "Well, I don't like…her siblings." I teased.

Becky flapped her free hand at me, "Be very careful, Paul. My brother is just a phone call away. I've heard he's massive now, he could take you. And Nick would help."

Now this I seriously doubted, I decided to humour her anyway. "I mean, I love her brother and sister dearly." I said sarcastically. She poked her tongue out at me.

"So, now we've established that you're madly in love with my sister, so much so that you think the sun shines out of her ass..."

"I don't!" I interjected.

"Oh yes, you really do. I've been watching." She assured me, I wondered when she had been observing - Rach and I had hardly spent any time together since we'd got here. "But, that's the best way to be."

I relaxed. Slightly.

She continued in a slightly critical, matter of fact tone, "Well, you know, Jailbait - I think you're alright. Not bad looking, half decent brain, nice body, completely devoted to her...yeah, you're okay."

I must have looked disbelieving – she was actually assessing me to my face. She ploughed on, her voice and face suddenly turning dark, "And here's a little warning, my sister has been through some crap in her life and she's dealt with it amazingly well. She's the most important person in my life and if you break her heart or hurt her in any way… well…let's just say I'll find you."

I fought a crazy impulse to laugh. The very idea of firstly hurting Rachel, and secondly being hunted down by tiny, pregnant little Becky made me want to howl with laughter. I sensed, however, that this would not go down well and I managed to nod seriously instead.

"Or Jake will. I can't go many places at the moment. Pregnancy is so irritating, I want to be small again. Did you know I'm not allowed on a plane? It's terrible. And the heat, god it's killing me. Actually killing me. Take my advice - don't ever get pregnant."

"Okay, I won't." I laughed, relieved at the grilling had stopped.

"Come on, Jailbait. Let's go back. I'm starving. I'm hungry all the time now, but I am eating for two. Well, that's what I'm telling everyone, really, I just like to eat…" She babbled, I paid attention in case she asked me another question, secretly elated that I had her approval.

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Not sure? Just review it - thankssss.**


	15. Shopping with Becky

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in ages, I went on holiday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Jailbait; Chapter Fifteen**

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up late and stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, squinting heavily at the very bright sun which glinted blindingly off of every shiny surface in Becky's obsessively clean kitchen.

"Morning!" Becky cried cheerfully, up to her elbows in suds from the washing up – she always was one of those irritatingly bright morning people. "Fancy some breakfast?" She turned to face me and dramatically recoiled. "Christ, Rach, you look worse in the mornings than I remember. Coffee, there, you need it!" She cackled wickedly and pointed at the coffee jug. I stuck my tongue out.

"Thanks, sis, you're such a flatterer." I replied sarcastically, taking the coffee jug and pouring myself a large cup. I perched on one of her breakfast bar stools, clutching it possessively in my hands. Caffeine was the only thing that got me through the mornings.

"You know, I think you and Paul are good together." She said in a measured tone, still rinsing dinner plates and glinting cutlery.

I blinked in surprise – Becky had just given me her…approval?

Becky laughed at my stunned expression, "I really did say that, honey. He's perfect for you and of course, unbelievably gorgeous. And, if you ever get bored of him, just send him over here!"

"T-thanks." I stuttered, setting the cup on the side and squeezing her shoulders affectionately.

"He's head over heels for you, darling. Nice work!" She nudged me and giggled girlishly. "God, I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow! It's gone so quick, but anyway, this morning, after we've sorted your face of course." I pushed her shoulder gently and she flicked soap bubbles at me and ploughed on. "We're going shopping to get some baby things!" She announced in a thrilled tone.

I groaned. I loved shopping but Becky was an obsessive.

"Can we take Paul?" She asked. "He'd be so good at carrying all those bags for me, I'm a pregnant woman now, I shouldn't be carrying heavy loads."

"No." I said firmly, "Firstly, you cannot use pregnancy as an excuse for torture and secondly, I cannot be responsible for subjecting him to the traumatic and emotionally and physically draining experience that is shopping with you. Why isn't Nick going? How did he get out of it?" I added curiously – Nick was a tad whipped, usually whenever Becky wanted to go shopping he just trailed along behind her unhappily, carrying her bags and muttering sulkily whenever she was out of earshot.

"Oh, well he's got some customers for his surf school and apparently it's very important he goes." She rolled her eyes disbelievingly, as if shopping with her was a great treat and he was a fool for rejecting it. "But Paul, on the other hand, is completely free all day."

"Are you talking about me?" Paul said suddenly from the doorway, he walked over to me, kissed me and managed to steal my coffee cup and drink it before I had registered his presence.

"Morning, Jailbait!" Becky sung merrily.

"Yes. And, I was going to let you get out of shopping but because you've just stolen my caffeine, you have to come with us." I said through gritted teeth. Becky smiled happily and clapped her hands together in sheer delight. Paul looked terrified.

"Great. Now, Rach darling, you need to get dressed. Quickly. Paul is going to help me make a list and then we can get going." She wiped her hands on a tea towel and grabbed Paul's wrist, "C'mon!" She said impatiently, dragging him into the living room and flicking her hands at me.

I showered and dressed quickly unwilling to risk Becky's pregnant wrath. As I was just finishing up, Paul walked in wearing a pained expression.

"Baby, please don't do this to me." He whined, flopping uselessly onto my bed.

"Oh no, puppy eyes and pleading won't work. You're coming along."

I watched with interest as he considered his next attempt. Suddenly, two arms snaked around my waist and pulled me towards a firm chest. He leaned down to kiss my neck. All rational thoughts vanished from my head and I twisted around and reached up to kiss him. He pulled away, "Nu-uh, you're making me go shopping with your psycho sister."

"My twin is not a psycho. She's lovely." I insisted, still craning my neck.

He smirked. "Whatever. I think she still wants some help, I should probably go." He went to unwind his arms. I grabbed them.

"Stop being a tease." I pouted.

"I'm not, it's not my fault I'm irresistible." He grinned cockily.

I swatted at his chest. His grin widened. "You know it isn't my fault we have to go shopping with Becky," I traced patterns on his shoulder pretending it was absent minded and secretly plotting in my head.

"Well who's is it then?" He demanded, his breathing slightly quickened.

I stifled a smile – two could play at this game!

"Nick's."

"How is it Nick's fault?" He managed to say as I pressed myself even closer to him, closing the practically non-existent gap between us.

"Well, Becky wants to go shopping to get stuff for the baby. It's Nick's fault she's even pregnant so therefore it is his fault." I explained. "Well, better just finish getting ready-" I went to pull away and Paul's arms tightened around me.

"Please don't make me go." He breathed in my ear. "I hate shopping."

"But, you love me and you'd do anything for me, right?"

"Yes." He admitted grudgingly.

"Well, I need you to come shopping so I'm not left alone with Becky." I said.

"I thought she was 'lovely'." He said sarcastically, "And, that's a cheap shot – pulling the imprint card." He scowled.

I smirked, "It's the only thing I've got left."

He brightened up considerably, "Really? You're out of moves! I've got heaps left."

Damn - I cursed my stupid honesty.

"If you make me go, I'll ring up your Dad and tell him that you slept in my bed last night. Just think what Daddy would say."

I laughed mockingly. "Do you have a death wish or something? Dad wouldn't say anything to me, he'd be too busy trying to kill you."

"I can run faster than Jake. And Billy."

"Can you run faster than the whole pack though?" I asked, he blinked spastically and shook his head, admitting defeat.

"Okay, I'll tell Becky that-"

"That what?" I whispered, trailing my fingertips gently down his chest. He shuddered, closed his eyes and exhaled shakily.

"That- urm…" He trailed off.

I giggled, it seemed to break the trance and Paul's eyes snapped open. I cursed under my breath.

"Please, please don't make me go. Please. If you loved me you wouldn't make me." He begged.

"I do love you but you are coming shopping with us."

Suddenly, Paul's face was ecstatically happy. I blinked, "What?"

"You love me?" He grinned.

I blushed and looked at my feet. "Yeah."

"You've never said that before." He mused, then gently he lifted my face up and kissed me.

"Do I still have to go shopping?" He asked finally, still laying light fluttering kisses on my cheeks and eyelids.

I found myself wondering why indeed he did have to come shopping. Rational thought and logical reasoning deserted me. I was so close to defeat and judging by his gleeful expression, Paul could sense a victory.

"Baby?" He prompted, kissing me on the lips.

"Yes. You do have to go." I said breathlessly, managing to pull away and perching on the end of my bed, my head still spinning slightly. Paul pulled a face. "You know when we live together and stuff, you are absolutely forbidden from using that to get round me." I told him.

"We're gonna live together?" He said excitedly.

"Well yeah, I guess at some point." I replied airily.

"You love me! You're planning our future!" He crowed happily, I swatted at him feebly.

He grabbed my hands and yanked me off the bed. "C'mon, baby, we're going shopping." He carried me, bridal style, from the room whilst I screamed for him to put me down.


	16. Goodbye

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much for all of those reviews! I got loads more than I expected, I honestly did not realise how many people seem to read this. This isn't a particularly long chapter (sorry, I know lots of people wanted something longer) but it's sort of a filler because the next few chapters should be longer and hopefully more action packed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Jailbait: Chapter Sixteen**

**Rachel POV**

"Promise me you'll phone the minute you get back." Becky insisted, her arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Course." I whispered, hugging her even tighter. I could feel her slightly convex stomach pushing against mine, she was already beginning to show, a fact she hated. "I'm gonna miss you. Heaps." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, Becky's eyes were suspiciously red.

"You too, hun, you too. You'll be back soon anyway, after all I'm having a baby soon. And you absolutely have to come the minute you hear I'm in labour. Actually-" She paused thoughtfully, "You should probably come beforehand because I don't think I'll be able to go through labour without you there. You actually probably should and stay at mine when I've got two weeks left and then just stay until I have the baby." She babbled, barely pausing to draw in breath.

"Becky." I cut in; she gave me a look, raising her eyebrows and frowning at the interruption. "I have to go now, the plane's about to go, I'll ring you when I get back. Love you. Always."

"You too, always." She gave me one last almost painfully tight squeeze and then let me go.

She punched Paul playfully on the shoulder. "Look after my twin, Jailbait or you'll have me to answer to. See you soon."

He grinned at her and nodded. "Later, Becky."

We turned to walk into the cool modern airport; I turned back for one last glimpse.

Becky stood at the doors, Nick's arm around her shoulders, tears dripping down her nose. She saw me looking and her lips rose in an instant smile, she raised a hand and waved. I turned back, blinking back my own tears.

I would miss her. Really, honestly miss her. She was like part of me, when we were younger we were adamant that we were never ever meant to be separated. Of course, we couldn't always be together, when we had gotten older we had realised that at some point we would have to go different ways. I had chosen university, she had chosen marriage. We each had our individual escapes from home and the sad memories it held.

"You okay?" Paul asked quietly, slipping his hand in mine.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, he gave my hand a comforting squeeze and led me to the check-in desk.

-

"Rach!" Jake yelled, running eagerly down the front path and engulfing me in a giant, scorching hug. He pulled away, leaving an arm around my shoulders, shot an evil glare at Paul and dragged me into the house.

I turned back to look at Paul and gave him a sympathetic look. He just shrugged and grinned and began pulling our suitcases from the trunk of the car, piling them haphazardly onto the sidewalk.

"Rachel, you're home! Have a good time?" Dad cried enthusiastically, wheeling himself towards me.

"Great thanks." I hugged Dad briefly. I looked around and noticed that absolutely no cleaning had taken place since I had left.

"Where's Paul then?" Dad asked unwillingly, his nose wrinkling slightly in distaste.

I frowned at him before answering. "Getting the cases, Jake just left him there. He should probably go help." Jake didn't move a muscle.

"No, I think Paul's got them." Dad said quickly.

"The food sucks without you here, Rach." Jake said suddenly, smiling at me hopefully.

"I'm not cooking tonight." I stated firmly.

Two sets of eyes turned to look at me in an odd mixture of desperation, hunger and blatant disbelief and then in perfect almost practiced unison they turned pleading.

I relented – I know, I'm a soft touch. "Fine. But nothing fancy, I'm tired."

Jake ruffled my hair cheerfully, realised his mistake and withdrew hastily to the kitchen. I smoothed my hair with deliberate slowness.

Paul entered the house, tugging my suitcase easily behind him. "Where'd you want this?"

"I'll take it to her room. Paul, Sam needs to see you, it's kinda urgent." Jake appeared from nowhere to stand directly in front of me. They exchanged a glance which I couldn't quite understand. I let it go, concentrating mainly on my irritating, interfering, idiotic younger brother.

My fists clenched, I resisted the urge to punch his stupid head in, realising that the days of being able to own Jake in a fight were probably over. And, a small voice in the back of my head added, you are in your twenties now, you are a grown woman and your boyfriend is present, you should not start a fight with your brother.

"Okay man, that's cool. I'll go now, check in with Sam and that. I'll see you later?" The last bit was addressed to me.

Jake answered before I had the chance to speak, "You've seen each other all week you'd probably better wait until tomorrow."

"I'll see you about seven then?" I said loudly, shrugging in front of Jacob.

Paul grinned at me, "Sure sure." He ducked out, Jake half growling at him.

Jake yanked my case aggressively up the stairs. "Be careful!" I called irritatingly, smirking slightly.

I heard his answering snarl and stifled a chuckle, flopping down onto the couch. Dad smiled at me indulgently. "Mind if I put the telly on, love?"

I noted with astonishment that for once the television set was off – it seemed to be a permanent fixture in the house. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Are you really going out with Paul tonight?" Jake appeared once again from thin air.

"Yup." I replied, deliberately avoiding looking at him and managing to hide my astonishment at his sudden appearance. "And you two had better be nice or I'll go live with him. He has his own place you know; I reckon I'd be pretty welcome there."

Dad's eyebrows rose dramatically into his grey hair, "No. I don't think so." Jake nodded his agreement.

"Then be nice to him, if he's not welcome here then I'll take it that I'm not either and I'll move out."

"No." Jacob said firmly, "You wouldn't want to live there anyway, there's always heaps of us there. And it's a tip."

"I'm perfectly capable of cleaning. I do all of the cleaning here remember."

Jake frowned – obviously he had been expecting a different sort of reaction. "You can't go."

"Well you should start being welcoming, otherwise I will." I threatened. I wasn't serious – there was no way I was actually going to live with Paul, not yet and most definitely not in the tiny flat he owed where most of his friends seemed to be permanent fixtures and where housework was a dirty word. I shuddered inwardly just thinking about it.

Jake left, muttering under his breath. I caught the words, 'Stupid bloody werewolf and his stupid imprinting. _My sister._' I giggled and he slammed the door violently behind him.

"You shouldn't wind him up, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment." Dad chided gently.

"What's wrong?"

Dad paused for a long moment, I could see indecision in his eyes. I cut in. "I'm not a baby Dad, you don't have to keep secrets from me. I thought I was part of this family, I thought I was trusted."

He nodded gravely. "I'll tell you some of it, it's not my place to tell you the whole story. Do you remember Bella Swan?"

I thought, the name sounded familiar but I couldn't place her face or where I knew the name from. "Erm…maybe?"

"She's Chief Swan's daughter, you know, Charlie. We all used to go fishing together."

I remembered now, we had been thrown together on various occasions. For some reason, I could only remember seeing her in the summer, I wondered if she lived somewhere else, I didn't remember Charlie having a wife. I hadn't seen Bella in years though. We'd never really made friends, Becky and I were much more of a unit then and not particularly friendly toward outsiders and she was painfully shy. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, she came to live with her Dad last year and there's been some…problems. The least of which is that Jake fell for her, and…well she chose…someone else over him. And now, there are some... problems over that. I think that Paul will want to fill you in."

"Why would Paul need to fill me in?" I was confused – it sounded to me like Jake was a bit heartbroken, I couldn't understand why Paul would need to tell me about that. "Surely Jake would be the person to tell me, after all, it's all about him, isn't it?"

"It is also concerned with the pack." Dad told me solemnly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Everything will be fine." Dad replied, not quite meeting my eyes.

I knew that he wasn't being entirely truthful, being my father obviously he would say anything to make me happier. I couldn't make myself confront him though, there was something very wrong, something that I would find out about later and I could already sense that it could be dangerous, I just needed a few reassuring hours where everyone lied to me and told me that it would all be okay. I couldn't even consider the possibility that someone I loved could be in danger. I couldn't.

I made myself think of other things, forcing myself to go upstairs and begin unpacking.

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Review!**


	17. Heartbreak

**A/N: I'm back! **

**I realise I haven't updated in a very long time but I have been so busy lately and I've sort of been converted to Harry Potter fan fic...**

**Anyway, I really do want to finish this. So, this is set when Bella and Edward are on honeymoon. I realise that technically just before Rachel comes home, Jake would have ran away. I do realise this. I just don't think they would have told Rachel. **

**Disclaimer: The Twilight saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Not me.**

**Jailbait: Chapter Seventeen**

**Rachel's POV**

"Ja-ake?" I called down the stairs.

He appeared at the foot. "Yeah?" I could hear the muted sounds of the television in the background.

"Will you help me please? I can't reach the attic and I need to put my case in there."

He tutted, nodded and reached my side in half a second. Almost lazily he lifted my case in one hand, removed the loft hatch with the other, tucked it in neatly and replaced the hatch.

I blinked. "Wow that was quick." I muttered, he heard me and grinned cockily. I stared at him critically. "Were you out last night? You look awful."

"Gee thanks Rach, you're such a flatterer." He said sarcastically. "And yeah I was. There's some pack stuff going on."

I nodded. "I know. Paul's part of said pack,remember?" He looked faintly disgusted. I flashed him a satisfied smile. "Wanna talk about it?"

Jake snorted. "Not really."

"Hey." I said softly, "I'm your sister, Jake. I know I've committed the ultimate betrayal by falling in love with Paul, but I'm still your sister." I affected a soppy look. "I still love you best. You can still talk to me."

His expression softened a fraction. I placed a hand on his arm. "C'mon. Let's go downstairs, Dad's out."

I led him down the stairs and forced him into an armchair. I turned the television off with some relief, the endless noise and flashing colours drove me mad. I'd never gone in for television watching, Becky always had. I'd never been all that bothered.

"So, tell me all. Start at the beginning, everything."

"Do you remember Bella Swan?" He began. I nodded. "Well, a couple of years ago she came to live her full time. With her Dad, Chief Swan, Charlie. I didn't have much to do with her at first. But then I heard she was dating Edward Cullen. Well, you know about the Cullens. They're vampires." I nodded again. I recalled something Dad had said – Jake loved this Bella. I sort of remembered her. How could she not love him back? How could anyone fail to love my baby brother? I realised the bias of my own thoughts, but still...

"Well, Dad made me warn her. He knew, I wasn't a...werewolf then, so I didn't really understand. She didn't listen." His voice sounded mournful. "Well, he left her. Ran off somewhere. She was a mess, a real mess. Charlie was so worried. Then she started coming to see me. We were like...best friends." He was happier now, smiling at some remembered memory. "I...I fell in l-love. With her. With my best friend. It's such a cliché. He came back. Well, she went to get him actually. And now they're together again. She c-chose hi-m. Rach." His voice broke up on the last syllables; I reached out to take his hand and squeezed it tightly in my own.

I had a crazy violent impulse to murder this Bella girl. I didn't know her well but I disliked her. How could she do this to Jake?

"Did you fight for her?" I knew the answer already, Jake was a fighter, he'd have done everything he could to get this girl.

"Yeah. With everything I had. I lost her Rach. They're married now. On their honeymoon." He made a low disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

"Oh. That's not good." I felt a little out of my depth here, what was I supposed to say?

"You don't get it." He said with anguish.

I felt slightly insulted for a brief moment; I was an intelligent woman of course I understood, before realising that I should be concentrating on Jake, not on my own pride.

"So tell me." I prompted.

"He's a vampire, Rach."

"I know." He was getting at something that I hadn't picked up on yet.

"They're married. They're on _honeymoon_." He stressed the last word.

"So? They're married, they're supposed to go on h-" It suddenly clicked. I stopped taken aback. "But...how?"

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it." He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

My nose wrinkled involuntarily. He was a vampire, she was human. I'd heard a lot about vampires – these ones were apparently fast, unbreakable, strong. I didn't like to think about exactly how strong. She was human and very breakable. I didn't like to think about the logistics of that arrangement.

"My god...what if she gets hurt?"

"She probably will." He said mournfully. "Or he'll turn her into one of them. Either way I lose her. I can't help her. Can't protect her."

"Hey." I said softly. "Look at me." He didn't.

I got up from my seat, crossed the tiny gap between us and kneeled by his feet. His gaze remained stubbornly on his lap until eventually he gave in and looked up at me.

"You can't protect her anymore, Jacob. She made her decision and she doesn't need your protection. She's done as she chose and she will have to live with the consequences of that. You don't owe her anything." I said firmly. He nodded miserably. For a split second he looked just like a kid again, I was hit with a sudden urge to protect him. I didn't like this Bella girl. Not one tiny bit.

"I love her Rach." He said.

"I know. I can tell."

"What do I do?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I've never experienced anything like this. It'll get better."

"Wont." He muttered.

"It will. Honestly. These feelings will fade eventually, you'll get over her, find someone else. Find someone who deserves you. Maybe you'll imprint. You'll find your soulmate Jacob. She's out there somewhere."

"It hurts."

I nodded. "I know but it'll get better Jake. I promise. I'll be here."

He shook his head pathetically. "You're going soon. Aren't you?"

"I...I..don't know." I had deliberately not been thinking about the end of the summer. My mind had been subconsciously repressing the date.

I didn't know what I would do after this summer. My plans had fallen by the wayside. I didn't know what I would do anymore. Could I still go to the city and get a job? Was that a possibility? I didn't think I could anymore. I wouldn't be able to. I didn't know if I could bring myself to leave. There were other things and other people to take into consideration now. I was needed here. I belonged here. I was beginning to feel at home here now.

There was Dad to think about. He was getting on, he needed help. He needed someone to look after him, to make him meals and clean the place up for him. He was only getting older, he would need more and more help. I couldn't leave him here, he needed to be looked after. I'd neglected my duties as a daughter for too long now.

There was Jake. Poor, heartbroken Jacob who needed me here, who needed his big sister. Becky was too far away to provide a shoulder to cry on and a fountain of advice. It had to be me. I had to be here for him. I had to help him get over his broken heart, move on and find someone new, someone special, someone who would love him back.

And Paul. His future was intertwined with mine now. I couldn't live without him. He couldn't live without me. I didn't want to be without him. You only got one real chance at real love, you only had one soulmate. It was beginning to feel like he was mine. He had to remain here in La Push with his pack and his tribe, he couldn't move away. I couldn't move away.

Jake cut in suddenly, interrupting my musing, "You can't go Rach. We need you here."

I nodded. "I know. I know Jacob."


	18. Jacob

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long while and I am sorry for that. Obviously, there is not much about Rachel in the books, or about where Rachel and Paul where when this was all happening so I've used what is in the books and just imagined what else would have happened. Hope you enjoy it and any reviews are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Jailbait; Chapter Eighteen

Becky's POV

"Rach!" Paul's voice yelled. He sounded scared and...frightened. I all but flew down the stairs towards him. He caught me in his arms, hugged me close and sighed in relief. "Has Jake been here?" He demanded urgently.

"Just a minute ago." Dad said, rolling himself towards us. "Paul he's going to the Cullen's place. You have to stop him, they'll rip him to shreds!" His voice was frantic with worry. My stomach dropped. Something had happened. Something bad.

Paul nodded, "That's what we thought. I have to go and warn Sam. We'll get him, don't worry Billy." He murmured gently in my ear. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Love you."

"You too." I told him. I didn't know what was going on but everyone seemed way too worried and busy to sit down and explain to me. It was obviously some werewolf thing. Someone, probably Paul, would fill me in later. The thought did nothing to alleviate my rising sense of panic.

He ran out of the door, already yanking his clothes off as he went. It was a sign of how distracted I was that I didn't even have one of those stupid, juvenile thoughts about how good he looked half naked. I crossed to the couch and sat down. Some of Dad's words came back to me... "they'll rip him to shreds!"

God, what had Jake done. I didn't know very much about the vampires, people weren't that keen on talking about them. But what I did know scared me. They were immortal and deadly and strong and very fast. Jake was still human. What if they hurt him? What on earth was Jake doing? What had made him suddenly go after vampires?

"Dad." I said in an oddly level tone, "What's going on?"

"I'm not too sure." He hedged. "I don't know much."

"Well, what do you know? I think I deserve to know."

"Bella is back from her honeymoon. The pack have decided not to attack. Jake has."

"Why?"

"Think about it, Rachel. Bella is back, now she is either dead, in which case Jake wants vengeance because they killed a human or she is now a vampire, and they promised never to change anyone ever again. Either way, technically they have broken the treaty. However, Sam thinks that it would not be wise to attack the Cullens and he is right. The pack is strong but so are the Cullens. The fight would be too fair to call. We cannot afford lose anyone."

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks." I stood up and left the room. My mind was spinning.

How could Jake be so stupid? If Dad and Sam, the most knowledgable people I knew, didn't want to risk a fight because they might lose then why did Jake think that he alone would succeed? He would get hurt. He could be k- I cut the thought off. I would not think like that. Jacob, the little idiot, would be brought back and would never be so stupid again.

An hour passed. I paced and worried and pretended to do things, whilst all the time praying and hoping that Paul and Jacob would turn up.

Suddenly, a distant howl pierced the air. A wolf howl. Dad sat up in his chair and listened intently. The room was silent.

There was no more noise.

"What's happened?"

"I'm not sure." Dad responded. "I don't know. I just hope it's good news." His face was creased with worry. The fact that he was concerned worried me. I didn't understand what was going on fully, but I knew enough to be scared.

Another hour ticked by. I fidgeted constantly unable to set my mind to an actual task. I began to wash the dishes before giving up quickly.

Dad sat silently in his chair facing the window so he could see if anyone was coming. He was so still he could have been carved out of stone. I watched him for a while. His hands were folded neatly in his lap. He was barely breathing. He looked inexplicably much older than his actual age. Suddenly, Paul came into view. He was panting heavily as if tired. That was unusual, Paul didn't get tired.

He burst through the door, "Billy, Sam needs to see you. He's called a Council meeting. Rach, you should probably come as well. It will be safer where we all are."

"Where's Jake?" I breathed.

"He's...I can't tell you yet. I'm sorry." His eyes pleaded with me to accept that he couldn't tell me anything. I ignored them.

"Paul!"

His eyes flickered with indecision. After a brief pause, he gave in. "He's ditched the pack. I can't say anymore, Sam will tell everyone what happened at the meeting. C'mon."

I reached for the first pair of shoes I could lay my hands on and shoved them on, my hands trembling uncontrollably making the task much trickier than usual. Meanwhile, Paul helped Dad into a coat and pushed him out to the car, settling him inside.

I tried to lock the door. My shaking hands made it impossible. Paul tenderly took the key from me and locked the door.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"S'okay. Come on." He took my hand and led me to the car. "Where are the keys?"

"In my hand." I said.

"You can't drive, look...you're shaking."

Reluctantly, I handed the keys over. Paul drove fast, faster than I liked. Today though, I didn't mind the speed. I gripped the handle on the door in a vice like grip and bit down on my lip as he swerved too fast between cars and to the Clearwater's place. I hadn't been here in years but I still recognised it.

Inside, the small living room was crammed full of werewolves. It was almost unbearably hot. I peeled my jacket off and helped Dad remove his as well. Old Quil Ateara sat in one corner, he looked up when we arrived and Dad manoeuvred himself over to his friend. They didn't speak but just exchanged significant glances. On the way over there, he managed to run over the foot of two different people. He didn't seem to notice their pained moans, they seemed to be both werewolves because neither seemed especially injured. I wanted to laugh at the comicalness of it all, I didn't. It wasn't exactly the moment for humour.

There were two sofas and one armchair. Jared sat in the armchair with Kim tucked onto his lap. Leah and Sue Clearwater, both sporting oddly short haircuts, sat with their arms around each other on one sofa with Jake's friend, the younger Quil, sitting awkwardly at the other end. Emily, with Quil's imprint Claire, sat on one sofa beside Embry, Jake's other best mate, and Sam were on the other. A few younger teenagers, apparently all of whom were now wolves much to my horror, sat on the ground. Paul sat on the arm of one sofa and pulled me onto his lap. I went willingly, the atmosphere was awful and I felt safer when his arms where around me.

Sam stood up. What little noise there had been before ceased immediately and every pair of eyes in the room snapped to him.

"Today, we received news that Bella Cullen, formerly Swan, had returned from her apparent honeymoon. We met as a pack and decided to take no action. We reasoned that the Cullens would be well able to restrain her and they promised to move away from the area soon. We also had no hard evidence that she had even been changed. As a pack, we are strong but so are the Cullens. If we had attacked, not all of us would have survived. Those are the facts and that is why we decided not to attack. Jacob decided to attack alone. We were not quick enough to stop him before he reached Cullen land. I sent Jared and Quil to watch the border line, meanwhile we weighed up our options. Jacob returned within the hour with some awful news. Bella Cullen was pregnant with her bloodsucker. She was carrying some monster spawn which was slowly killing her. I could not take the risk of letting her have that child, that half human, half bloodsucker child would be a danger to humans everywhere. We decided to take action. Jacob refused. I ordered him to obey but he would not. As most of you know, Jacob is technically the Alpha. However, he refused the position. Today, he left the pack, becoming Alpha of his own pack. He was followed by Seth Clearwater, who we were unable to catch before they reached Cullen turf. They will now be protecting the Cullens. This means that we are unable to attack, we will be more outnumbered than before. We do not know what their next move will be although we do not think that the Cullens will attack, not whilst Bella is so ill. I have seen it in Jake's thoughts and she is very sick, close to death perhaps. That is as much as we know right now." He finished his account and sat down.

I concentrated very hard on breathing in and out. Paul squeezed my shoulder very gently and whispered in my ear, "Are you alright?" I just nodded.

Dad rolled himself to where Sam had just been standing. "Jacob will not be reasoned with. He is stubborn; everyone that knows him knows that. He is also in love with Bella. He would not want to destroy her. However, I think you should send messengers asking him to come back. Three of you go, perhaps, one as human I think. Ask the two of them to come home, you should probably also find out if they are protecting the Cullens. You should keep close to home, there aren't enough of you to make an attack so I would protect our homes first."

Sam nodded, "I think you're right. Tomorrow afternoon, give them time to think about what they've done, we'll send a couple of envoys."

With those words, the meeting seemed to be finished. A couple of the werewolves stood up and went out to run patrol. Sam joined them. Emily excused herself saying that Claire needed a nap and that she was doing dinner later if anyone wanted to drop by. I instinctively knew that she would have a whole house full of werewolves later that day.

"I have a few hours until I have to patrol." Paul said. "Can I come over to your place?"

"Let's take Dad home, then can I...can I come to yours instead?" I asked. I felt bad about planning to leave Dad by himself but I just wanted to be with Paul right now. When I went over to talk to Dad, my guilt was uneeded. The Elders were staying here, he would get a lift back a bit later with Sue or someone.

"Let's go, Dad's staying." I said. Paul nodded.

I had only been to his place once for a few short minutes whilst he got something or other. I knew it was small and untidy. When we arrived though, it seemed he'd done some tidying up. The place was a little messy around the edges but one hell of a lot cleaner than the last time I'd seen it.

"I..urrm...I knew you didn't like mess so I tidy now, just in case." He blushed faintly.

I smiled, "Love you."

I loved the look that appeared on his face whenever the 'l' word was mentioned. He always looked so ecstatically happy, it made me smile subconsciously along with him.

He led me to the sofa, where we both sat down. I moved closer to him, pressing myself against his side. He smiled and put his arms around me.

"What d'you want to do?"

"I just want to be with you." I answered honestly. "I don't know how much time we'll get together now that Jake's gone off."

"He'll be alright." He said, answering the question I hadn't voiced. "The vamps won't hurt him, Bella may be in love with the leech but she cares for Jake a lot. She won't let them hurt him."

"He's an idiot." I said. "I just don't know why he would do something like that... he didn't think about anyone else. Dad's all cut up about it, he's not getting any younger, the shock might have... I dunno, tipped him over the edge or something..." I trailed off, suddenly finding unexpected tears in my eyes.

"Hey, hey." Paul crooned. "Don't cry." I knew that when I cried he felt actual pain but I couldn't quite make the tears stop.

He hugged me, shifting me slightly so I was seated on his lap. I managed to finally get my tears under control.

Gently, he smoothed my hair back from my face.

"Thanks." I murmured.

He smiled, "Anytime."

I leaned round to press my lips against his. It was different to our other kisses, less careful, more frantic. I was scared and worried and emotional. He was...fearful. Somehow our joint fear for what would happen next melted away my usual concerns. Usually, I set boundaries and Paul never went close to crossing them. He knew how much I worried about the more physical side of our relationship and he couldn't bear to see me unhappy. Sneakily, I shifted in his lap so I was facing him. His hands pressed against my back, burning through to my skin and pressing me closer to his hard chest.

I don't know how long passed or quite when my shirt was removed (he, of course, hadn't been wearing one). Suddenly, a howl ripped through the air.

"Christ, that's Sam!" Paul pulled away, gasping for air. "I have to go." He said apologetically.

I struggled to control my quickened breathing. I removed myself from his lap and reached for my shirt, which was flung onto the floor. I put it on self consciously and smoothed my hands over my hair, it was mussed from where his hands had run through it. He watched me, a peculiar expression on his face.

We'd gotten too carried away, if Sam hadn't called I knew exactly where we would have ended up. I regretted it. I shouldn't have done it. He was still seventeen.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I apologised.

"I didn't mind."

"I know, but we shouldn't." I didn't want to say the words because, truth was, I did want to. But, I didn't much fancy going to jail.

"I know." He muttered. "Wanted to though."

"Me too." His face lit up.

"Urm... when's your birthday?" I said, feeling like some villain in a film as I did so.

"April." He said glumly.

I tried to hide the disappointment I felt. I don't think it fooled him though. He leaned down to kiss me again.

"I have to go." He said.

I nodded, "I'll let myself out."

"Do..." He blushed, "Do you want to stay over?"

I thought about it for a long moment. I did want to stay, I wanted to stay very much. But, it wouldn't be good for my self control, or his, if I did. I should stay away for a bit. My self control wasn't that good, my boundaries were fairly moveable. I didn't want to do anything rash.

"I can't."

I caught the flash of hurt in his eyes before he managed to cover it up. I felt horrible, I hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Be careful." I told him.

"I will, see you around." He ducked out, not quite meeting my gaze.

I heard the door slam shut and I flopped back onto the sofa.


	19. Decisions

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews – huge thanks also to the people that pointed out my mistake. The last chapter said Becky's POV, it's not, I just put the wrong name in. Sorry if I confused anyone!**

**I am off of school and confined to the house because of the snow (I think I'm the only person in the whole world who hates snow, I have refused to leave the house for over three days now because the snow refuses to melt) and therefore, have heaps of time. After Christmas, I will be attempting to do art coursework and have a life so updates will probably cease. As such, I am making the most of my time with lots of updates! (Hopefully!)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Not me.**

Jailbait; Chapter Nineteen

Rachel's POV

"Are you avoiding me?" Paul said accusingly. I jumped about a foot. He was sitting in my kitchen wearing a pair of cut offs and an accusing face.

When the shock had faded somewhat and I was able to speak, I managed to reply. "Why are you in my kitchen? Who let you in?" I side stepped the question deliberately.

"I wanted to see you. I let myself in." He answered simply. He knew I'd avoided the question; it was evident in his eyes.

"You could have just knocked, you know, like normal people with manners do." Attack is the best form of defence.

"You've been avoiding me ever since that day." He looked hurt. The accusatory look I was immune to, the hurt look, however, made me feel like a horrible person. I was a horrible person.

He was right though. I had been avoiding him. And I couldn't admit that to him, or explain why because it wasn't just one clear cut reason. There were a few, which twisted and turned and interlinked and confused me, and they were supposed to be my own thoughts. If I couldn't explain them in my own head, how could I try and tell him?

Firstly, I was terrified for Jake's safety. It seemed that they could not hear him anymore. He could be dead, or dying, and no one would know anything about it. They all seemed to be relying on the idea that this Bella girl wouldn't let her vamp family kill Jake. Seeing as how she had flitted between her Cullen and Jake ruthlessly for ages, and broken both of their hearts in the process, and how she was currently carrying some monster vampire spawn, I wasn't sure they should be so dependent on her. She seemed like the flighty type. I didn't think she seemed all that reliable. I felt like a bad person for worrying about my boyfriend when my little brother was in mortal danger.

I was also missing Jake and Paul resembled Jake far more than I was comfortable with. Technically, there wasn't that much physical resemblance. But, they were both wolves, they had the same cropped hair and dark eyes and skin. Neither of them wore many clothes, they had almost identical muscles. Sam had told me that when they could hear each other's thoughts, their thoughts were almost identical to the way they spoke and so, they picked up phrases and expressions from each other without realising they were doing it. Paul had a way of sounding just like Jake, or maybe Jake sounded like Paul. Either way, every single time I heard Paul speak, I felt a pang of worry for my little brother coupled with a violent desire to strangle him for making me worry like this and a weird longing to just see him again.

Thirdly, Paul was still seventeen and therefore, not legal yet. I knew that he didn't see this as a problem, but I did. I respected the law. I didn't want to break it. And my self control wasn't that good. Spending long periods of time with him only accentuated my desire to jump him right there and then. And, obviously he wouldn't mind that. It wasn't like he would be complaining. He wouldn't pull away and say 'no', would he? It was up to me to keep things PG-13.

Fourthly, my Dad didn't like Paul that much. He never said it in that many words but whenever he arrived home and Paul was here, he just sighed and barely spoke all night. I knew that Dad did like him in a way, but of course Paul was a werewolf and Dad wished with all his heart that I had never gotten caught up in any of this. Usually, this fact wouldn't have bothered me, I was an adult and this was my home as well and Paul was my boyfriend, he was perfectly entitled to spend time here. But, with Jake gone and Becky pregnant I felt it was my duty to be the good child and not to antagonise him any further, I think he was pretty close to breaking point already.

That was about it on the excuses front. I realised that they weren't all that good, that any other sane person would say that they were pathetically bad and that really I shouldn't be avoiding him but these reasons mattered to me.

"I'm not avoiding you." I lied.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me, Rach. I know you are." I didn't think he could still insult me like that, I thought the imprint made it all impossible.

"Don't call me a liar." Technically, I was lying so he was allowed to say that. But still.

"But you are lying." He stated simply.

"Well, so what if I am!" My temper flared up. I felt bad for being angry at him because he was right, I was lying and he didn't deserve to be yelled at.

His face fell. He looked crushed. "Fine. See you around. Rachel." He left very quickly.

I was instantly crushed under a mountain of pure guilt. I had been hideously unfair to him. I wanted to run out after him and hug him and tell him I was sorry and that I loved him. I didn't. The excuses still sat firmly in my mind. It was better for both of us if, for now, we didn't spend as much time together. There were other, more pressing matters to worry about. Relationships had to take a back seat. After all, he was my soul mate, it wasn't like he'd run off if I was a bit distracted for a while. He would still be there when I had time and the emotional space to love him properly.

I was a horrible person.

I know, I know. I was taking the imprint for granted. I was hurting him. I was hurting myself.

I pushed Paul out of my mind and made myself some breakfast. The phone trilled suddenly, startling me.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Rach?" A familiar voice said.

"Becky! How are you?"

"Pregnant." She said. "I'm massive. And I think my ankles have gotten bigger."

I stifled a laugh. Bless her; she always was the vainer of the two of us. "I'm sure they haven't, Becky."

"Have." She said sulkily. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Rubbish." I said without thinking.

"What's wrong?"

I panicked. What could I tell her? "Oh, urm...nothing much."

"Is everyone okay?" She was using her panicked tone. It was actually all a ruse, she used it to make me think that she was worried and I would have to deny it, I would feel bad for making her worry and would end up telling her what was wrong. She was also the more manipulative of us.

"Everyone is fine." I fell for her ruse as usual." Me and Paul are having some problems." This was a small problem, in consideration to everything else that was going on, and also the only one that I could tell her.

"Babe, what's happening? Is it the age gap? Are you just a bit...frustrated?" She giggled.

I half growled – being around werewolves all the time was evidently beginning to rub off on me. "No. It's not that. You know he's very mature for his age, he doesn't seem like he's seventeen. I'm just considering going to the city, like I had wanted to and he wants me to stay here so we argue a lot."

"I thought you'd made your mind up to stay."

"Well, it was never a definite thing. I don't know if I want to stick around here that long." I said defensively.

"But, you said that you had friends there and that you liked being with Jake and Daddy again and you have Paul there. I thought you were making a life there."

"Well, I was. I am. I do like being with them again and they do need me here. I just...it's just not what I wanted to do. And, I know that I did volunteer for this and no one would blame me if I changed my mind. But still, I'm just feeling a little...forced into this."

"Oh, babe, don't be silly." She chided. "It's just a phase."

"I know." I agreed.

We chatted for a few more minutes, or three quarters of an hour, before finally hanging up. Talking to my twin always made me feel better, even if I could not tell her what was really happening here.

Of course, that was the other reason I had been avoiding Paul. The summer had all but ended. It was the first of September tomorrow. I had a choice to make. And I didn't know if I wanted to make it yet.

On the one hand, the case for staying here was pretty strong. I had Paul, my soul mate and our fledgling relationship made me happier than I would ever have thought possible. Dad and Jake needed me. Jake needed help to get over this Bella girl and Dad wasn't getting any younger, he needed help around the house and it wasn't like Jake was around to help out. I had a few friends here, the pack was very welcoming and Emily and I were fast becoming good friends. I could get a little job, nothing serious, just enough to live on. I could spend the rest of my life here quite happily.

On the other hand, I had always wanted to have a proper, grown up job. As a kid, I had dreamed of having a career first. I had a degree, something which would be entirely wasted if I started working at the little restaurant in Forks or wherever. I would be unfulfilled remaining on the rez. I hadn't really finished with the outside world yet, I wasn't sure if I was ready to settle down yet.

I was torn between two futures. The first saw me move in with Paul, being there for my family (who did need me), getting a little job, having kids... it was the picture of domestic bliss, the sort of future Becky had always wanted (and now had). The sort of future that I did want and had always wanted, just not for a few years.

The second saw me leave Paul temporarily, move to the city for four or five years and get some big job. I would work my way up the ranks and spend each day facing new challenges. It would be exciting and sociable and fun. I would spend my nights partying and at posh restaurants. Then, when the glitter and glitz faded and I grew tired of the city, I would return to Forks and pursue future one.

The second future was selfish and self centred and relied heavily on the idea that Paul would wait five years whilst I went and had fun. I knew he would. I didn't think it was fair or nice to ask him to do so. The first future was boring and reeked of 'middle age'. It made me feel claustrophobic.

I didn't know what to do. That was one of the biggest reasons I had been avoiding Paul, every second I spent with him pushed me a step closer to future one.

I didn't want to be pushed. I wanted to leap of my own accord. I just didn't know where I wanted to jump yet.


	20. Love

**A/N: I had some problems uploading this so sorry for the long wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Still. Funnily enough, the rights to the book was not one of my birthday presents.**

Jailbait; Chapter Twenty

Rachel's POV

I didn't know how much longer I could deal with this. I'd always thought of myself as an emotionally stable person. However, my little brother's abandonment of the pack which was swiftly followed by the departure of both Clearwater kids, had rendered me incapable of functioning in the real world. I was a mess. I cried at everything no matter how miniscule or irrelevant. I got mad at everyone and everything irrationally. I swung wildly between emotions. I found it hard to sleep, at night my mind whispered horrible untrue things - "He left you." - Jacob hadn't left me, not really.

Truth was I was absolutely terrified. The pack thought that Jake was still alive along with Leah and Seth. They had sent envoys a day or two ago. They had returned disappointed. Although, I had known that Jake wasn't coming back, it still hurt to see Jared and Quil and Collin return without Jake beside them.

Sam was going-out-of-his-mind-crazy as well. His was a dual edged sword – he cared deeply for his pack members and was terrified for their safety, on the other hand his male ego was seriously wounded after the leadership battle. Losing not just one, but three members, had depleted the pack, making them even more vulnerable to attack, he didn't voice his concerns, but the worry was evident in Sam's eyes.

I hadn't made a decision about my future yet. I had decided to do nothing until the Jacob situation was sorted out. The way things looked at the moment, there didn't seem to be any end to the conflict.

The council had a plan. It was a good plan which involved none of them, there would be no threat to the pack and I would have thought it was a brilliant plan, if not for the fact that one of my closest family members would be one in danger. More than danger really, if the plan worked then Jacob would die. Simple as.

They reasoned that this half vampire, half human creature inside of that Bella girl would kill her eventually, probably during labour or whatever. There were some horrible stories about how that monster inside her would get out of her. The theory was that Jacob would be so mad, so hurt, so angry he would destroy the monster and hopefully take a few vamps down with him. Of course, the unspoken footnote was that the other bloodsuckers would take Jake down at some point and it would take just one bite, so I had been told, for Jake to be killed. Apparently vampires were venomous and their venom was poisonous to werewolves. It was clear that no one wanted this course of action to happen but everyone knew it would. I knew Jacob well. He loved Bella, if this creature killed her, he would kill it.

Dad had said nothing as Old Quil had spoken of the plan. When we got home, he had shut himself in his bedroom, reappearing a few hours later with suspiciously red eyes. Truth was there was nothing anyone could do.

Dad had also been seriously opposed to my 'do nothing' plan of action on the issue of my future. He had begged me not to waste my education and not to let this drama affect my decision.

It was stupid to even say it. Of course this whole thing was affecting my decision. Everything that had happened this summer had an effect on my decision.

Paul, my soulmate, Jacob, my irresponsible, idiotic, immature little brother, Dad, who clearly couldn't take care of himself, Becky, who had her own life and was about to become a Mum (I admit it, I was jealous that she had got married and had kids first, I always knew she would, I just never thought I would feel this much envy when she actually did)...

The fact was that actually I was needed here. It was odd to feel needed. I had never really been an essential member of the family before. Everyone had had their roles and mine was a backseat kind of part. Mum was the one who looked after us, Dad was the breadwinner, Jake was the cute little one, Becky was the second mother, I was just Rach.

I think some small part of me, way deep down, had accepted that I would be staying here. There was no way I would go anywhere. It simply wasn't feasible. It was entirely selfish to go. I would have to stay here.

It actually felt like my own choice even though really it wasn't my decision at all. The second I had run into Paul was the second that my ambitions disappeared. Perhaps disappeared was the wrong word, truth was, I didn't know if I wanted the career anymore. It didn't seem so important. My goals, my dreams, they had shifted, changed.

Now, if I thought of my future, it included kids and a home here in La Push and Dad and Jake and Becky occasionally, and...Paul.

I hadn't seen a lot of Paul recently. Well truthfully I had seen him pretty much every day, it just felt like I didn't see him much because we had been all but inseparable all summer. He dropped in at unsociable hours these days, snatching an hour here and an hour there. Sam was making them run patrols all hours of the day and night. In between patrols, Paul would call in to see me, sleep and eat.

Sometimes I went over to his place. I kept things tidy. I made him food, leaving it out on the side just in case he called home. He didn't come home very often, only really when I was there.

He was always tired when I saw him. I always felt guilty when I saw the dark circles under his eyes, watched as he stifled yet another yawn because I knew he was sacrificing precious sleep for time spent with me. Sometimes I insisted he went to sleep and would sit next to him, or lie sometimes, and read books or watch him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Any trace of worry or fear simply melted away.

I had become one of those people I used to hate – those who watched their significant other sleep. I used to scoff and people who did that. Now I had joined their ranks. Ironic really.

"Rach?" Paul's voice called up the stairs. I jumped up from my bed and flew down the stairs. He caught me at the foot and kissed me.

"Are you alright?" I asked quickly, scanning him for any signs of injury or hurt. This was a familiar routine. I was terrified that he would be attacked whilst on patrol.

He carried me into the living room and placed me on the couch. He sat down beside me and flung an arm around my shoulders. I pressed myself even closer to him.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine. You worry too much." He said airily.

"You're saying you don't worry about me?" I demanded.

"Well...course I worry about you." He admitted sheepishly.

"Then I don't worry too much." I leaned across and kissed him again.

He smiled, "So, what d'you want to do?"

I paused sneakily studying him for any signs of tiredness. "Are you tired?"

"No." He always said no whether he was or not.

"Tell the truth – are you tired?" I demanded. He always had to tell me the truth eventually. The whole imprinting thing definitely swung in my favour.

"No."

Good, he was telling the truth. "Want something to eat?"

"Always." His stomach rumbled as if to emphasise his point.

I laughed, "C'mon then."

I fixed him some pancakes in the tiny kitchen.

"Aren't you having anything?" He said, digging in hungrily.

"No, it's three pm." I reminded him. "That's not a meal time."

"Mm- yeah. You're right." He said between mouthfuls, evidently unashamed. "Where's your Dad?"

"At the Clearwaters. He's there pretty much all the time now."

"So, you're alone here?" He sounded worried.

"Yes, but I also live on the reservation...I doubt very much any Cullens are going to walk in here." I pointed out reasonably.

"Still, you should go over there with him. It's safer." He insisted.

"But it's so boring over there. And they all sit there and talk about tactics and what could be happening and it...scares me."

He let the subject drop. He knew it was a sensitive issue.

Within a minute, he had wiped the plate clean. Literally. I tended not to watch Paul eat, it made my stomach turn the way he seemed to inhale food rather than swallow it.

"I've finished. You can look." He announced grinning. He paused with... nervousness. "Erm...Rach?"

"Yeah?"

He half muttered the words. "I told my parents about you and...they want to meet you and you don't have to if you don't want to, it's just that they're about today and so are we and they'd really like to meet you..."

"I'd love to." I cut in sensing that he wasn't going to finish any time soon.

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"I need to get changed first though."

He scrutinised me in a way that made me blush. "Why? What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"I can't meet your parents for the first time in shorts and a t-shirt." I said firmly.

"Why not?" He was still looking me up and down appreciatively. I had a sudden urge to jump him right there and then.

I made myself get up and walk past him and make my way to my bedroom. I took a deep breath. Jesus, this was not easy. Why had God made him so bloody attractive? Why was I so attracted to him? Seriously, I had some self control issues. I had never thought of myself as one of those people who needed sex to get by. Meeting Paul was beginning to make me question that.

I changed into jeans and a top and took a sweater (which I noticed was actually Paul's – funny, looking about my room there were his things everywhere, I hadn't realised before) with me because of the inevitable rain. I was a little, okay a lot, nervous about meeting Paul's parents. Any college boyfriends I had had always seemed to live in states far away from me, meaning that meeting up during college holidays were pretty much an impossibility (although, I had never come home at holidays anyway). I hadn't met a boyfriend's parents in a while. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

I was very quiet as Paul drove (way too fast, I didn't even complain about the speed as I usually did) to his parent's house. They lived out near one of the little obscure beaches that I used to spend hours exploring as a kid. Their house was little and white.

Paul helped me out of the car and held my hand, stopping at the gate. "They'll love you." He promised quietly, pressing his lips to my forehead. "I love you."

"You do?"

"Course. I was head over heels the very second you ran into me that day on the beach." He said simply.

I blushed, simultaneously praying that my skin was too dark for him to see. "I love you too."

"You do?"

"Course. I was head over heels the very second I stopped thinking you were stalking me and decided that I didn't care about having a career." I teased.

A fat grin spread quickly over his face and he pulled me up into his arms, smiling and kissing me full on the lips.

"I hope your parents aren't watching." I murmured against his lips.

We both spun around like a pair of guilty teenagers, technically speaking of course one of us was actually a teenager, there was no sign of his parents. We breathed a mutual sigh of relief.

"Ready?" He said. He took my hand carefully.

"Nope. Let's go." I said quickly. He grinned.


	21. Utter Humiliation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Jailbait: Chapter Twenty One

Rachel's POV

He pulled me up the little front path. It cut the front garden directly in two almost like something from a storybook. The garden had a border of flowerbeds, all planted up with neat rows of flowers. I didn't know anything about gardening or flowers or anything like that but I thought it looked pretty. Paul pushed the front door open.

"Wait!" I hissed. "Shouldn't you knock first?"

He smirked, "Rach, baby, I grew up here. It's my parents that live here, remember?"

"Still." I said stubbornly, surreptitiously surveying my surroundings. I was standing in a hallway, there were three doorways leading out of this room. One, judging by the cooking smells emanating from it, was the kitchen.

"Stop stalling, c'mon." He said to me and then raised his voice. "Mu-um! Dad!"

"Paul? Is that you?" A female voice called out, shortly followed by a woman appearing at the kitchen doorway. She was clutching a red and white striped towel which she was wiping her hands on.

She was tiny, a good inch or two shorter than me, and had long dark hair, with a few streaks of grey which was wound into a neat bun at the back of her head. She was slender but still curvy. She had large, dark eyes and a small mouth. She was pretty, I noted. She didn't look very old either, she had hardly any wrinkles. She looked a lot younger than my Dad, although Daddy had been older when Becky and I were born and Paul was even younger than I was.

"Nah, it's one of your other children." Paul said sarcastically accompanying this with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't be cheeky!" She moved forward, swatting at him with the aforementioned towel and reached up on tiptoes (he helped out by leaning right down) to kiss his cheek. She turned to me. "Well, hello there you must be Rachel."

I stuck my hand out for her to shake; she ignored it and swept me into a hug. She finally released me and held me at arm's length.

She smiled. I noticed her smile was just like Paul's. "I've heard so much about you. I really have-"

"We both have, he never shuts up about you!" An older man had appeared beside Paul's mum suddenly. I assumed it was his Dad. He was about six foot which would have been impressive if his son hadn't been five or six inches taller than that. He looked older than his wife and had a full head of silvery grey hair.

Paul blushed faintly. "Thanks, Dad. You just wrecked my whole image."

His Dad winked. "Anytime son. Anytime."

I giggled. Paul made a face at me, luckily his parents didn't see.

"Well dear, you should probably invite the poor girl in." His dad said, sliding an arm around his wife's waist.

"Oh yeah, probably should. Come on in Rachel, you're even prettier than he said, you know."

"Oh?" I said, raising an eyebrow at Paul.

He blushed again. "Mum, you didn't have tell her that."

"I really did, dear." She said perfectly straight faced, leading us into the living room. It was a big room, considering the size of the house, and was...cosy. There was a little fireplace which wasn't lit. There were a few photographs littering the room and a couple of paintings on the walls.

"And we haven't even got the baby photos out yet." His dad said grinning and sitting down in a leather armchair which was clearly his.

Paul groaned. "Please, please don't."

"I'd love to see baby photos." I smiled sweetly.

"You don't." Paul assured me, sitting down on the sofa and pulling me with him.

"Why not?"

"I was kinda...well, as a kid, I was a bit...you know...chubby." Paul looked embarrassed.

I bit my lip, quickly succumbing to laughter. I heard his parents join in with me.

"You know what, Rachel?" His mum said happily. "I think you'll fit right in."

I smiled.

The talk just flowed naturally. I loved the way the family interacted, they constantly teased each other. His parents seemed to have made it their life's mission to humiliate Paul as much as possible which meant that I spent most of the time in fits of laughter. As promised, his mum went and found a whole album full of photos of Paul as a kid. He protested for ages, finally admitting defeat and sulking whilst I flicked through it with his mum, chortling occasionally as she accompanied each photo with a story.

The time seemed to fly by. About four, Paul made our excuses and practically dragged me out of the door. His parents stood and waved us goodbye from the porch step.

"You have to come again soon, Rachel!" His mum called.

"I will." I grinned.

Paul groaned loudly once we were in his truck and driving away, "Please, please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Ever go over again. I'd forgotten how embarrassing they are."

I giggled. "They were nice. At least they didn't threaten to kill you...like my parent or brother."

Paul chuckled. "Yeah, suppose you're right." His tone turned serious. "The death threats didn't bother me though, they would have had to do a whole lot worse to stop me coming to see you."

Butterflies kicked me in the stomach. I loved it when he said sweet things like that. I just never knew what to say back. "Love you."

"You too." He had this big fat grin on his face as he said that. He tried, and failed miserably, to hide it.

I smirked. "You know you're whole entire cool guy thing has just gone out of the window."

"It hasn't." He protested. "I am still cool."

"No, Paul, you're really not. Not anymore."

"So I was cool then?" He grinned.

"For like a day," I countered.

"Better a day than not at all, like you."

I spluttered. I wasn't used to him teasing me like that. Usually, he was all careful not to hurt my feelings, which was nice, but just a bit...irritating. I liked this teasing Paul.

"Oh. Oh, you're so for it." I said darkly.

"Yeah, what're you gonna do?" He said cockily, pulling up outside my house and cutting the engine.

"I'm never going to kiss you again." I said smugly, folding my arms.

He looked actually wounded. "What?"

"You heard me. Never, ever again."

His eyes narrowed. "You won't stick to that. You can't resist me."

"Actually, babe, I think it's you who can't resist me." I replied.

"No." I raised an eyebrow. "I can resist." He said.

"Look me in the eye then." I taunted, a smile playing on my lips.

"Nope." He was very deliberately not looking at me.

I took a deep breath and nodded – I liked to win and if I had to play dirty to win, well...desperate times called for desperate measures. Carefully, I climbed out of my seat and straddled Paul. He was still not looking at me. His jaw was strained. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on breathing in and out. I smirked. The battle was half won.

"Baby?" I said softly.

"No." He managed. "It won't work."

"Wanna bet?" I pressed myself against him, enjoying the feel of his hard chest way more than I should. I pressed my lips to the base of his throat, kissing all the way up to his jawline. He let out an involuntary groan of pleasure and I grinned against his neck. Battle won.

Sure enough, his boiling hands wound around my waist pulling me even closer to him. He kissed me with more passion than ever before and I got caught up with it.

It felt so right to be this close to him, to be pressed against him, to kiss him. Our tongues danced together in long, passionate, open mouth kisses.

Suddenly, I remembered where we were and exactly how old Paul was. I yanked myself away, my back pressed up against the wheel.

"We should erm...we shouldn't..." I trailed off, trying to slow my breathing down. Paul nodded.

"You're right." He looked disappointed and a little crushed for a brief moment before he composed his expression again. It hurt me, that look. They said the imprint thing was one sided. It wasn't. When he hurt or was in pain, it hurt me too. Nothing like how he hurt, of course, but a little twinge in my chest. It worked the other way as well, when he was happy, it made me smile. Of course, some people said that that was just love.

I smoothed my hair down and climbed back into the passenger seat. I flipped the mirror down.

"Holy mother!" I exclaimed, looking at myself.

"What?" Paul said worried, his eyes checking me over anxiously for any signs of damage.

"Look at my neck!" I wailed.

Paul bit his lip. I wasn't sure whether it was concern or amusement. "Yeah, sorry about that. Erm...I got...carried away?"

"Sorry! Carried away! You've just given me two huge hickies and that's my dad and my brother in there!" I pointed at the house.

"Blame me." Paul suggested.

"Well duh, I was hardly gonna say I did it myself, was I?" I said with sarcasm heavy in my voice. "Oh, I'm so so dead!"

"They won't hurt you, I won't let them." Paul said quietly. I ignored him childishly.

I drew my hair around my face cursing the day I had cut it to shoulder length. "How'd I look?" I said.

"Incredibly beautiful."

I hit his shoulder. "Stop trying to get back into my good books. Can you see them?"

"No." He lied.

"You're going to be in so much trouble if Jake sees." I warned him. "So so much trouble."

He shrugged. "It was worth it."

I couldn't help it, I grinned. "I have to go. See you tomorrow." His face slipped into a pout. "Okay, call me later." I could deny him nothing and I also knew how much it hurt him not to be with me as much as he possibly could.

"Love you." I pecked him on the cheek swiftly and climbed out of his car.

"Love you too." He said as I slammed the door shut.

I just nodded, waved once and made my way into the house. I closed the door really quietly, trying not to make any noise and praying that I could get to my room before anyone saw me.

"JESUS!" Jake was lounging in the doorway and staring at my neck with a weird mixture of anger and amusement.

"Shush!" I hissed desperately.

Too late – Dad rolled into the porch. I wanted to die. Actually drop dead. Jake smirked.

"Rachel Black, what the hell is that on your neck?" Dad's voice was quiet and menacing.

Oh god.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a review telling me what you think.**


	22. Renesmee

**A/N: I'm off school today with the mother of all colds and in between feeling sorry for myself and looking pitifully and hideously ill, I have decided to write this chapter because I want to avoid having a rabid squirrel thrown through my window and having it eat my bed (as promised by eeyore-ft-tigger).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Jailbait; Chapter Twenty Two

Rachel's POV

"Rachel Black, what the hell is that on your neck?" Dad repeated in a tone that was way too calm.

My mind ran through various excuses. Maybe they would believe that I had fallen and hurt myself...maybe I could just fling myself onto the floor and grovel for forgiveness, or a swift death, whichever...

"It's a hickie!" Jacob announced gleefully. Then it seemed to sink in. "Hey! I'm going to kill him. He...he..." Jacob didn't seem to be able to come up with a word bad enough to describe Paul. He shook slightly, his hands fisting at his sides, took a deep breath and his outline came into focus again.

"Jacob!" I cried suddenly. "What are you doing here?"

Somewhere in between wanting to die and wishing that the ground would actually open and swallow me up, I had just noticed that Jacob was home.

"Erm...it's kinda a long story." He rubbed the back of his neck like he did sometimes when he felt awkward.

"You know what is a really long story?" I said in a light tone.

Jake picked up on the underlying menace. "No." His voice was about an octave higher than usual.

"Well, I'll enlighten you. It's when you come home one day to find that your little brother has run off and no one knows where the hell he is or even if he is alive!" I punched his shoulder. It hurt but it didn't flinch. I was too mad. "Why the hell did you go? You scared me Jacob! I thought you were dead! Dead!"

"Rach, calm down." He placed his hands in front of him in a placatory manner.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. Do you have any idea how scared I was? I couldn't sleep for days because I thought you were dead." I was screaming now. A small part of me acknowledged that maybe I was being a little too loud but I just didn't care, I was mad.

"I had to go, Rachel." He said softly.

I hit him again. My hand really hurt now but I still couldn't make myself care. "You left Jacob. You left the pack, you left the family." I was overcome with an uncontrollable urge to cry. I wasn't as pissed anymore, I was sad. Throughout all those nights of worrying and panic and imagining horrible scenarios I hadn't cried once. I had managed to hold back tears until this point.

They gushed down my cheeks. Dad rolled forward but Jake stopped him, cutting in front. "Rach, I'm so so sorry." He pulled me to his warm chest.

I didn't mean to, I was fully intending to be cross with him for a really long time, but I couldn't help it. I hugged him back. My arms involuntarily wound themselves around his big, warm waist.

"Y-you-complete and-utter-idiot." I sobbed.

"I know." He said soothingly.

"You l-left me." I said through tears.

"No." He denied instantly, looking hurt. "I didn't leave you Rachel."

"You d-did, you j-jerk."

"Sorry." He hung his head and he looked quite a lot like Paul in that moment so I hugged him harder.

"You've g-got a lot of m-making up to do." I said sternly, the effect ruined somewhat by the tears.

I pulled away and wiped my face with the back of my hand. I was a little embarrassed by the crying now; I didn't like crying in front of people. When Mum had died, I had cried publicly once (twice, if you counted the time I had cried all over Paul) and then saved the tears until I was alone or with Becky.

A fairly large part of my mind had noticed that in all the Jacob being back drama, the attention had shifted from my neck. I thanked the heavens fervently, thank you, thank you, thankyou.

"Why are you back anyway Jacob?" I said, walking into the main room. Dad and Jake followed. I sat down. Jake sat down on the only armchair and Dad just rolled himself into a space. He looked as interested as I was so I figured Jacob hadn't gotten around to telling him yet either.

"Erm..." He flushed pink and spoke to his feet. "I kinda...imprinted."

"Wow, that's great! On who?" I said happily.

"Renesmee." As he said her name, this huge soppy grin crept over his face.

"Do I know her?" I demanded eagerly, desperate to know my baby brother's soulmate was.

She would be pretty and lovely and kind and just the sort of person Jake needed after all this Bella business. She would love him unconditionally and irrevocably. She would put him back together making him forget about that stupid Bella girl. She would be someone I could be friends with, after all, we would be sisters-in-law but also we would both be wolf girls. She would love my brother the way he deserved, they would be together forever. I wondered where Jacob had met her. I thought he was just staying round the Cullen place recently. Maybe he had gone to Port Angeles or Forks or something and met her. Presumably, he'd stay away from there now. He had no reason to be there anymore. He didn't need Bella, he had this new girl. He could come home.

"Not exactly." Jake hedged.

"C'mon Jake, don't be all mystery man on me. I'm dying here, give me some details!"

"She's erm...she's Bella and Edward's daughter." He cringed back into his chair.

I blinked spastically. "She's what?"

"She's Bella and Edward's daughter." Jacob repeated quickly still looking at the floor.

"But...she's a monster!" I protested.

Jacob growled and his muscles tensed. I froze, shuddering back into my chair. I had never seen Jacob look so dangerous, so...wolf like. My heart thudded. Jake's arms were gripping the armchair dangerously hard, the wood let out a moan of protest. His arms were shaking, his whole body was shaking.

"She is not a monster." He said slowly, every word laced with anger. He seemed to be in control now.

"She's half vampire." I said unwilling to drop the point.

"So?"

"Well, look I'm not trying to wind you up, honest. It's just I thought that wolves and vampires didn't get on." I said quietly. He had stopped shaking and seemed to be in control. I was taking no chances though, I knew the consequences of making a wolf mad. I had to be careful not to provoke him.

"We don't. But you can't choose who you imprint on, you know that. I couldn't help it. The second I saw her...bam. Just like that nothing else mattered. I don't care who she is or what she is or who her parents are. None of that matters. She's...she's the most perfect kid you ever saw." Jake said with reverence in his tone. He smiled stupidly and I guessed he was thinking about her.

I wondered idly if Paul was like that. He was certainly never like that around me...well, not very often anyway. Hmm, guess the pack was right, imprinting did make you a big gooey softie. I wanted to laugh, only just about managing to restrain myself.

"Okay." I said.

"That's it? Okay?" Jake said. "Aren't you going to say anything else?" He sounded confused. I was confused. What did he want me to do? Yell at him? Ask questions about the little half breed thing?

I glanced at Dad. He seemed to be frozen into place, his face a mask of shock. I should get up and talk to him, I should check he was still breathing, I didn't. I couldn't move.

I couldn't help it. I was completely repulsed by the idea of this Renesmee thing. It was just wrong. I had been with the pack long enough to know that vampires were dangerous. They had been worried about the half breed, monster thing, worried enough to plan an attack. Now, well...it looked like Renesmee was protected. That wasn't right. She had been a danger before, she still would be. What if she hurt someone?

It was just wrong. Plain wrong. She was just a baby. A little traitorous voice spoke up, it's not like that for Jacob, just like it's not like that for Quil about Claire. And you had no problem with that relationship, the irritating voice continued, not once you knew the truth.

She was also Bella's daughter. Jacob had been head over heels crazy for Bella. She had chosen someone, something, else and she had crushed his heart. I knew that the love he felt for her had been very real. He couldn't just not love her anymore. Feelings like that didn't just disappear. How could he love Bella's daughter? It was weird. It was the whole Mrs-Robinson-in-The-Graduate thing. Jacob was supposed to be in love with Bella, the human, not her daughter. But Bella chose someone else, the voice sounded up, and anyway, it wasn't like Jacob had any choice in the matter. You can't choose an imprint, it just happens. Stupid damn voice, I cursed, coming up with a counter argument for everything. Stupid.

She was half vampire, half human. She should never exist, she shouldn't have been born. It was weird and terrifying and sick. Really sick. I could deal with werewolves, I had been forced to deal with the knowledge that vampires existed. But half vampires? I didn't know how to deal with that. The idea was sickening. It was wrong. She was a monster. She was wrong. She shouldn't exist. What if she couldn't control herself? What if she hurt someone? How on earth would Jacob justify that? She was a monster, she shouldn't exist, she just shouldn't be.

And this time, the little voice stayed quiet.

There was no counter argument that could make this one acceptable.

**A/N: Just a quick note. I realised that in the last chapter I had put Jacob in there (Rachel refers to him) even though he isn't at home anymore. I thought of an explanation - Rachel is so used to him being there that she just forgets that he isn't, after all, he hasn't actually been away that long – a week, ten days tops.**


	23. Grief

**A/N: ****I have finally, finally gotten around to making a plan and working out exactly where this story is going. I have worked out that, unless I have to add something else in, this story will have finished by chapter thirty, and then dependant on interest I might write a final chapter. This means that there isn't a long way left to go, so I am going to try (and I make no promises!) to really crack on with this and get it all finished.**

**I want to thank everyone who reads, reviews, alerts and favourites. Thank you very much, without you I would never have written even this much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Jailbait; Chapter Twenty Three

Rachel's POV

"Okay." I said, slamming into a chair at Paul's table. He looked up from where he was standing at the counter. He didn't appear surprised so I figure he had heard me coming, probably wasn't hard – I hadn't been exactly quiet. "You know about Jake, right?"

He nodded and began speaking very quickly. "Yeah. I didn't know until you did though, I was with you when he told Sam so I only found out when I phased after I dropped you off. That's why I didn't tell you."

Oh, it clicked into place – he thought I was mad for not telling him.

"I'm not mad about that." I said dismissively. He looked relieved. "Am I the only one that wants to throw up at the idea of my brother, my baby brother, imprinting on some half breed thing? Because Dad seemed to think it was quite acceptable once he got over the shock and Jake nearly ripped my head off when I said it was sick..." I trailed off as Paul's face grew dark.

"He hurt you?" He said, his tone laced with menace.

"No." I flapped my hands irritably, stupid defensive idiot. "But seriously! Can't Sam do anything? It's sick, Paul. Sick!" I hit the table angrily.

"You're right, baby. It is sick. And no, you're not the only one. Pretty much everyone in the pack thinks it's wrong as well."

"Pretty much everyone? Who the hell thinks that this is okay?"

"Seth." Paul said quietly. "He likes the bloodsuckers, remember? Sam was kinda glad because now he can't, doesn't have to, kill it and he hates killing. And Quil thought it was okay too, once he got over the fact that she's half vamp...him and Jake are gonna do playdates."

I wanted to gag. "Playdates? You cannot, cannot, let Claire play with that thing!"

"She'll be safe." Paul says. He's probably right. Quil would never let anything happen to her. This, however, is a rational, logical thought and in my current state of mind, such thoughts are not allowed.

"What if it bites her? Claire's human. She's just a kid!"

"It's Quil's choice." Paul reminded me calmly. "Calm down okay, babe. I agree with you. But there's nothing we can do."

"It's sick." I said. "Really sick."

Paul nodded, he'd probably realised that agreeing with me was the best option. He was right, it was. I tended to calm down much quicker if my ideas and opinions were left unchallenged.

"And wrong."

"Yeah."

"And I never, ever, ever want to see it."

Paul looked horrified. "God no! I would never put you in that kind of danger. Never." He promised.

I smiled, calmer now. "Good."

"Want something to drink?" Paul said helpfully.

"Coffee. Please."

He handed me a steaming mug and I grasped at it like a lifeline. I took a sip, it was too hot and burned my tongue, but I didn't care. It made me feel a little more level headed.

"Okay, now?" Paul asked quietly.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just freaked out." I was actually embarrassed at my little rant now.

Paul laughed. "It's okay. I didn't mind."

"I kind of ran out on Jake." I admitted, ashamed of my actions now but, not quite enough to go back and apologise. My mind was still fuming and if I went back, I would just make things worse.

I wished for a brief moment that things could go back to the way they were. Before Jacob turned into a werewolf and before Mum died and before Becky ran off to marry Nick and before I went to college, I wanted to turn back time, go back to the way things were.

Then my rational mind kicked in. Yeah, so things were pretty great back then. But they were good here as well. Mum was gone but wherever she was she was happy, I knew that much. Dad had me back and Jake back and two out of three wasn't bad. Becky was in love and Nick was a good man and she was about to have a chid. I had Paul now. I smiled a little, thinking of how I had resisted the imprint at the beginning. If I could go back, I'd tell that Rachel to quit whining and embrace the imprint, it was probably the best damned thing that had ever happened to me. I had the pack now. They were like a second family. The boys were like brothers, the girls were fast becoming my best friends. I belonged here. La Push was my home. Even when I was a kid, I had never considered the reservation my home. After all, I reasoned, I could live anywhere as long as I had my family. Now, now the rez was truly my home. I belonged here.

"What're you thinking about?" Paul said curiously.

"Everything." I said. "My parents and Becky and us and...here."

"Here?"

"The reservation. I belong here now."

"Of course you do, it's your home."

"Yeah." I said, linking my hand with his. "It is."

He smiled at me and leaned down and kissed me and all logical thoughts deserted me for probably the fourth time today. He pulled away finally, just as my brain was beginning to scream for air, despite this my face slipped into a pout. "C'mon," he said, smirking at my expression. "We've got all afternoon and all the evening as well. I don't have patrol until eleven, let's watch a movie."

I grinned. "Yeah. Can I choose?"

"Sure." He agreed.

Approximately six minutes later, he was regretting his decision. My favourite film happened to be The Notebook. It transpired that Paul was a horror or action man. I was a chick flick, romcom kind of girl. I, however, was the imprintee. I pretty much wore the trousers in the relationship. I had promised not to pull the imprint card often. However, desperate times called for desperate measures. I had to play it.

"But, baby," I said quietly, holding the DVD case in my hand and adopting a sad expression. "I really want to see this film."

He was very deliberately not looking at me, knowing full well that looking into my eyes, just for a split second, would be enough to make him give. "I don't want to see it. And anyway, I know what you're doing."

I played innocent. "What exactly do you think I'm doing?"

"You know I can't refuse you anything. You're using the imprint!" He accused.

I didn't bother denying it. Instead, I went for the kill strike. "It would make me really happy."

Two minutes later, The Notebook was playing and Paul and I were curled up on the couch, a satisfied smile plastered over my face.

About halfway through, I sensed that Paul was no longer watching the film and was just watching me.

"Stop staring." I said out of the corner of my mouth, my eyes not leaving the screen for one second.

"Can't help it." He said softly, stroking the side of my face.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" He said innocently.

"Distract me. This is a good bit."

He folded his hands primly in his lap, I smirked and then turned back to the film.

When it had ended, I had tears in my eyes and Paul actually sighed with relief.

"Thank god that's o- Are you crying?" He demanded.

"Yeah." I said weakly. "It's a sad film, okay?"

"It's not that sad."

"You obviously weren't watching properly. It's very sad and lovely, all at the same time. My sister and my...mum, we used to watch it together." My voice shook as I said the 'm' word.

Paul paused for a long moment. "You never talk about her. You hate talking about her. And yet, the second time we met you broke down in my arms."

I blushed – I hated to be reminded of that second meeting for several reasons. Firstly, I hated crying in public. Secondly, I had hated Paul at the time. Thirdly, I didn't like people to know I wasn't over my Mum's death. And fourthly, and probably most embarrassingly and egotistically, I had made a complete and utter idiot of myself in front of Paul and I hated that he had that memory.

"Yeah." I said unhelpfully.

"You want to talk about it?" He said softly.

I considered it. I probably did need to talk about it with someone and Paul was obviously the best person because he hadn't known her and he didn't care if I cried and I would rather cry in front of him than anyone else and he'd comfort me and I'd feel heaps better afterwards. On the other hand, I hated crying in front of people and memories of Mum hurt.

"N-" I changed my mind. "Yeah. I think I do." I surprised myself with my own words. I had meant to say no.

"What d'you want to say about her?"

"Ask me questions." I said staring at my hands.

"Okay, so...how did she die?"

"Car accident. Killed her, paralysed Dad from the waist down." That's it Rachel – keep the answers short, brief, don't linger on the words, the memories.

"What did she look like?"

"Me. Only she was taller. She had darker hair and Jake's nose." She was more beautiful than I am as well. I didn't voice that thought, Paul would disagree and I didn't want to argue, not even in jest.

"How old was she when she met your Dad?"

"Erm..." I did a few mental calculations. "Twenty. She was twenty." One year younger than I am now. Wow, I'd never thought about it like that. She'd gotten married just six months after meeting Dad, they said that they didn't want to waste time, they were already in love.

"How old was she when she had you and Becky?"

"Twenty two. Twenty seven when she had Jake. They'd been trying for a long time and they'd pretty much given up when she fell pregnant with Jacob."

"How old was she...when she died?"

"Thirty eight. I was sixteen." I whispered.

He took my hands in his own. The simple touch made me feel a little better, it was definitely linked to the heat. His body heat had been oppressive and overwhelming at first, now I felt weird when he wasn't around – too cold, far too cold. I had bought an electric blanket because I couldn't sleep without the warmth and Paul wasn't allowed to sleep over.

"That's young. Very young." I nodded – he was right, it was way too young to die. "Where were you? When it happened?"

"In the backseat."

Paul gasped. "God, I didn't know that."

"We were all in the backseat. Mum had been nagging at Dad for months to get the airbags fixed and he just never got around to it and that's why they got hurt so badly. She hit the windshield, body stopped, organs didn't. Impact tore the main artery from her heart. She died within moments. Dad hit the wheel, the bonnet was crushed and so were his legs. Becky was sitting in the middle seat, when we crashed, I caught her. I grabbed her arm before she went flying. She got cut, down the stomach. Just a flesh wound, she's got a huge scar though. Jake and me were okay, just got bruises." I say tonelessly.

Trying not to think about the noise as we crashed, the moaning and groaning and shrieks of metal colliding. The look on Becky's face, a look of absolute horror, as she flew out of her seat, the sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins making me reach out and pull her to me. And then a split second of silence. Then the shatter of glass, the sound it made as it sliced into Dad's skin. The dull thud as human flesh met glass. Jake's screams. Becky's frantic sobs of relief and pain. The split second when Mum's head turned and she made eye contact with me before she slipped away. The howl of despair and grief that ripped from my throat. The sound of the emergency services, the sirens, and the knowledge that, for one of us, they were already too late.

And most of all, the moment I saw my own mother die.

Becky missed it, she was busy comforting Jake and trying to breathe in and out. She didn't know Mum had died for a minute or two, neither did Jake. Dad was unconscious. I was the first person to know.

"I saw it." I say. It's the first time I've ever said it out loud, the first time I've ever told another person. "I saw her die."

"What d'you mean?"

"She looked at me, turned her head. She looked me in the eyes and then she took her final breath." I say.

Tears fill my eyes and drip down my face, I'm gasping for air, choking out sobs. Paul pulls me into his arms and holds me close. He doesn't say anything and I'm grateful for that. I don't know how long I cry for, time seems to fly by and I'm still not done crying. This is the first real outpouring of grief I've had and it takes longer than I thought it would for the little piece grief and emotion and sadness that's lodged in my chest to cry itself out.

The haze clears a little, I'm still crying but I can breathe right now. Paul's eyes scan my face, his eyes are wild with indecision. He doesn't know what to do. I feel bad because my sadness, my pain, my grief, is his sadness and pain and grief. And I think that's the only reason I managed to stop crying. If he hadn't been there, I probably would never have stopped. He pulled me back.

I feel better. Much better. I'm still grieving for Mum, but it's like a weight has lifted. I can grieve in a normal, healthy way now.

"Thanks." I say softly to Paul, still on his lap, his arms around me. I place a hand on his chest, I can feel his heart beating beneath my fingertips. It feels right, natural, so right for me to be here, with him.

And that, that is probably the moment when I fell head over heels, crazy, never ever turn back, in love with Paul.


	24. Our Life

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Jailbait; Chapter Twenty Four

Rachel's POV

It had finally sunk in exactly how boring La Push was. I had nothing to do here. I didn't have a job yet, Dad was always out and although Paul's shifts had been cut down since the Jacob situation had calmed down, he couldn't spend every single second of every single day with me.

It was this fact that pushed me to the local library in Forks. It was poorly stocked with only around three hundred books in total and about five half decent novels. I decided that it didn't matter. I had nothing to do and I had always liked to read. I had taken out a card and visited once or twice a week to pick up a book. The librarian always looked very pleased to see me, clearly the library was not frequented often or by many.

I read all sorts of rubbish – I had never really gone in for murder mysteries (I had always been a bit of a chick-lit fan, I knew they were rubbish and cheap and trashy and probably killed off my brain cells, it was a risk I was willing to take) but there was a weirdly large selection at the library and so I read them.

I was reading yet another detective thriller when Paul races in. His expression is unusual, I can't read it. He looks scared yet weirdly excited.

"What's wrong?" I demand.

He pauses. "They're coming."

"Who is?"

Paul is so accustomed to everyone being able to read his every thought that sometimes he forgets that I can't and that he has to fill me in on things.

"The Volturi." He says as if it should be obvious.

"Wait, wait...start at the beginning." I say. He sighs with faux impatience and sits down on the sofa beside me.

"The bloodsuckers have a sort of...I dunno what to call them. They're like the vamp police or whatever."

I frown. "Police? Why do they need police?"

"To ensure they keep the rules." He says gravely.

"Rules?" I want to laugh, I sense this is not the right moment but still...vampires have rules?

"Yeah. They don't want any humans to find out about them."

I feel glad I didn't laugh now, it makes sense. "And they're the...Volturi?" The unfamiliar word feels strange in my mouth.

"Yeah, they live in Italy, apparently. And they make sure that everyone follows the rules, rule. Well, they're coming. Here."

"But...why?"

Why on earth would the vamp police be coming here? Unless...my mind comes up with a horrible, awful scenario...unless they know about the pack and are coming here to destroy it.

My expression must be panicked because Paul places a large, warm hand on my wrist and rubs soothingly. "It's going to be okay. Don't panic, okay? Just let me finish." I nod, the panic fading away slightly. "A long time ago, there was a weird new vampire craze thing. They have to bite a human to change it, remember, well they started biting kids. Changing kids, babies." Paul looks disgusted. I feel nauseous. Sick to my stomach. Changing babies? That's worse than half breeds.

"They were called immortal children. Well, they couldn't be controlled so the Volturi step in and kill them all and any leeches found with one. Recently, the Cullens fell out with an old friend, it was sort of our fault because we killed this leech who tried to kill Bella. Well, this old friend came along to apologise and caught sight of their half breed thing from a distance. Well, from a distance she looks exactly like an immortal child. This friend ran off to the Volturi and they're now coming here to destroy her, and the Cullen leeches."

"And that's a problem, because?" I say quite seriously.

"It's pack law that we defend each other's imprints. Jake imprinted on it so we have to protect it. Jake would die, if she died. The agony would be unbearable, it would be horrible. And we would all feel his pain, it would be...bad, really bad, Rach." He shudders and pulls me towards him. I go willingly, I need to feel his warm arms around me.

"What's going to happen?" I whisper.

He rests his cheek on the top of my head. "We're going to fight."

"Fight?" I half scream.

"We'll be fine. We're not fighting alone."

"But, what if..." I squeeze my eyes tightly shut and manage to choke out the last few words. "You die?"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Course."

Of course, I knew that this was one promise that he might not be able to keep. I knew it was pointless to even bother making him promise, but however irrational it was my mind reasoned that Paul would hate to break a promise to me. He would do everything he could to stay alive.

I needed him to stay alive. I didn't know how I would cope without him anymore. I hadn't even realised that I needed him, I had thought I could go through life without him. I had been wrong. I needed him, needed him like I needed oxygen. He was the biggest part of my life. And, I was the biggest part of his.

I had gone from thinking he was a completely psychotic lunatic to hating him for taking my future away to liking him a bit too much to being in love with him.

It made me smile just to think about it. Did I ever think I'd find my soul mate aged twenty one? Did I ever think said soul mate would be just seventeen? And, did I ever think my soul mate would be a werewolf? No, no and no.

The phone rang, shattering my inner reverie. Paul picked it up, without even moving from his position.

"Hello, Black residence?" He said. "Becky." He grinned, straightening up as if Becky were suddenly able to see through the phone or something. "I'm good thanks, you? Had that baby yet?"

He laughed and I wondered exactly what she was saying to him.

"No. No we haven't, Becky. That would be illegal." He said seriously, then he paused whilst she said something else. "Yeah, I know what you said and I admit that you were right, still. We follow the law."

He rolled his eyes and passed the phone to me.

"What did you say to him?" I said.

"Nothing much." I could hear the smile in her words. Actually, it was less of a smile and more of an evil smirk.

"So, how have you been?" I decided to let it drop.

"I'm good hun. Huge, of course, absolutely huge. And I haven't seen my feet since last week and I'm way too hot all the time and I absolutely hate being pregnant." She was nearly screaming by the end of it. I smirked.

"So, good then?"

"Yeah, just peachy thanks. How are you and that lovely bit of jailbait?"

"We're good and please don't call him that."

"Too late – it's his name now." She says matter of factly. "So, Rach hun, I'm six months pregnant and I've only got about three months left. It's December now so I'm thinking..." She pauses for a long moment. She was never that good at Math – bless her. "Beginning of March you come here and wait until I, you know, have it."

"Beginning? Becky you're not due until the last day of March." I remind her gently.

"Yeah but firstly, it might be early. Secondly, the nursery isn't painted yet and Nick's really busy and thirdly, I will need someone to boss around and be horrible to because I will be all fat and horrible." I had forgotten that Becky is a bit of a tyrant, pregnant Becky will undoubtedly be about one hundred times worse.

"But a month, probably more. That's a long time."

"But you have nothing to stay there f...aah." It clicked into place. "It's him, isn't it?"

"No...yeah." I admitted.

"You love him." She stated.

"Yeah." I suddenly remembered that Paul had supersonic hearing, part of being a wolf was amplified senses. He could probably hear exactly what Becky was saying. In fact, judging by the ecstatic expression on his face – he could.

"I knew it!" She says gleefully. "Does he know? Does he love you back? Of course he does, it was obvious. Are you gonna get married?" She reels of a stream of questions, answering a few herself in her excitement.

"Yeah, he knows. And yes he feels the same. And he's seventeen, I'm pretty sure that's illegal in some states."

"Hmm...shame." She muses. "I love weddings, you're gonna let me be your maid of honor, right?"

"Isn't that a little premature?" I say with a bemused smile.

"No." She says as if I have said something really stupid. "And anyway, you're avoiding the question. You have to let me be it, I'm your twin." I wondered when she would play the twin card.

"Of course you will be, but I'm not planning on it for like another...ooh, five years."

"Fantastic, I'll start making plans already."

"Please don't."

"Too late."

Becky is a wedding fanatic. She loves weddings, seriously. I think she would have a second wedding of her own, if Nick would allow it. In fact, I think she'll wear him down eventually (he can't deny her anything for long). She might even have another wedding before I get married.

The marriage talk freaks me out a bit so I change the subject.

"Look, I'm going to have to love you and leave you."

"I was going to say that!" She squeals.

"Yeah, well I said it first. So, love you, bye."

"Love you too hun, give my love to jailbait. See you soon!" She rings off.

"Becky gives you her love." I say.

Paul smirks. "What exactly did she say?"

I wince. "She said 'give my love to jailbait'."

He just laughs.

"I wish she wouldn't say that though." I say. "It makes me feel so dirty, like what we're doing is sick."

His arms snake around me and pull me tight against his warm chest. I can feel every hard muscle of his rather impressive chest. "Remind me." He says in my ear. "What exactly is it that we are doing?"

"Sitting on my couch."

I can feel his smile against my cheek. "Funny."

"I know." I smirk.

"But seriously, us...us being together, it's not wrong." He says seriously.

"I know that. I got over that a long time ago."

"Good. I just wanted to check."

"I love you, you know." His grin widens. Those three little words have a huge effect on him, he looks so happy, so so happy.

"I knew. And I love you more."

"You don't." I used to hate couples who have pretend little arguments about who loves whom the most. I have now officially joined their ranks.

"I do."

"Prove it." I taunt, pretty sure that he won't be able to.

"Okay. Well, whenever I see you my heart pretty much explodes out of my chest. I think of nothing but you, even when I'm running patrol or I dunno, sleeping or whatever, you're always there in the back of my mind. I can't picture my life without you, I've seen our whole future."

I interrupt. "So have I actually."

"What?"

"I've seen our future." I admit grudgingly. I have become some lovesick, obsessed idiot, guilty as charged.

"Really?" He sounds ridiculously enthusiastic about this.

"Yeah." I say softly.

"Tell me about it." He says, shifting me in his lap so I am sitting adjacent to him.

He can see my face now but I still talk to the wall ahead of me, too embarrassed to actually make eye contact. "Well, we stay together a while. You know, just like we are now. And then maybe in a year's time, or whatever, we'll get our own place or I'll move in with you and we'll live together for a year or so, no rush, you know. And then, we'll get married, have a pack wedding." I smile and Paul chuckles softly. "I'll get a job somewhere here, I don't know what yet. You'll quit phasing eventually, when the danger has gone. We'll move into a bigger place, a real house, like Sam and Em's because we're gonna need the room because we're going to have kids. Two – one of each. They'll grow up, you'll have to get a job because I want to be a stay at home Mom. They'll go to the school on the rez like we did. And obviously, they'll be the best looking, smartest, most talented kids about."

"Obviously." Paul agrees.

"They'll grow up and go off to college. We should probably start a fund when they are born actually otherwise we'll have to live in poverty for the rest of our lives." He nods thoughtfully. "So they've grown up and flown the nest, whatever, well... we'll just continue as we are and then they'll bring home boyfriends/girlfriends/fiancées whatever and obviously we'll have to do some serious interrogation to make sure that they're good enough. Then, we'll get them to move back home and settle down, guilt trip them into returning so that our grandkids get born here. We can retire and spend our days walking on the beach with our little dog and spoiling our grandchildren. We'll grow old together and then one day, you'll slip away and a few days later, a month at the most, I'll join you and we'll be together again." I smile blissfully, at the end of my little daydream.

"You think I'll die first?" Paul interjects.

"Yeah, you have to. You once told me that if I died the pain for you would be unbearable, I can't do that to you. You have to go first. I'm all human. The bond isn't as strong for me, I could deal with it for a bit." I explain carefully.

There are evidently no words he can find to respond to that and so, he does the only thing left to him, he leans forwards and kisses me.

**A/N: Another chapter finished, not many left now!**

**Now, I am British and Twilight is an American story. Apparently, Americans celebrate Thanksgiving? Well, I'll be one hundred percent honest, I have absolutely no idea what that is (if anyone could enlighten me, it would be much appreciated!). I do know that it's celebrated before Christmas? I have decided that ****I'm not going to give them a Thanksgiving... in the next chapter, it will be Christmas because I know Christmas :P**


	25. Christmas

**A/N: Technically speaking this chapter would be better if it had been published when it was actually Christmas rather than late February. However, I don't think you would all be best pleased until I saved this until December!**

**Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, I am very grateful and you honestly have no idea how pathetically excited I am when I log into my email account and see the words 'Review Alert'. It's quite sad really x)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Jailbait: Chapter Twenty Five

Rachel's POV

Okay, so I'll come clean – I was a Christmas freak. Something about the festive season rendered me incapable of behaving like a mature, settled, adjusted adult. Suddenly, as if a switch had been flicked, I reverted back to five year old behaviour.

I had insisted on a tree, a huge spruce affair. Paul had found it and roped in a few pack members to uproot it from its former position in the forest and relocate it into our front room. I had quickly gotten to work on the decorations and now it was covered in a thick, gaudy layer of random baubles, assorted trinkets, twinkling fairy lights and about six million strands of tinsel. An incredibly unattractive fairy sat, rather grouchily, at the top of the tree.

Dad had complained a little half heartedly about the tree but it was evident that he didn't mind that much. We hadn't bothered much with Christmas for years. Mom had loved Christmas and we just didn't have the heart to have a proper celebration without her. The last two years I had spent Christmas on the beach, in Hawaii, with Becky and Nick. We could celebrate and enjoy ourselves properly because it was so unlike any Christmas we had spent with Mom. Becky and I had done it that way deliberately. Before then, when we still lived at home, we had spent Christmases trapped in the house. I had made limp turkey dinners, which no one had enjoyed much, and then we had watched awful television all day. We had all been glad when the one day of enforced festivities was over and we could go back to our normal lives.

This year, however, I was determined to have a real Christmas. I was happier than I had been in a very long time and this happiness had decided to manifest itself in a whirlwind of festive cheer and manic activity.

I had been out Christmas shopping twice, having decided that once wasn't quite enough, and dragged Paul along with me both times. He hated shopping but I needed the help. I had ordered a turkey with all the trimmings and it was ready to collect on Christmas Eve. I had also made a gingerbread house, like Mom used to; using her recipe to ensure it was done properly. Actually, tell the truth, I had made two gingerbread houses – one for me and Dad and Jake (and Paul) and one for the pack (the second house had lasted for approximately five minutes before being utterly demolished).

I had found it incredibly difficult to buy gifts this year. Becky had been the easiest, although being her twin and knowing her better than I knew myself, I had never exactly struggled to buy her anything. I had bought her a big fat book of baby names, a photo album (she was a photo collector, she never took them preferring instead to hoard them in huge albums) and a few baby clothes. So yes, they weren't all things she could use but I knew she'd love them anyway. I had bought bars of soap wrapped in pretty papers for Em and Kim. I hadn't bothered buying for the whole pack but I was close to both Emily and Kim, Emily especially. We were all wolf girls now. Emily and I were better friends simply because of our circumstances. We had both left school (Kim was in her final year still), neither of us had a job or anything much to do with our time.

The biggest problems had been Paul, Jake and Dad. Paul and Jake were the hardest to buy for – they ate so much that food gifts were appreciated but lasted about five seconds, they destroyed any clothes they bought, neither was that into music or films.

I had finally found something for Paul, relented and given Jake money (like he had been asking for) and had a picture of the whole family framed for Dad.

I had wrapped these beautifully – I was one of those people who could just wrap presents, a weird yet oddly useful skill – and placed them under our monster of a tree.

I walked into the living room, pleased to see that Jake was home for once.

"Hey." I smiled, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

"Hey yourself." He said suspiciously. "Why are you so...cheery?"

His suspicion was understandable – we had established an uneasy truce since our falling out over his freak love, we trod carefully around each other at the moment and spoke rarely, I certainly never initiated any kind of conversation. I saddened me to feel that I couldn't talk to my own brother but I just didn't know what to say or do anymore.

"It's Christmas!" I squealed.

"Yeah." He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "About that, well...I know you want a family Christmas, so...I was wondering if Ness could come here for Christmas?"

My good mood evaporated instantly. I scrutinised his expression closely for a long moment and prayed that this was all some crude joke. Please, please, please let it be a joke. Please.

It wasn't. He was serious, one hundred percent serious.

"Rach?" He prompted, breaking the silence.

"Erm..." I said playing for time.

"So that's a no then?" He said in a flat tone.

"Yes."

"Knew it."

"Jake, don't be like that."

"Be like what?"

"All sulky and angry and mad at me all the time. It's not my fault. If I remember right, and I've got a pretty good memory, you thought exactly the same as me up until a few weeks ago!"

He glared at me, "I just think that as my sister you should have made some sort of effort."

"Like all that effort you've put into my relationship with Paul?" I said scathingly. I hadn't intended to say that. Of course I was a little upset that Jake loathed Paul, but it certainly made no difference to our relationship. I wasn't sour about it, I shouldn't have stooped to that level.

"That's different." He said automatically.

I laughed once humourlessly. "Different? How the hell is it different Jacob? He imprinted on me, you imprinted on...her. I thought you might understand more now that you see how he feels but you obviously don't."

"At least I didn't refuse to meet Paul."

"Yes, because Paul isn't a danger to anyone!"

"Nessie isn't dangerous!"

"Which was why the pack, and you, were ready to take her out."

"That was before we knew about her, she's not dangerous. She wouldn't hurt you. Never."

"But she might. I don't want to take the risk." I pleaded with him to understand, he resisted stubbornly.

"There is no risk."

"I think there is."

"I'm spending Christmas at Charlie's then."

I narrowed my eyes. That was a low blow. He knew I had dreamed of a perfect family Christmas, he'd ruined that."Fine."

"Yeah. Well. I'm going out now."

"Fine! Go! Just leave like you always do!" I screamed at him.

He turned, his face blazing with rage. I suddenly remembered the golden rule – never antagonise a werewolf. He was shaking violently, huge shudders shooting through him, his outline blurred. I was petrified, my mind screaming at me to get away, to run, to get out of the way...

He took a deep breath and he was Jacob again, a mad Jacob, but still human.

"You know what, Rach? I thought you were better than this. I thought you were a better person, guess I was wrong. You have your little life here with the pack and Paul. You might think you're happy but you'll be wrong because I'll always be in the background, me and Ness and you'll always know how you treated your own brother. We'll be the real happy ones. Whenever you've grown up enough to be a mature, accepting adult...give me a call. I love you Rach, you're my sister, but I don't like you anymore." He turned on his heel and walked away from me.

My legs crumbled under me and I landed heavily on the floor, instinctively drawing my knees into my chest and wrapping my arms tightly around them. I blinked back tears. I couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't cry. My cheeks ached from the effort of holding the impending tears in.

I hated arguing with Jacob. It was a usual occurrence at the moment, this one was different though. It was final. He wasn't coming back. That much I knew. He wouldn't come back to me again until I apologised.

I just couldn't do it. I couldn't. I was a wolf girl, trained to fear vampires. Truth was, I was scared of Nessie. I couldn't picture her although Jake had described her to me and Paul had even tried to describe her (using a picture taken from Sam's memory – he could no longer see Jacob's.) I was scared. Like all humans, the unknown terrified me. Renesmee was about as unknown as it could get.

I was scared she would hurt me. I was scared that she wouldn't hurt me and then I would have no excuse to meet her again. I was scared I would hate her. I was scared I would like her.

I was scared of her. I couldn't tell Jacob that of course. He would laugh at me, leaving me feeling humiliated, slightly ridiculous and not at all comforted, and then he would try and persuade me that I would be fine and then, when I still refused to cooperate, as I undoubtedly would, he would get mad at me again.

I hated arguing with him. Jacob wasn't built to be angry, he was ferociously happy. He didn't suit anger or resentment, as such his final closing speech to me had been sensible and adult and mature. He was right, I was being childish and stupid.

I was losing Jacob, hell I had probably just lost Jacob but I couldn't do it, I couldn't go over and apologise and tell him I was sorry and that I'd quite like to meet Renesmee because it would be lying and I hated liars and lying. I would be lying because I wasn't sorry, well I was but not about what I had said, I was sorry I had hurt him. I would be lying because my apology would be insincere. I would be lying because I did not ever want to meet the Cullen half breed.

I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and dialled the familiar number

"Hello?" His voice alone soothed me a little.

"Hey Paul."

"Baby, what's wrong?" He picked up on the melancholy note in my voice.

"Erm...are you busy?" I knew he wouldn't be, when it came to me he'd cancel anything and everything, it was polite to at least ask though.

"Nope, I'm just at home. Want me to come over?"

"No, I'll come to you. If that's okay?" I didn't want to be at the scene of the crime right now, I could clear my head at Paul's, maybe even sleep the night as I did every now and then.

"Sure, sure." He agreed. I winced at the little phrase, Jake's phrase. "See you in a minute then."

"Love you."

"You too, always." He promised.

I shut the phone, and peeled myself off of the floor, smiling faintly already. I had lost Jacob, perhaps forever; I had to hold on tight to those I still had left. I needed Paul right now, needed him more than ever.


	26. Waiting

**A/N: In this author's note I feel I need to address a point.**

**People keep saying that Rachel is freaking out about Nessie. I have a few reasons for this. Firstly, Rachel, as you may have noticed, doesn't like Bella and Nessie is Bella's daughter. Then, Jacob (in the actual books) refers to Nessie as a monster, freak etc and loathes her until she is born and he imprints bla bla bla, well... he obviously has to like her then, but originally he hated her – Rachel feels the same as he did and obviously she hasn't imprinted on her. Also, I just think that Rachel is a wolf girl, she is going to see the vampires as the bad guys, Nessie is half vampire and therefore, one of the baddies. **

**Apologies for a fairly long wait for this chapter, I started it and then like kept adding bits and it just took forever. Unfortunately, there will be no more updates until Thursday or Friday, possibly even the weekend, because I have exams on Tuesday and Wednesday and I really need to revise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Jailbait: Chapter Twenty Six

Rachel's POV

"It's time." Sam said quietly.

We had congregated in their kitchen – Sam and Em's. It was over crowded and stuffy and very very warm. I was there and so was Kim. Claire and Jess had turned up as well. Dad and the rest of the Elders had looked in briefly to wish the wolves' luck, before all going off to my house where they were making their own gathering. A few of the wolves had parents that knew the secret and a few of them had turned out to.

At those two simple words, everyone turned to those they loved. Parents embraced children, for many of the wolves were just children, the youngest just thirteen. Thirteen! They were too young for this. They were eager admittedly but they were not mature enough, they didn't have enough experience, they shouldn't be part of this. The wolves slapped fists and shoulders and man hugged violently. They were bonded by this genetic mutation, friends for life. They cared about each other, none of them wanted to lose a brother. Imprintees pretty much flung themselves at their imprints. Em, quite unusually for her because she didn't really go in for public displays of affection, was practically glued to Sam's face and Kim had Jared in what appeared to be a chokehold. She was telling him something in a deadly serious tone, he nodded, appearing to be serious but his lips were twitching with the effort of not laughing.

Paul turned to me and snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me to his chest.

"Be careful." I warned in my severest tone. "If you die, I'll never ever forgive you. Ever. And don't get injured because I'm not a good nurse."

He grinned. "Right."

He leaned in to kiss me and, for possibly the first time in my whole life, I stepped back slightly. He actually looked surprised.

"I'm not finished." I said. "Don't put yourself in any unnecessary danger, I know you heal fast. Really fast but...I don't." I bit my lip self consciously.

He half smiled and tightened his hold on me. "I'll be careful."

"Promise me. Promise you won't be reckless and that you'll come back alive." I pressed.

"I promise, baby." He leaned in to kiss me again and I let him. I was nervous and anxious and scared but his presence, as always, calmed me. I pressed myself against him a little too close for polite company. To be fair, he didn't seem to mind that much.

Sam cleared his throat meaningfully and people prised themselves apart.

Paul kissed my forehead tenderly. "Love you."

"You too." I squeezed my eyes tight shut. He turned on his heel and followed the rest of the pack out. My eyes flew open and I caught a last glimpse of his broad back walking away from me.

Everyone stood in frozen silence, watching as they disappeared into the trees. We didn't know if they would ever return.

Someone moved and the spell was broken. People began to make excuses. They left clutching each other tightly and having extracting promises from Emily to call them if she had any news and to send their respective wolves home the second they got back.

Emily stood quietly at the worktop appearing quite calm. The only sign of her distress was her left hand, which was clutching the wood a fraction too tightly.

Jess' mum came to pick her up and she went home quiet and worried. Emily put Claire down for a nap – she was oddly fractious though, either she could sense the atmosphere or the imprint affected her as well.

It was just us left – Emily, Kim and I. The original wolf girls. The ones who were in relationships with our wolves and the ones who would probably hurt the most if any of them didn't survive.

I couldn't even contemplate a future without Paul. It hurt just to imagine it. Life without him was not life. It was nothing. I would never meet anyone like Paul. He was my soul mate, make no mistake about it, there was no one else out there for me. If he was killed, I would die alone. I knew that. I suspected he did as well.

He was my life now.

It was supposed to be the other way round. The legends said that the imprinted wolves were changed beyond recognition; Paul had had the same effect on me. I was no longer the same Rachel who had, rather sulkily, returned home from college loathing the reservation, having no real meaningful relationship with my family and full of big plans about making it big and city life. Now, I was a better Rachel. I loved my family, I had real honest friends, I had accepted that I could be happy without making huge piles of money. I was a better person because of him.

Emily finally stepped away from the counter, releasing her death grip upon it. Kim had wandered off into the other room, pacing relentlessly. Emily was shaking slightly. I stepped towards her and hugged her. She clung to me helplessly.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Me too." I said. "Me too." Her obvious terror worried me as well. Emily wasn't one to go to pieces, she was calm and sedate and held it together no matter what. This was a different Emily – a scared, helpless Emily.

We both stepped back at the same moment, both a little embarrassed, and probably better friends now than ever before.

"I'm going to cook some food. They'll be hungry when they get in." Emily announced.

"Sounds good." Kim said appearing at the doorway. She was gripping a mug of coffee like a lifeline. I would think her a caffeine addict, if I did not know that the cup had been empty for the last fifteen minutes.

"Muffins, I think. They'll need a snack or something and then some kind of meal for the ones that will stay. I reckon most of them will go see their families and then they'll come back to eat." Emily was moving around the kitchen as she spoke, providing a sort of running commentary of her actions. She gathered up ingredients and utensils, dumping them unceremoniously in a pile and getting to work.

I wanted to help but clearly she was getting comfort out of the activity. I sat uselessly at the table. I could hardly think straight, let alone make any kind of conversation. Kim looked like I felt – pale, drawn, scared, frozen.

"Kim?" I said tentatively, reaching forward and taking the empty cup from her.

Her eyes remained unfocused for a while before she blinked and looked at me. "Sorry, drifted off there."

I half smiled, "It's okay. Want another?" I gestured to the coffee pot.

She nodded, "Yeah. Dunno what time they'll get back and I don't want to be asleep."

"No." I agreed, fixing myself a cup as well. Emily declined politely – she didn't like coffee much.

I sipped at it slowly and methodically. Just drink, drink, drink. I tried very hard not to think about the battle but my imagination painted brutal, gory, awful images for me.

Paul, bleeding, vampire leaning over him and smiling maliciously...

Jacob, bitten just once and writhing on the floor, the life leeching out of him...

The wolves, fallen, slain, all of them, eyes lifeless...

It was too much. I stood up abruptly and marched to the small downstairs restroom. Once there, I splashed cold water on my face. I took a few deep breaths. I was okay, everything would be okay. It had to be okay.

Please, please God, let it be okay.

I realised it was slightly hypocritical that I was not a Christian, yet had just prayed to their God. But, if this God could help, then it wouldn't hurt just to ask.

I made my way back to the kitchen. Kim was staring into space and sipping coffee very quickly. Emily was baking on fast forward – mixing at super speed, whizzing around the kitchen. Worry was evident in both of their eyes. I sat down heavily in my chair and went back to trying not to think about things.

Emily made the hugest batch of muffins I had ever seen – actually, she cooked them in six different batches, and then moved on to making four lasagnes (she didn't have a dish big enough to make one to feed them all).

Finally, she finished. The lasagnes were covered in foil and placed in the fridge and the muffins sat tantalisingly on the side. She sat down with us, joining our silent vigil.

"Wonder what they're doing now." Kim said, breaking the silence.

"Talking. I really want them to be talking." Emily said fiercely.

I nodded my agreement. "Definitely not fighting or putting themselves in danger in any way."

"Definitely not."

"No." Kim added, slightly pointlessly.

The seconds seemed to crawl by. The minutes felt longer than they ever had before. I just wanted them to be back now. With every minute they didn't arrive back, my feeling of dread and panic rose and grew.

Where were they? Were they hurt or injured or fighting? Were they okay?

A flicker of movement caught my eye and I leapt to my feet and flew to the window, Em and Kim joining me instantly.

They were back. I could feel it, I couldn't see them yet but I could sense it in the pit of my stomach. The sense of panic was fading and only one person in the world could do that – Paul. He was nearby.

Kim and Em could obviously sense this as well, we were all but pressed against the window. Suddenly, Sam emerged from the trees, grinning hugely. Emily flung the door open and sprinted towards him. Kim was dashing to meet Paul. The other wolves were laughing and joking and play fighting, knocking fists and congratulating each other loudly. Everyone else blurred, I could see just one face. His. Paul's. He closed the distance between us in three large steps.

And then I was caught up in his arms and he was safe and I was safe, and they were all still alive. Everything was okay.


	27. Relief

**A/N: Sorry about the mistake in the last chapter – thanks for pointing it out as well – I wrote that Kim ran at Paul – she didn't, Rachel did!**

**Also, I hate to say this but this story is getting to the end now. I am planning on finishing at Chapter Thirty with a potential epilogue planned dependant on reader interest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Jailbait: Chapter Twenty Seven

Rachel's POV

It didn't take long before some of the younger wolves dashed off home to relieve their anxious parents. Seth disappeared to find Jess and Quil took Claire home (who was, miraculously, the most placid, happiest child you'd ever seen – a total contrast to the fractious child she'd been earlier, the imprint definitely had an effect on her).

The rest of us sat down to dinner. There weren't enough chairs for everyone so we spread out around the house, sprawled across various chairs and the entire living room floor. Em laid the food out and the wolves dug in. I wasn't hungry – my heart was still thudding way too fast – I noticed that Emily didn't touch much either. She still looked pale.

The afternoon slid into evening and people began to make tracks for home.

Jared and Kim left hand in hand, chatting softly to each other. Some of the younger ones went off to one of their houses – the new ones had appeared so quickly I hadn't had time to learn their names.

They were a tight knit unit though, many of them had been friends before (they all lived on the rez, they didn't have a whole load of friends to choose from) and they didn't mingle as much with us as we were the girlfriends of the older pack. It was a little sad, but there was a sort of division these days.

The original, older pack had a much closer bond, born from months of running together and knowing every single thing about the others, their shared experiences and minds had brought them together. Some of the younger ones had only been with the pack a few weeks, they were just kids, too young for this, too immature to deal with the depth of the bond the older ones shared.

Paul had explained this one day, he said that although obviously they were bonded, it was almost different to the one he had with Sam or Jared or even Jake. He said that sometimes it was harder to hear them – almost as if he wasn't as attuned to their minds. He said that this was the largest pack ever recorded. He said it was so loud now, he also said he had to really control his thoughts – some things he thought about weren't suitable or appropriate for thirteen and fourteen year olds.

The dynamic was different now.

Paul leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Want to come and stay at mine tonight?"

I nodded. "Yeah, can I call my Dad at yours?"

He laughed softly and kissed the top of my head. "Of course you can."

I said my goodbyes to the pack and Emily, of course – we had a new kind of friendship now, the kind that only resulted from spending hours together, wondering if your respective soul mates would ever come back to you. We would be friends for life now, nothing could separate us. We were wolf girls, through and through. We had been right from the very beginning.

We drove home in silence. I was still slightly shocked. I had prepared myself for the worst. The relief, the relief that they were okay and alive and safe, had hit me like a ton of bricks. I almost thought that I would have coped better if I had found out he had been killed. I had been prepared for that. The sudden hit of relief was almost painful.

Paul held my hand as I climbed out of his truck and walked slowly to his flat. He opened the door.

It was a little messy around the edges – he wasn't a generally neat person, he tried really hard, for me, to keep it tidy. He didn't always succeed. I didn't mind that much; I was just so touched that he kept it tidy solely for me.

I went to his phone and dialled my home number.

Dad answered on the first ring. I could hear laughter and loud voices in the background – it seemed the supposedly responsible Elders were having a little celebration of their own.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me." I said.

"Rachel, hey! You coming home?" Dad was almost shouting, clearly exuberant.

"No, I'm gonna stay with Paul tonight. I'll see you in the morning though."

"Okay." He agreed, sounding quite relieved, clearly a certain father did not want his daughter home that night. There was a long pause and then the father instinct kicked in. "Seperate beds though, remember."

I could hear muffled laughter in the background. "Sure, sure Daddy. See you in the morning, don't trash the house though."

He laughed loudly and put the receiver down. I turned to face Paul who was standing much closer than I had expected. I jumped violently and then giggled at my own stupidity, my laughter had a shrill, almost hysterical, note to it.

Paul hugged me tightly, he was laughing but I could sense his concern. He pulled me over to the beaten up couch and sat down, pulling me onto his lap.

I let out a breath I didn't even realise I had been holding in.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"What's wrong?" I repeated his words sarcastically. He just raised an eyebrow, he had told me once that he didn't like it when I was sarcastic. Sometimes I just did it to annoy him.

"Sorry." I muttered, feeling like a chastened child. "I was just so scared, like going out of my mind crazy and I...I haven't gotten over that yet."

He nodded, "I was scared too. I thought we might lose and, well...firstly, if I got hurt that would hurt you and I couldn't do that. And also, if we failed those bloodsuckers would have followed our scent – straight to you lot. Us imprinters were flipping out. Sam had worked it out a while ago; none of us had really caught on." He shuddered. "I thought I might end up causing your death."

His eyes were closed. I placed a hand on his face softly. "If you were gone, there would be no point to life. I wouldn't have minded joining you."

He caught my hand. "Don't talk like that. You're too young to go. Life is more than me."

"You're the biggest part of it." I said, talking to my hands as I often did when I said stuff like this – deep, emotional, mushy stuff. "I didn't realise until now."

He smiled, "You're the biggest part of mine, ever since that day on the beach. Nothing matters. I can't risk your safety, ever."

"You won't have to. We're safe. We are safe, aren't we?" I realised that I had skipped over the most important question.

"Of course we're safe." He said as if it should be obvious. "You think we would have come back if you weren't."

There wasn't much to say in response to that, so I changed the subject.

"What happened?"

He hedged for a few moments. "I don't think you'll want to know..."

"I do." I said firmly.

"Sure?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm not a kid. I can deal with it."

"Right, so the mindreading one – Edward – well, he says that it would be best if we were, like, a surprise, so we hide in the trees and all the vamps assemble. They come, sure enough, these Volturi. They're not like the Cullens, they don't look right, not as human...and the stench," He shuddered violently. "It's awful, like nothing I've ever smelled before. So anyway, they're advancing, ready to kill and they've brought...witnesses. To watch. Well, we step in and they stop. It halts them, it was so...cool."

I roll my eyes again at the juvenile word. He grins briefly and then continues.

"So anyway, they wait and start talking and Carlisle, the leader of the Cullens, steps forward and starts talking. It turns out that he's friends with them so they listen to him. They are persuaded that Renesmee isn't an immortal child. It takes a while though and that whole time everything is...tense, we're all holding defensive positions. It was...scary."

I nodded.

"They talk to Edward and Bella and Nessie herself. And then, they say they're going to talk." He raises his hands and makes little quotation marks in the air. "Basically, they want to find another reason to fight us. Finally, one of them points at us and says we're Children of the Moon which are basically real werewolves. Turns out we are basically just shape shifters, we could be any shape but the wolf is the one we turn into. Then they destroy the Cullen's friend – the informer. It was sick, they ripped her apart – you know, usually I don't mind when vamps are killed, but this felt wrong, Rach. Well, she has sisters. Not real sisters, vamp sisters. They leap forward and one of them takes down some of the others who try to stop her. They wanted to be attacked first and then it would be self defence or whatever. They get stopped, of course, so there is no reason to fight."

He paused and I almost tutted with impatience.

"Then it turns tactical. They start talking to some of the Cullen's witnesses and a few leave. Cowards." He makes a disgusted noise low in his throat. "They hit upon an idea – Nessie is the first of her kind, they don't know how she'll turn out and that right there is their reason. They're going to attack. You know the Volturi are gifted?" I nodded – I had been filled in on the Volturi.

"Well, Bella is a shield. She can basically protect us all from anything, mentally, and that is how most of their talents work. They're outnumbered already and know they can't mentally attack us. All that's left is a physical fight and they know that they probably can't win. Their fighters are talented but there are more of us. They try for a while, Bella shielding us the whole time and basically making them really mad, and then Edward talks. He says that he thinks there is a way they can find out what Nessie will turn out like."

This is better than a soap opera. If I pretend the people I know and love aren't involved in this, I am seriously hooked.

"Out of the trees runs a couple of the Cullens with some friends. Nessie isn't the only half breed, there is a little family of them and they explain that they grow up and you know, are like normal bloodsuckers pretty much. Grow up a bit faster than the average human though – reckon she'll be fully matured in a few years. So anyway, the Volturi basically leave. Without a hint of a fight. We celebrate with the Cullens a bit, Jake stays and we come straight back to you lot."

He grins triumphant. I pull myself even closer to him, despite being pressed against him already.

"Now, what about you?" He said.

"What about me?" I reply bemused.

"What did you do when I was gone?"

"Paced. Drunk too much coffee. Worried. Em speed baked. We talked a bit. You know, nothing much."

"You were scared." He states the obvious.

"Well yeah, I didn't know if...if you would come back."

He pulled me in for a kiss, a kiss that's sweet and familiar and perfect. We broke apart, smiles painted across both of our faces.

"I'll always come back to you." He promised fervently. "Always."


	28. A Question

**A/N: Please do keep reviewing – they make my day. They really do.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.**

Jailbait; Chapter Twenty Eight

Rachel's POV

I was, tell truth, a spineless coward. I had planned to ask Paul the question for approximately ten days now. I had gotten so close so many times and had always bailed at the very last minute.

I had been worried sick the whole time – butterflies would be a definite understatement. This worry had manifested itself in the form of anger and irritation. I had gotten snappy at everyone today for the littlest things including at Jake, on one of his rare visits home, for scraping back his chair 'with excessive noise'.

Truth was I was just scared to ask. Scared in a what-if-he-says-no-and-I-look-like-an-idiot way. Scared in a I-have-to-voice-my-innermost-thoughts-and-emotions way. Scared in a I'm-such-a-pervert-oh-my-god-Becky-was-right way.

I wasn't even one hundred perfect sure if I wanted to do this.

That was a total lie. I wanted to ask. I had been thinking about it for a very long time now, before the almost battle and the Jake drama, perhaps since we went to visit Becky. I wanted us to be together, for real. It was a big step. A step, however, that I was ready and willing to take. He was as well, of course he was. My reluctance was slightly stupid, he would say yes. It was almost guaranteed.

I knew I was in love with Paul. I'd known for a long time now. It was love like I had never before felt, it was a scary, all engrossing love, it was the kind of love that could only ever exist between two soulmates, destined to be together. Luckily, that was exactly what we were.

This was the next step along the relationship path. Every relationship progressed this way. It was normal. Of course, we weren't exactly a normal couple.

My boyfriend was a werewolf. He was part of a pack which protected my tribe from vampires. He could read the thoughts of said pack and they could read his. He found me by imprinting on me, a magical bond formed simply by seeing me. He would experience unimaginable pain if we weren't together. Recently, he nearly had to fight for his life, and the lives of his pack and the tribe, against the vampire police.

Not your average couple.

But a pretty damn perfect couple. We were meant to be. He was my true other half. I hadn't ever believed in stuff like that, not before him. Now I believed absolutely, I was a true convert. True love and soulmates and destiny, I believed in it all. How else could I have found him?

I thought about this as I drove over to his. My truck spluttered to a halt outside his block of flats, he lived on the ground floor – a deliberate decision, so he could get out easily in emergencies. He was already at the door, lounging against the doorframe. He grinned as I approached, kissed me quickly and pulled me inside.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey yourself."

I sat down on his battered old couch and he followed, as he did quite often. He flung an arm over my shoulders and I had crept closer to his side. It was creeping towards spring but there was still a chill in the air. Paul never had the heat on because he just got too hot, this meant that his place was always freezing. It also meant that I had to be with him the whole time or I got cold. And no, wearing a sweater just wouldn't do.

"So...you gonna tell me what's going on?" He said conversationally, resting his chin on my head.

"How'd you know?" I replied a little defensively. It was a stupid question. He knew me better than I knew myself, of course he would know if I was acting off.

He rolled his eyes. "Stop hedging and tell me. You're driving me mad, I hate not knowing."

That was true. Paul didn't like secrets or surprises.

"I'm..." I take a deep breath and internally berate myself for my utter spinelessness. "I have to ask you something. But you can't interrupt, you have to stay quiet until I've finished and then you can talk because otherwise I'll get embarrassed and I won't be able to continue and then I'll chicken out..." I knew I was talking too fast and also that I hadn't taken a breath yet. I trailed off, the embarrassment kicking in already. Paul nodded his assent, pure curiosity in his eyes.

"So erm..." I addressed my monologue to the floor rather than meet his eyes. "I think, well I know, that I'm completely head over heels in love with you and it's so real that sometimes it scares me the way I feel. But, you know, that's okay because I think that's how it's supposed to feel. I've never felt it before but that's how it's described. And now that Jake's safe and I've decided that I have to stay and we're not going to get destroyed by vampires. Well...I think we should be together for real. I mean, Dad's okay by himself and obviously I'd stop by pretty much every day. Jake lives with the Cullens now, he's never even at home. Although Becky's about to pop so I'd have to leave soon and be with her but I'd be back soon. Real soon. But the fight and Jake and stuff, it reminded me how much I love you and that we might not have much time left, every day could be our last and we'd never know until it was too late. And...well, what d'you think?" I finished blushing furiously and praying that my skin was dark enough that it wasn't visible. I also had a strong feeling that my prayers were going unanswered.

"Rachel Black, are you asking to move in with me?" He said slowly.

"Well yeah." I admitted – why was he being so slow? I thought I'd stated it pretty clearly.

I risked a glance to see his face – he looked like he was going to explode with happiness. Relief, pure and unadulterated, washed through me.

He leapt to his feet, pulling me with him and right up into his arms. He spun around giddy with excitement. I kissed him, relieved and thrilled in equal measure. He put me down carefully and the world spun for a moment or two before righting itself. I sat back down on the sofa.

"When d'you want to move? Like tomorrow? Or now? You could move in now, it wouldn't take long!" He said eagerly. He was clearly too excited to sit down, instead he was pacing up and down, eyes bright with happiness. It made me smile to see him so obviously pleased.

"Erm... I think I need a few days. I need to talk to Dad first. And Becky and Jake. Not to ask permission or whatever." I clarified quickly – I was in no way asking permission from any family members, this was my decision, nothing they could say would affect it or change my mind. "I just want to talk to them about it. And I need to pack all my stuff up."

He nodded. "That's cool. You know you pretty much live here anyway."

I grinned. "I know. Most of my stuff is here as well, there isn't much to move."

That was true as well – my belongings and possessions were scattered across his flat. Lots of my clothes were in his wardrobe (he didn't have many clothes and therefore, not much use for it – I used this to my advantage), I had left several books here and half my meagre DVD collection was stacked messily by his television. My spare toothbrush was in his bathroom and I bought a second bottle of shampoo specifically to keep at his house. I even had my own side of the bed (the left hand side, nearest the wall – Paul had insisted on being closest to the window, in case of emergency) with my clock and photos displayed on the bedside table.

I paused. "You're gonna have to carry it all here though."

He nodded solemnly. "Yes ma'am. I'll get the pack to help out." I said nothing. We would talk this through later. There was no way the pack were going through my personal belongings. Hell would freeze over first. Perhaps Jake could help, he was my little brother, it might be a little more bearable.

There was a long silence. He seemed to be struggling for words. I waited. He would say something soon enough.

"Look...Rach...is your Dad gonna be okay with this?" He indicated the two of us. "It's just...I'm still seventeen."

I rolled my eyes. "I know." _Like I haven't been counting down the days_, I added silently in my head. _Paedophile_ – another malicious little voice said gleefully, it sounded oddly like Becky (who was incredibly pregnant and lived in a sweltering part of the country, this all added up to one hormonal, irritable, crazy Becky – I pitied Nick, he had to live with her, I could just put the phone down).

"So, is that...legal?" He sounded half serious, half amused.

"Yeah, it's fine as long as we're not sleeping together. And we're not."

"Sleeping together? You mean like...we can't fall asleep in the same bed." He grinned at me cockily.

He knew exactly how to wind me up, picking up on any little slips of the tongue or tiny errors. It was an infuriating habit. He knew that of course.

When we had first been together, he had tip toed around me, worried to hurt my feelings. That had been understandable; our whole relationship had teetered on the brink for a long time. I probably wouldn't have taken it well if he had wound me up or made me mad or teased me. As we had grown more and more secure, he had stepped up the teasing.

I secretly loved it. I thought it was nice that we could laugh at each other without the other taking offence, it marked the strength of our relationship.

I loved that he knew me well enough to know what wound me up and just how far to push me without having me explode at him and, of course, exactly how to get me to calm down again.

Yeah, I did just admit that – I liked him making me mad. He had made me into a sappy romantic, guilty as charged.

"What're you thinking about?" He said, winding an arm lazily around my waist and drawing me closer to him.

"You." I said truthfully.

He smirked. "Look, babe, I know I'm irresistible and all the girls are after me cos I'm completely gorgeous and charming and intelligent and suave and sexy..."

"And modest. Don't forget that one." I inserted sarcastically, mentally adding that no girl would ever be after him, excluding myself. I would rip their eyes out first. It was probably best not to voice that thought though – it might be slightly possessive and jealous. It was irrational though – he wouldn't look twice at any other girl, he didn't even see their faces anymore. Jared had told me that, smugly, one afternoon, Paul had flushed a brilliant red colour.

He nodded. "Definitely. Nearly forgot that one, thanks for reminding me baby. And of course-"

"Completely in love with me." I cut in again.

"Well, duh." He said, placing a finger under my chin and tilting my head back to kiss me softly on the lips. "That goes without saying."


	29. Moving Day

**A/N: An update so that eeyore-ft-tigger doesn't come after me with weird Alice in Wonderland liquid that will make me speed type and so that Fire and Ice 22 doesn't go crazy. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**And now I'm going to go and work on the *drum roll*... LAST EVER CHAPTER... I'm going to try and write a really long one for you guys, and tbh...reviews make me type faster. No hints. Promise ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Jailbait; Chapter Twenty Nine  
Rachel's POV

I sat down on the bed and looked around at my childhood bedroom. This was the last time I would ever sleep in here. It looked eerily familiar, a weird sense of déjà vu crept over me. It looked exactly as it had done when I moved back home six, seven months ago.

It still contained two single beds, each stripped bare. The curtains were still open, window closed. The little cupboards beside each bed were empty, the shelves bare, I had taken down the photos on the wall. The wardrobe had been cleared of my clothes.

Four large boxes were stacked in the hallway, all of my possessions. I thought it was...wrong, somehow, that my whole life could be packed up in four boxes. Of course, my possessions weren't everything. They weren't really a part of who I was, sure there were sentimental things and stuff I liked and things I wanted inside those boxes, but I could live without them. There were things I loved more.

Dad.

Becky.

Jake.

Paul.

The four most important people in my life.

There were others.

Emily.

Nick.

Jared.

Sam.

Kim.

Claire.

Becky's unborn baby.

My life was full of people whom I loved. When I first moved home, there were few people in my life. Of course I had friends, but they were, it seemed the kind I could live without. Certainly I had made no contact with them since moving home, and they hadn't bothered to talk to me either.

I hadn't minded. It hadn't even hurt. I didn't need them. I had lived with my roommate for four years, yet we would probably never speak again. It felt a bit weird that the people I had known, people I had laughed and joked with, people I had been to parties with, people I had studied with, people I had liked...they just didn't matter. And I didn't matter to them.

The people I had here though, those people mattered. Mattered one hell of a lot.

My bedroom was familiar, achingly familiar. I had so many memories here. Memories with Becky and Mum and Dad and Jake. Mostly Becky though.

We had shared a room for eighteen years. We had been best friends since birth, twins. There was no bond like the one that existed between twins. I can't lie – I cried the day I went to university because she wasn't there and I'd never really done anything without her. I had struck out on my own that day and she had done likewise and we had survived. We had grown into stronger, better people because of it, we had realised that we didn't need to be together permanently to survive. Of course we did have to talk pretty much every day, we weren't quite that inseparable.

I could remember dashing into this room, oh so many times, sometimes with Becky, sometimes to find her, to confide in her some secret or experience or piece of gossip.

I could remember my Mom reading us bedtime stories and tucking us in, telling us she loved us.

I could remember dancing around the room with Becky and Mum, playing dress up.

All right here in this very room. Right here in this house.

I was leaving home. Finally. I had always thought I had left aged eighteen. I hadn't. I'd lived away from home for a while but I had returned. I hadn't expected to stay, but then I had fallen in love with Paul and Jake had his own little dramas and Dad couldn't cope by himself, and suddenly, I knew I had to stay. I couldn't leave even if I had wanted to, luckily – I hadn't wanted to.

I was moving out today though. I was going to live with Paul. That was big. Hell, that was huge. I had never ever cohabited with any previous boyfriends.

I'm ashamed to say it but I'd never even wanted to. My most serious college boyfriend (we'd dated for about a year and a half) had proposed the idea once and I'd refused politely and firmly, we had broken up a few weeks later. I liked my independence; I didn't want to have to share my space with someone else. I wasn't sure I wanted to have someone else always there, a permanent presence. I couldn't ever get away, have a little escape, I would be stuck with them.

Of course, those were the beliefs of the old me. The new Rachel wanted to live with Paul and get married and have kids and be a housewife. Cliché, outdated and horribly stereotypical – but perfect, perfect for us.

I went downstairs slowly, passing by the rooms of my childhood home in an oddly melancholy mood. I was sad to leave, really sad. I liked this house. I had loved it, then hated it and avoided it and now I had fallen back in love with it, just in time for me to move out.

"Rach?" Dad called from somewhere downstairs.

"Yeah?" I replied, hurrying down the stairs. He would be in the kitchen somewhere, he usually was.

Sure enough, he sat at the kitchen table clutching the customary cup of tea and a wise expression. I had always known Dad was an Elder, it wasn't until I knew the legends were true that I saw him for what he truly was – a Leader, the Chief, Tribal Leader.

I think it had always been there – the power and authority, I had just never noticed before.

"What is it?" I said.

"Sit down." He said. "I just want to talk."

"Kay." I said a little confused.

"I can't believe your moving out. It seems like just yesterday you were a baby lying in my arms." He said solemnly, with a wistful look.

"I know. I want to go...but I don't. Are you gonna be okay?"

He chuckled. "Sure, sure. I'll be fine. Always am."

"Okay." I paused. "I'll stop by every day."

"Checking up on me?" He said with a grin.

"Well yeah, I need to make sure you're not throwing anymore wild Council Elders parties." I jibed. I had returned home from Paul's, the morning after the Volturi fight, to find every single drop of alcohol in the house had been drunk and my father with an almighty hangover.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Hopefully we won't need them. The pack is safe now."

"Good." I said. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

"Me neither." Dad agreed sombrely. He looked awkward for a moment. "So...erm....well, I just thought I'd say that...your mum would be very proud of you."

I nodded, unable to speak. "I...er...I know." And I did know it – my mum would be very proud, proud of all of us.

He nodded. "I am as well. You gave up your dream for someone you love and I thought I'd be mad, but I'm not. I'm just proud that you were mature enough and strong enough to do that."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Spoken to Jake lately?" He asked lightly.

I winced. "No."

"Has he called?" Dad persisted.

"No."

"Have you called him?"

"No, can we change the subject?"

That was a sore area. My baby brother didn't talk to me anymore. In fact, he didn't even come home when he knew I was there.

"Now," He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Paul should be here in about five minutes. Ready?"

"Y-no." I bit my lip. "I've never lived with a boyfriend before."

He smiled gently. "Me neither."

I shoved his shoulder lightly. "Thanks for the help Dad."

"Anytime kid, anytime. But if you want some real advice then here, always make sure you do exactly what you want to do whenever you want to do it, be happy every single day, always make sure he knows that you love him, just be together. You never know when the person you love will be taken from you....when the time comes, make sure you have no regrets."

I hugged him, tears in both my eyes and his.

"I miss her, Daddy. What if..." I paused, took a deep breath and voiced my deepest fear. "What if when I move out...I forget her? What if I forget what she looked like? Being here reminds me, well...what if it's the only thing to remind me." I was crying now, tears rolling down my face.

He pulled me towards him, leaving his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I miss her too, sweetheart, every single minute of every day. But you'll never forget her, Rach, never. She's your mom and that will never ever change." He promised.

"Okay." I sobbed miserably. I sniffed loudly and wiped the tears away with the back of my hand, smudging black mascara across my face as I did so. "I'm just gonna go...clean myself up."

He nodded. "Just one last thing Rachel. This one is serious, real serious, so listen. And don't hate me. I'm not doing this for Jake, this is from me. I know you're dead set against meeting Nessie but...she's not that bad. She's the only love of your brother. You should at least just meet her and if you hate her...well, you don't ever have to do it again. Please, Rach, for Jake's sake."

"Nice try old man." I smirked. "Playing the sibling card. And Jake doesn't talk to me anymore."

"Less of the old, kid. Just think about it. And you know Jake wants to talk to you again, it's not easy for him either, but I think he might be right on this one, Rachel. I think it's you that needs to apologise."

I rolled my eyes. "'Kay."

"Promise?"

"Sure, sure."

I went slowly upstairs suddenly feeling like a scolded child. I hadn't expected Dad to be on Jake's side. I thought he would feel the same way I did. Apparently not.

Was I being stupid?

I certainly didn't think so and neither did Paul. Although, technically speaking, I wasn't actually sure Paul was allowed to think I was stupid. I just didn't want to meet her. I did. But I didn't.

On the one hand she was Jake's true love and I didn't know if I could deal with losing Jake over this. These past few weeks had been oddly empty without my permanently cheery little brother. I missed him. I had found out, quite recently, that Jacob only visited Dad at home when he knew I was out. That had hurt. I knew that he wasn't talking to me, but to avoid me altogether...

I was pretty much ready to give in. He had just one condition for our being reunited. This condition frightened the hell out of me and made me feel nauseous in equal measure. But I wanted my brother back. Was I prepared to do it though? Could I?

I heard Paul knock on the door and then walk right in anyway as he usually did.

"Hey!" I heard him call.

"Paul." I groaned internally. It seemed Dad had gotten there first.

I dashed downstairs. Dad was talking very fast in a very low voice, I couldn't quite catch what he was saying but Paul seemed to be taking it very seriously. I prayed to whatever was up there that it wasn't the sex talk.

The conversation ended and Paul nodded once and turned to me. "Hey.

"Hey yourself." I grinned.

"So, ready?"

"Yup – my stuff's upstairs." Dad rolled away, back to the television and his tea, and I turned to go upstairs, expecting Paul to follow.

I didn't get far, in fact I had barely moved when he caught my arm, his face slipping into a mock pout.

"What is it?" I laughed.

"You haven't even kissed me y-"

I cut him off with a kiss.


	30. The Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Jailbait; Chapter Thirty  
Rachel's POV

The day I moved in with Paul was the day I made The List. It detailed four things I wanted to do in the next three months. I had toyed with the idea of giving myself until the end of the year but I needed to do these things sooner than later.

Three months, four things. Simple, right?

Perhaps not.

The first thing had been ticked off very easily. I had wanted to work in New York and be a journalist. I couldn't go to New York but perhaps I could have half my dream... you see, it turned out that Forks had its' own local paper.

This local paper was advertising for a new journalist. I was said journalist. I had gone along to the interview absolutely desperate to get the job. I had never ever applied for a job that I'd really wanted before. Sure I had done waitressing and store clerk work part time for money, I'd even babysitted in my youth, but I had never gotten a proper, full time, adult job. I had been very nervous about the interview. I had arrived, butterflies in full force, and found that the offices were tiny and a little messy. The editor had been lovely and welcoming and forced chocolate biscuits and tea upon me before the interview. I had walked it and been offered the job on the spot.

Technically speaking I had been the only applicant but still...they had chosen me (and number one had been checked off – 1. Get a job.) There were four other journalists and an editor. I was right at the bottom of the ladder. I was the one they sent to cover cats getting stuck up trees and high school football games – the sort of events it was hard to mess up. I didn't care. I loved it.

I loved the people I met. I loved the bizarre stories I heard. I loved being in my local community. I loved having a job. I loved writing again. I loved every single second of it.

Paul thought it was cute that I was so into my work. I had scowled when he had voiced that opinion and told him, in a sweet voice so as to disguise the meaning, that the grown ups did take work seriously and that perhaps more juvenile youngsters wouldn't be expected to understand.

He had thrown me over his shoulder with a mock growl and forced me, laughing breathlessly, to apologise. I had done so, rather reluctantly, and he had set me on the floor and then kissed me until I was slightly dizzy.

Paul hadn't been allowed to see The List, although he had asked numerous times. I wanted each thing to be secret until it actually happened. And anyway, a couple of the items included or involved him and I didn't want him to know in advance. The List, for the time being, was for my eyes only.

-

The second item on The List had been a little more complicated. Technically it was rather simple. I had to make just one phone call. The complications came in the form of having to talk myself into actually doing it. It had taken me a long while to get over my pride and force myself to make the call.

_C'mon Rach, you can do this. Just pick the phone up._ I glared at the handset, as if it were the cause of all my troubles. It sat there stubbornly refusing to spontaneously combust. Stupid thing.

I cursed under my breath and picked it up. Very quickly, I dialled the number so I didn't have time to overthink it and chicken out. It rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

I slammed the phone down.

_Moron, _I thought._ He has called ID, he'll know it was you. Why did you hang up? Stupid, stupid, stupid._

The phone trilled loudly and I swore loudly.

The phone trilled into life very loudly, I jumped violently and swore. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, took a deep breath and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, as if I had no idea whom was calling.

"Rachel." A husky, achingly familiar voice said my name.

"I'lldoit." I said very quickly. I paused. I couldn't take it back now. It was done.

"Really?" Disbelief. Joy. Happiness.

"Yeah." I said reluctantly. I couldn't go back now.

"When?" He was happy, very happy. I tried to convince myself that making Jacob happy was a good thing, I was a good person, I was doing the right thing.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I've got work in the morning, come for lunch. Wait...erm..." I wondered if I could say it. Would he take offence? I had to voice my thoughts though, it would be better to say it than inconvenience someone. "Jacob, is that a good idea?"

Jacob paused and I knew I had said the right thing. "Well, she'd probably prefer not to. How about I come over just after lunch?"

"Sounds good." I said lightly, trying to hide any sign of disgust at the fact that his imprint couldn't even eat lunch with me. "See you Jake."

"Yeah...I've missed you." He offered unexpectedly.

I smiled gently. "I've missed you too kid."

"Less of the kid, I'm bigger than you remember?"

I snorted. "Age is what counts. And I'm older."

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I pressed the button to end the call and placed the receiver down.

There was no going back now. I groaned very loudly.

Paul entered through the front door and smiled. "Did you do it?"

"Do what?" I played dumb.

"Agree to do it."

"Yeah." I admitted, already in his arms by now.

"Oh, damn."

"What?" I demanded.

"I may have just lost a bet."

I smacked him on the shoulder. "You bet against me!"

"Sorry." He said looking suitably chastened and far too good looking for his own good. I just had to kiss him.

He grinned. "Am I forgiven?"

"Nope." I walked away; he caught me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm really really sorry baby. I should never have doubted you. I love you."

"You're forgiven." I said instantly. I'm a sucker for a few compliments and some sweet nothings. I think he was beginning to realise this.

Living with Paul was...unexpectedly good. I hadn't expected to like living with someone else. I had never thought I was built for cohabitation. Turns out I was pretty good at it. You learned a lot about a person living with them. You couldn't escape them; you couldn't only show them your better side. We had had only one argument. I had won. I was better at holding grudges. I had perfected it, over the years, because the best way to get Becky to apologise was simply to not talk to her. She loved talking but hated having no one to listen to her, bless her. It transpired that Paul was similar in that respect, although he just wanted me to talk to him to prove I wasn't mad.

"So, you're not looking forward to tomorrow?" He said.

"No." I said dejectedly. "What if she attacks me? Would you still love me if I was a creepy vampire thing?"

"Probably not." Paul said very seriously. I glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry baby. It's true."

I snorted unattractively. "Thanks."

He grinned suddenly. "Actually, I just thought it over...and I'd love you even if you were a sparkly freak."

"Sparkly?" I was slightly confused – I thought we were talking about vampires.

"The leeches sparkle in the sunlight."

"Freaky." I said, trying to sound casual. "Erm...Nessie, she...she doesn't? You know, sparkle."

He shook his head. "Naa, glows a bit apparently. Luminescent, that's how Jake says it." He snorted. "Imprinted loser."

"Do you describe me as 'luminescent'?" I said in a faux adoring voice, holding my hands to my heart.

He blinked. "Of course I do baby." He said very earnestly, trying very hard not to laugh. "You are the luminescent being, oh light of my life, love of mine that holds my world together."

"Jerk." I said.

He grinned, "That's why you love me."

"Pretty much." I reached up on tip toes to kiss him.

-

"So, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Paul commented as I entered the living room. I had just waved Jake and Nessie goodbye. He was lounging across the sofa.

I sat down beside him, he pulled me to his side as was customary. "Naa, guess not. Weird though. She's not like a normal kid."

"No, I told you she wouldn't be."

"Yeah but you didn't tell me she would greet me by name, be able to walk, tell jokes and know like everything about me." I pointed out.

He shrugged and said nonchalantly. "Must have slipped my mind."

I growled under my breath and threw a cushion at him. His arm flew up and caught it, just before it hit him in the face.

He turned to shoot me an arrogant grin.

I wasn't sure whether I liked Nessie or not. She had sure seemed pleased to meet me. Jake had obviously told her all about me. She had been friendly and polite and funny. It creeped me out, just a little, though.

She was still only a few months old and she could already hold a full, adult conversation, in fact she was possibly more intelligent than I was (a fact I found a little irritating). I thought I could get used to it though. Jacob had been thrilled to see me, acting like nothing had ever happened which I was grateful for - I had been in the wrong but I wasn't prepared to apologise quite yet. Paul had been guarded but had begun to relax a little by the end. He hadn't spoken directly to Nessie much but she hadn't seemed to mind. I sensed that she didn't have much interest in Paul. She doted on Jacob and was fascinated by me. She had asked a lot of questions about Becky as well.

I wasn't going to lie. I didn't want to be best friends with Nessie or anything, but I thought she was alright. Jacob loved her. She wasn't a bad person. She was beautiful, that much was undeniable, and she was funny, she laughed a lot, she teased Jake something senseless which was actually pretty hilarious. They had a unique sort of bond. It wasn't like the one Paul and I shared, perhaps because Nessie was that much younger. Jake had told us it wouldn't be very long before she was fully matured. She looked about seven or eight years old already, like a little girl, even though she was just a few months old.

Jacob had told us about her usual method of communication. I had asked, politely, if she could not use it on me. It scared me. It wasn't normal. I had just about got my head around werewolves and vampires and half breeds. I drew the line at communicating with thoughts and pictures with a single touch.

I thought I could probably warm to her. She was endearing, to say the least. She would probably be even more likeable when she was adult. I just needed a while to get used to her and how she was and what she looked like. It might take a while but....well, I had a while.

I went upstairs to our room and took The List from its' hiding place. (I had taken to hiding it because Paul kept attempting to read it.)

I put a thick black line through task two: '2. Meet Nessie'.

Two down, two to go.

-

The third task was the most...painful. I had chosen to do the things on the list in this order for specific reasons. I had gotten a job first because I needed to get my life in order, besides we needed the money and I got bored being at home all day. I had decided to meet Nessie second because I wanted Jacob back sooner rather than later. The third task had been allocated it's place because I was saving number four until last.

This was the hardest, no doubt about it. It would be painful and emotional and frightening. Meeting Nessie had been a leap of faith, something I had to do to keep my family together. This was solely for myself.

I had never ever done the third thing before. It was something I had been putting off for a very very long time.

I slipped my hand into Paul's. He squeezed it reassuringly. "It's over there." I said.

He nodded. "Do you want me to come with you? Or are you gonna do this part alone?"

"What d'you think I should do?" I said, staring at the spot and clutching his hand tightly.

He paused, debating his choice of words, before speaking slowly and softly. "I think, I think that this is something you need to do."

I nodded. He always knew exactly what to say.

"I'll be right here." He said comfortingly.

I slipped my hand out of his and took a step forwards. It took twenty two steps to get to my destination. I concentrated on counting.

As I reached the cold stone, I saw Paul turn his back. I knew he would be able to hear whatever I said but he was, subtly, giving me some privacy. I was grateful for that.

I sank to my knees, ignoring the muddy grass beneath my knees and the fine mist of rain which clung to the ends of my hair, and hesitantly reached out to trace the words with my fingertips.

"Here lies Sarah Black. Beloved wife and mother. Rest in peace."

They were carved into the black stone and had been painted gold. It was simple and elegant – perfect for Mom. I had never seen the stone before. I had, of course, attended the funeral. A simple cross has marked the spot until the ground had settled.

Eight months after her death, when we were still clawing our way back to something approaching normalcy, the other three – Dad and Jake and Becky – had been to see her stone placed into the ground. I hadn't been able to go.

I had never been to the graveyard, or any other cemetery, since.

"Hey Mom." I whispered. "How are you? Long time no see."

I smiled weakly. "I've missed you. A lot. Sorry I haven't been before, I just...couldn't face it. I know Daddy comes by a fair bit. I just can't do it. Well, not before anyway. I managed to today though. Mostly because of him. Paul. You'd like him Mommy, I know you would. I wish you coulda met him. I guess that one day we're gonna get married and have kids, I wish you could be there for that. You were too young to go Mom, too young. Not fair, is it? It's not fair."

"I need you. Becky needs you, she's gonna have her first baby. Your first grandchild. And you aren't here and Daddy can't get on a plane. Jake probably could have used you a while back; I think he's alright now though. He's got Nessie and he's definitely happier with her than he has been in a long while. She's...different, I'm not sure what you'd think about her. Love her probably cos she makes him happy. I think we're managing, as best as we can anyway. It's hard though, Momma, real hard. Miss you."

For a split second, I think I hear her voice, a ghostly whisper drifting in on the wind.

'_Sorry sweetheart, I miss you too. I wish I could be there. I'll see you again someday though, I love you baby.'_

"I love you too Mommy." I said, tears welling up in my eyes and blurring the letters. "Always have, always will."

I took my hand off of the cold stone and forced myself to stand up. I took just two blind steps before Paul was there, wrapping me up in his arms. His presence brings a sense of relief and comfort.

"Hey, it's alright." He murmured comfortingly, wiping my tears away with one burning hand.

"She's gone." I mutter.

"Yes." He said. "She has. But that doesn't mean she isn't here. With you."

I nod. "She is here."

"Of course she is, and for the record...she absolutely loves me." He smirked and I grin and everything's alright again.

I've done it. I've been to my Mom's grave and I survived.

I feel better now I've done it, like a weight has been lifted. For years I have wrestled with nagging guilt over this. A stronger, better daughter would have visited her own mother's grave. Becky had managed it. I was the bad daughter.

I had just been so terrified to go. I didn't even see the relevance, Mom wasn't there, not really. Her body was there, but Mom, the actual person, wasn't there.

I had finally been able to say goodbye to my Mom. I could leave behind the bad memories – memories of death and hospitals and car accidents – and embrace the good ones, memories filled with love and laughter and family and friends and Paul.

And so, I checked number three off of my list ('3. Go to Mom's grave.')

-

I wasn't entirely sure that number four on The List actually counted as a task. Quite honestly, it was easily going to be the most...enjoyable item on The List.

It was also something that carried numerous social and moral dilemmas.

I had been building up to the moment for a long time now, planning out (in far too much detail) precisely how this would go.

I had debated for a long while how to do it.

I could talk it over with him.

I could show him The List.

I could just leave The List lying around somewhere.

I could just not say 'no' like I usually did.

I groaned and buried my head in my hands. I felt dirty. Here I was, sitting at the kitchen table, planning how to seduce my underage boyfriend.

Number four on The List. Sleep with Paul.

I had felt like some dirty criminal just writing it down. It was exactly ten days, three hours and seventeen minutes until Paul's eighteenth birthday. Or something like that. Not that I was counting or anything.

He would be legal, an adult, old enough. And we could be together for real, as a proper couple.

I had decided to talk it over with him a few days beforehand.

Ten days was a little premature though, perhaps I would leave it a while yet.

Nine days, well...that was over a week.

Eight days and still a long way to go.

Seven days was still quite early.

Six days would be cruel, it would be almost criminal to talk it over and then wait six whole days.

Five days was...an odd number.

Four days was difficult because I had to write an article for work that day and I didn't finish up until late.

Three days to go and we went to his parents' place for an early birthday dinner. I certainly wasn't bringing it up with both sets of parents, my brother and Renesmee there.

Two days and I had yet to talk myself into it.

Finally, the day before his birthday, I managed to bring the subject up whilst serving up breakfast.

"So, what d'you want for your birthday?" I said lightly, tipping three fried eggs onto his already full plate.

He frowned, "Left it a little late, haven't you?"

"Well," I addressed my hands. "I had this idea, but...well, I don't know if you'd...be okay with it."

He paused. "Well, what is the idea then? What d'you want to give me?"

I blushed furiously. "Me"

"There's nothing I want more." He said seriously. Then he broke into a cocky grin. "Especially if you wear something nice."

I laughed and was just about to retort when the phone rang.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Rachel!" Becky, great – just the person I wanted to speak to when I was discussing having sex with my underage boyfriend over breakfast.

"Hey Becky, how are you?" I said out loud, Paul pulled a face and mouthed 'tell her I said hi and that she just interrupted a moment'.

"I'm good babe, you?"

"Same, Paul says hi by the way. And erm...he says you just interrupted 'a moment'."

She cackled with laughter. "You weren't?"

"No." I said. "We were having breakfast."

"But it was definitely related to that, I can tell." She said decisively.

I decided to go with the truth. "Urm...yeah."

She remembers and squeals down the phone. "Oh yeah, it's his birthday. Urm.. tomorrow?"

"Sure is." I said nonchalantly as if I haven't been counting down the days.

"And he's going to get some." She says wickedly.

"Did you have to put it like that?"

"Yeah." She said happily. Then she groans very loudly. "Oh!"

"What?" I said worriedly.

"I'm gonna have to get a new nickname. He won't be Jailbait anymore." I can almost see the pout her face will have, undoubtedly, slipped into.

I laugh. "He won't."

"Can I talk to him?"

"No."

"Oh, go on. Please." She said innocently.

I, very reluctantly, hand the phone over.

She talks to him for almost ten minutes during which his expression changes from amused to interested to slightly disgusted to bellowing with laughter to bidding her goodbye. He put the phone down - apparently she had to go somewhere but sends me her love (no chance – she just didn't want to face my wrath) - and refused to ever tell me exactly what she said in that conversation. I sense that I will go to my grave still never having being told what she said.

-

The pack had insisted on throwing a huge party. I had agreed, rather reluctantly, I had wanted the night to be just for us.

They had wanted it to be a surprise but obviously Paul could, you know, see their thoughts so that had scuppered their plans.

Anyway, we had arrived at Emily's house to find that the pack had been busy. They had decorated. I say decorated, actually they had just made lots of banners and blown up a few balloons.

The banners said things like "Legal now!"

And my own personal favourite, "Looks like you're gonna get some at last!"

I suspected the culprit was Jared and somehow, someday he would pay. The pack had been in high spirits, bolstered by the huge quantities of food Emily had made, and had decided to tease us something senseless. As such, I had spent most of the party red faced and wanting to die of embarrassment. Emily had drawn me aside, under the pretence of getting more food, and had asked me discreetly if tonight was 'the night'. I had blushed, nodded quickly and refused to say anything more on the subject.

It wasn't like any other eighteenth I had ever been to (and I'd been to my fair share). The pack, it transpired, didn't drink. Apparently their bodies burned off the alcohol so quickly that it just wasn't worth it.

It had ended early as well. It had begun at six, which was pretty early, and ended at ten because half the pack had to go and run patrol. People had begun to disperse – off on patrol, Quil had to take Claire home because she was half asleep already and Jared had taken Kim home.

It had been a good night though, one to remember. I had been restless though, waiting.

We had driven home in almost silence. I opened the door and hung my coat up. I was oddly nervous, god knows why. I had had sex before. Why should it be so...scary and...new this time?

"So..." I blushed faintly and spoke to the floor. "Well..."

"I love you, Rachel Black." He said slowly, walking towards me. I was glad he had made the first move, I couldn't have managed it.

I closed the gap between us and he slipped his arms around my waist, picking me up so I could wind my legs around his own waist and my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." And I meant it. In that moment, I think I loved him more than ever before, more than I even thought possible. We were one now – Rachel and Paul – together. Forever and always.

"Always." He promised fervently.

He kissed me, a real kiss, the sort that makes your stomach swoop and your knees go weak and leaves you gasping for air and wanting more.

More is exactly what I got.

-

**A/N: And so ends Jailbait. Apologies to those who wanted more on the sex scene – I am only fifteen and far too young to write something like that.**

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I really hope you all enjoyed this, I certainly enjoyed writing this.**

**I do have an epilogue planned, if you would like to read it. Please let me know in a review because I only want to write it if you want to read it.**

**Thank you again for sticking with me and Rachel and Paul.**

**Love you guys.**


	31. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you haven't missed me too much! (I was cullenchick-25x, I am now megg.x)**

**I always knew that this story needed an epilogue and I've been working on it every now and then, writing stuff down. Then, I decided that you guys really deserved this for all those amazing reviews you wrote me encouraging me and making me smile, so I tidied it all up finished it off. I hope you like it!**

**This is set five years after the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Jailbait; Epilogue  
Rachel's POV

I was washing the dishes, and to distract myself from the menial, mind numbing task, I was reminiscing. As usual. When doing housework, something I positively loathed (and so did Paul, coincidentally there were often pack summons, which were too low for my human ears to hear, whenever I asked him to do something) I liked to think back over my life, remember old times, good times.

-

He'd been weirdly jittery all day, panicked maybe, twitchy. If the pack had been here, they would have mocked him mercilessly.

He'd made me dinner. Well, I think Emily had prepared it. He had, however, put dinner in the oven. And, rather unfortunately, he was wearing clothes. Jeans and a shirt, a smart shirt, I was confused. Something was happening and I had no idea what. He'd told me to dress up as well...yeah, dress up for a homemade dinner in my own house. I'd thought it was weird but just went along with it, putting on a little black dress and sweeping my hair up into a low, but elegant, ponytail.

The flat was tidier than I had ever seen it. He'd put flowers on the table. He'd left out the candles because I thought they were stupid and cliché. We'd eaten dinner, chatting happily, exchanging soppy, loving looks in between bites and occasional stealing kisses from one another.

Then, unexpectedly, he'd stood up and dropped to one knee. He fumbled in one pocket, hands trembling slightly, and pulled out a tiny black box. I couldn't help myself I gasped like a lovestruck teenager.

"Rachel Black, I've loved you ever since I saw you on the beach. I think I love you more than I did then, if that's even possible. You're not just my soulmate, you're the woman I love, the one I want to mother my children, you're my best friend, you're my everything. You're the only one I want to spend my life with....will you marry me?"

I managed a shaky nod, tears in my eyes. He whooped happily, pulling me out of my chair and right up into his arms. He whirled around once and then swooped in and kissed me.

We didn't quite get round to dessert.

-

That had been two years ago, we'd gotten married eight months later in a ceremony filled with love, happiness and wolves, a whole pack of them to be precise.

For some inexplicable reason, the pack had insisted on having a bachelor party complete with alcohol (they had wanted strippers as well but Emily had intervened – some of the pack were only fifteen). None of them had gotten even the slightest bit tipsy because their bodies burned off the liquor so quickly. I had simply rolled my eyes, let it happen, tidied up afterwards and decided not to have a bachelorette party – I'd had my fill of boozy, college parties. I didn't need another one.

However, I hadn't factored in Becky. She had been in between children at this point. Her oldest was three, the next oldest just one year old and, six months later, she would announce she was pregnant again.

She had insisted on a bachelorette party. Unfortunately, my body didn't burn off the alcohol and I had woken up with only vague, blurred images of the night before (but with the overriding memory of Becky and myself dancing, drunkenly, on a table) and the mother of all hangovers. I had stumbled into the kitchen the morning after, hair sticking up in every direction and eyes bloodshot and puffy. Paul had merely smirked and offered me painkillers.

I smiled, lost in reminisces.

Our wedding, the six dress shops before I found the dress, the pack bundling Paul in the centre of the dance floor at exactly midnight ('a tradition', they had said later when he had disentangled himself), Becky being my maid of honor and being the bride-from-hell, regardless of the fact that she was not actually the bride, her gorgeous kids running around in the sunshine along with Sam and Emily's daughter.

It had been an amazing day, followed by a week long honeymoon in Hawaii (thankfully, not staying with Becky), which was even more amazing than the wedding itself.

-

I remembered getting my promotion – to junior reporter. I loved my job. I had worked my butt off for that promotion. Now I got to cover more serious stories, actual news, things that affected more people than the local community and the Quileute reservation. It was very different from the local events I had become so accustomed to covering - I almost missed all those community dances and unknown speakers!

I had my sights set on general reporter, the next level up, perhaps even editor – the top of the ladder. I wasn't sure yet, perhaps I wouldn't have time to get that far, perhaps I would have to wait a while yet.

Paul was still toiling at Dowling's garage. He had been joined by Jacob and they were thinking of buying the place and taking it over. Jacob was marrying Ness soon. Nessie was probably the most beautiful woman you've ever seen. She'd always been a pretty kid but aging really suited her. We'd made some progress in our relationship. We were kind of friends now. I was definitely getting used to her. It had taken a while to get over her parentage, who she is and what she is. I was getting there though.

She was a good person, kind and smart and caring. She was good for Jake. I'd never seen him so happy. They were so in love, it felt like you were intruding sometimes. She made him smile again, a real smile rather than some pathetic, weak imitation.

Paul had stopped phasing as well. He was no longer a part of the pack. In the end, there had been a real divide – they had almost been two packs, the original pack and the new one with the younger members. He wasn't the only one to quit – Sam, Jared, Leah and Embry had all quit alongside him.

Sam had quit the pack first, handing over his responsibility to Jacob. Jacob had been a little mad at the time. Apparently, an Alpha could only hand over to another Alpha. Another Alpha wouldn't exist until Jacob reproduced and he wasn't sure him and Nessie could actually do that.

Of course, everyone was hoping that the pack's days were numbered. After the Volturi fight, no new wolves had phased, even though several boys had reached maturity. The danger, the threat, it was gone now. We were safe, we no longer needed protection. The era of the pack was coming to a close.

It was a sad time. The pack had been family to some of those boys, they had become accustomed to it all – the brotherhood, the banter, the friendship. Some of them still needed that.

Becoming a wolf was hard and dangerous and had ruined a lot of chances they could have had, half of them hadn't finished their educations, but it was good for them as well. So many young boys had had instilled in them a sense of tribe loyalty. The Quileute tribe had been slowly diminishing as the lifestyle became less popular and the young people moved to the big cities. This generation of young people were tied forever to the tribe and the reservation and the land. They wouldn't ever leave, they couldn't, they didn't even want to. They would make their lives here, raise families and bring up a whole new generation of Quileutes to sustain the tribe.

Paul had found it difficult to quit. He had wanted to for me. He wanted to age again, to have a normal human life. With me. It was difficult to stop. He still had a temper and it took months before he stopped turning into a wolf every time he got a little mad. It had helped my temper somewhat as well. I had worked on keeping him calm and a big part of that was controlling my own anger. We had discovered, alongside some of the other imprinted couples, that our emotions were linked. When I was sad, so was he, and vice versa. Obviously it affected Paul more, it was stronger for him and he felt actual pain when I was upset. However, I definitely received a weak dose of it.

He still had some wolf traits. He still had a huge appetite, he still had that body (not that I was complaining) and he still run a little too warm, he'd cooled down somewhat since his wolf days but he still didn't have a normal human temperature. I didn't care, I liked the warmth. I always had. It was comforting to me. It felt like home.

He missed it, he never said so, but I could tell. He missed the banter and the teasing and the sense of brotherhood. They were all close, of course they were. They had shared one mind, fought for their lives alongside each other, spent hours and hours together – they were closer than brothers, like family. The bond they shared could never be broken, never. They still behaved like brothers. Only now, they saw each other during the day or in the evenings whenever it was socially acceptable to visit. And they could no longer read each other's minds, something I was very glad about. I had always wondered exactly what the pack knew, in terms of mine and Paul's relationship, I suspected they knew far more than I ever wanted them to, a point enforced by a few comments they had made and the knowing looks I received from a few of them.

Paul was twenty two years old. He looked his age now, perhaps still even a little older than that. He looked older than me, still. I was twenty six and, I hoped, looked just the same. Paul said I did, although I think he was a little biased.

A set of arms wound around my waist suddenly, making me jump about a foot in the air, and pulled me back against a muscled chest. I smiled and leaned back into the familiar embrace and the warmth. I sighed – I was home.

"Hey."

"Hi." A husky voice murmured in my ear, I could feel his smile against my neck. The arms slid down and circled my stomach. "You look beautiful."

I snorted unattractively. "Right, sure I do. I'm eight months, three weeks pregnant and absolutely huge. I think I'm bigger than Becky was." This was no small feat – Becky had been huge when she was pregnant, as big as a house almost. A few people had even asked if she was having twins. This sort of comment had usually been accompanied by an outburst of pregnant woman rage and then a huge emotional meltdown, requiring emergency chocolate ice cream eating.

He spun me round in his arms, ignoring my soap sud covered hands, my stomach separating us by about a metre, perhaps two. He smirked at it for a moment; it turned into a soft smile. "You know how I feel about you being pregnant."

I did. Paul loved the fact that I was carrying his child.

Five years ago, Becky had had her first child – a boy they had named William, (after my own Dad and Nick's, who's own father was also coincidentally a Billy). I had, dutifully, traipsed to her side, put up with her horrible moods, and her weirdly happy moments which usually happened straight after her screaming at someone, held her hand during the actual birth, with Nick the other side and I had been the fourth person to hold my new nephew (after the midwife, Becky and Nick). I had repeated this whole process three years later when they had had a daughter, who they named Sarah, after my mother

Now I was having my own child, Becky had come to stay with me, leaving her two children with Nick at home. I pitied Nick, her children, although lovely and the cutest things you ever saw, had him thoroughly wrapped around their little fingers. I sensed that for a while their home would be a beacon of ill discipline accompanied by contraband sweets and one very tired Nick.

Becky had returned to La Push with a martyred expression and a heavy heart. She had never wanted to come back. Admittedly, neither had I originally, but I loved it here now. This was my home, the one place I truly fitted in. I had wanted Becky to return. It didn't feel right without her. She was my twin sister, my missing piece, without her the perfect jigsaw was never quite complete.

She was pleased that she had gotten to spend time with Dad though and Jacob. Becky had even met Nessie, although she didn't know the whole story, and found that she quite liked her.

We, Paul and I, had never intended to have kids so young. I had wanted to wait. We were still living in his tiny flat, which I had de-bachelorised somewhat, and hardly had two pennies to rub together. We still had times when we lived on baked beans for three days straight because all our money had gone on rent. We still stayed out far too late and slept in all morning. We still behaved like children occasionally, just because we could.

We were too young, too poor and, evidently, too fertile. Despite this, I was ecstatic to be having his child. It felt right, good somehow, like it was meant to be. I had voiced this opinion once and Paul had smiled and said that of course it was meant to be.

We were meant to be. Soulmates. Most people had to search for their true love, the person they were intended for. I had ran into mine, quite literally, one morning on a beach. He had described it as like seeing the sun for the first time, in one of his more poetic moments (they were rare and oddly sweet when they did occur), I didn't quite know what it was. The imprintees weren't supposed to feel anything, not really, the legends were wrong. Emily and Kim felt the same and I'm sure Claire did, although she was too young to actually voice this opinion. We felt something, not as strong as their feelings, of course, but something nonetheless.

It was more subtle than the earth moving, a slight slip perhaps. Regardless, it drew me to him. I'd never looked back.

I was his, unconditionally and forever.

"I love you." I said unexpectedly.

Paul grinned. "I love you too, Rach."

"Forever?" I wasn't questioning his love for me, as if I could ever doubt it, I just liked to hear him say it, to reassure myself perhaps.

He chuckled. "You even have to ask?"

"Just say it." I grinned, pressing myself closer to him. My stomach remained stubbornly in the way.

He sighed and slid one hand to my lower back, the other crept onto my stomach and rested there. "Rachel Sarah Black, I will love you, unconditionally, until my dying day and even, I suspect, after that. Forever."

I smiled blissfully and leaned into his embrace, reaching up to kiss him softly before answering. "And always."

**A/N: One final note. Thank you for reading, **** I hope you've enjoyed this, please do let me know.**

**Secondly, I have been asked to write a sequel. I don't think that's going to happen...well, actually, I know it's not going to. **

**However, I've caught the wolf/imprint story bug and fancy writing the other three canon couples – Kim and Jared, Sam and Emily and Quil and Claire. (Nothing against Jake and Nessie, I just don't feel inspired to write them). Look out for them, I will get round to writing them one day.**

**Thank you.  
Megg.x **


End file.
